


I mille modi di vivere le relazioni

by AkaneMikael



Series: Paura dei legami, terrore di perderlo [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karim è preso in mezzo a mille relazioni ed ognuna è diversa e a sé, ma vediamo di analizzarle per bene. C'è Zizou che ama, James che è il suo passatempo, Jese il suo fratellino e Cristiano il fratellone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In campo per la prima volta

**Author's Note:**

> Protagonista indiscusso è Karim, coprotagonisti sono Zizou e James, collaborazione piuttosto costante di Cristiano e sporadica di Jese. A me piace molto Karim con Zizou, ma ad un certo punto mi sono accorta di una sua particolare predilezione per il piccolo James e non ho potuto non pensare… e poi scrivere. Vi avverto che la coppia finale non è prevedibile, per cui non posso dire che la fic sia benzizou o kames… perché di fatto è entrambe e alla fine…. eh, leggerete! Il titolo è un tocco di genio, devo ammettere. Secondo me Karim è uno di quelli che sa vivere solo relazioni non convenzionali… Ed eccoci qua al punto della questione!

CAPITOLO I:   
IN CAMPO PER LA PRIMA VOLTA  
  


  
Il giorno più felice della sua vita fu quando lo vide entrare in campo per la prima volta.  
Il ritiro estivo era appena iniziato, dopo le solite visite mediche di rito e la sistemazione delle proprie cose in dormitorio, erano andati negli spogliatoi e si erano cambiati parlando di come erano andate le rispettive vacanze.  
Poi erano scesi in campo, avevano salutato il mister e i membri del suo staff.   
Mano a mano che li incontrava li salutava come un gatto addormentato ed insonnolito, scarso entusiasmo, scarso interesse.  
Poi aveva sentito un'ovazione e del casino.   
Si era girato a vedere cosa succedeva e l'aveva visto lì.  
Lui.  
Proprio lui vicino a Mourinho.  
Zidane.  
Zinedine Zidane detto Zizou.  
Il suo idolo... o meglio uno dei suoi due idoli. Due ne aveva sempre avuti, uno era Ronaldo Nazairo, l'altro era lui.   
Karim quel giorno morì... e rinacque lentamente nell'arco dell'anno, nel rinascere sbocciò un nuovo Karim, quello che teneva sopito sotto la superficie di gatto.  
Un felino vero e proprio, in piena regola.  
\- Che... che ci fa lui qua? - Chiese nel panico fissandolo ad occhi spalancati e terrorizzato, da lontano.   
Cristiano lo sentì vagamente, Riky gli prestò più attenzione.  
\- Pare farà parte dello staff di lavoro del mister da quest'anno... era il consigliere del presidente, lo sai, no? - Karim lo guardò in trance.  
\- Sì che lo so... - Poi tornò a Zizou. - E lavorerà con noi? - Riky sorrise capendo che quella doveva essere la reazione entusiasta di Karim.   
\- Sei felice? - Gli chiese il brasiliano. Cristiano intervenne prepotente senza farlo parlare.  
\- Ti sembra felice? Sembra instupidito... - Riky gli diede una piccola gomitata per ammonirlo.   
\- Ognuno reagisce a modo suo. Evidentemente quando Karim è entusiasta si mostra così. -   
\- Ebete? - Karim diede un pugno al fianco di Cristiano per poi andare oltre.  
Cris si lamentò e Riky rise.   
\- Ti stava sentendo... - Cristiano lo maledì in portoghese e Riky chiese perdono a Gesù per il linguaggio del suo ragazzo. - Anche Gesù sente... - Lo ammonì poco severo. Cris alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Chiedo scusa, ma ricevere un pugno sulla milza non è piacevole! - La risata di Riky gli fece dimenticare tutto e ripresero a scherzare insieme, del tutto sereni.   
Questo fece da contorno al mondo ovattato di Karim mentre cercava di avvicinarsi a Zizou per salutarlo. Non l'aveva mai incontrato di persona prima di quel momento, pur bazzicando in ambiente madridista non era mai riuscito a vederlo.  
Era così emozionato da non sentire nulla intorno a sé, il cuore gli batteva fortissimo ed il respiro era anche un po' affannato.  
Aveva mille accelerazioni corporee e non si era mai sentito così strano, elettrico, gli sembrava di morire.  
Stava per fare retromarcia convinto di non poter salutarlo, quando Sergio lo afferrò per il braccio e lo accompagnò a salutare il suo vecchio compagno di squadra.  
I due, infatti, avevano giocato insieme per un po' prima che Zizou si ritirasse.  
Anche Iker era uno dei suoi ex compagni di squadra e ci stava già parlando.  
Karim tentò di lamentarsi, ma con Sergio non ci fu verso ed in due secondi si trovò da lui a stringergli la mano mentre gli sorrideva emozionato come un fedele che aveva l'apparizione della Madonna e di tutti i Santi del Paradiso.   
Sergio lo prese in giro davanti a Zizou smorzando la tensione, i quattro si misero a ridere ed Iker difese il povero Karim che era così instupidito che nemmeno capiva cosa succedeva.  
Karim non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel primo incontro, la stretta delle loro mani, la scarica elettrica.   
Sul momento pensò di essere un ragazzo che incontrava il suo idolo, solo dopo con tanta terapia dei suoi amici fedeli, avrebbe capito che l'ammirazione arrivava ad un certo punto, poi si inseriva anche altro.  
E quel 'altro' era un desiderio carnale di far suo Zizou, suo in ogni modo, circostanza, tempo e spazio.   
  
\- Ne sono innamorato? - Disse un giorno a Sami e Mesut.   
\- Non possiamo dirtelo noi. - I due non erano due grandi consiglieri, ma due grandi ascoltatori e Karim li adorava per quello.   
Però in quel momento lui aveva bisogno di consigli pratici.  
Così si era rivolto a Cristiano e Riky. Loro due stavano insieme ed erano felici e contenti, erano suoi amici e Riky era sensato, per cui se non tirava fuori nulla di utile dai due tedeschi, provava con loro.  
Di solito funzionavano.   
\- Beh, mi pare tu sia passato alla fase successiva del grande fan. - Fece Riky diplomatico misurando come sempre le parole.  
Karim lo guardò senza capire.  
\- Cioè? - A quel punto intervenne schietto Cris.  
\- Cioè la fase dell'innamorato fesso! - Karim lo guardò ancora ebete. - Quello che non capisce un cazzo, che pende totalmente dalle sue labbra e che se gli dicesse di buttarsi sul fuoco lo farebbe! - Karim arrossì e gli diede uno dei suoi famosi pugni al fianco. Cris rantolò sul letto e Riky scuotendo la testa lo lasciò delirare mentre spiegò calmo al francese cosa intendeva.  
\- All'inizio eri intimidito e lo guardavi da lontano, ma poi ti sei deciso ad andare da lui, parlargli, chiedergli consigli... hai visto che è una persona disponibile, hai instaurato un rapporto, no? - Karim annuì.  
\- E' molto gentile e disponibile, sempre pronto tutte le volte che arrivo e passa anche ore a parlare con me di calcio. -   
\- Parlate solo di calcio? -   
\- Gli chiedo anche altre cose, su di lui, sulla sua carriera, la sua vita... -  
\- E tu di te dici qualcosa? - Karim annuì arrossendo.  
\- Sa tutto, gli ho detto vita morte miracoli. E’... è come se ci fosse un interruttore. Lo schiaccia ed io parlo e parlo e parlo. Non parlo così con nessuno. - Riky a quel punto sorrise dolcemente.   
\- Sì, hai decisamente passato la fase del fan. - Karim capì.   
\- E ne sono innamorato? - Riky si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Sicuramente provi qualcosa per lui, l'amore è una cosa complessa, va coltivata e spesso se non c'è un feedback poi si perde... -   
\- Parli di amori a senso unico? - Riky annuì.  
\- Lui è molto disponibile e mi pare ci tenga a te, non passa così tanto tempo con gli altri. E ti fa molto bene il tempo che passate insieme, si vede molto che sei migliorato, adesso in campo sei rilassato, segni molto... -   
\- Solo una cosa ti può far capire cosa provi per una persona. - Si inserì a quel punto Cris riemergendo dal mondo dei morti. Riky lo guardò consapevole e Karim curioso. - Vuoi scopartelo? - Il giovane spalancò gli occhi. - Ti arrapa? Te lo immagini nudo? Ti fermi a guardargli il culo scolpito, i fianchi stretti, il fisico asciutto, lo sguardo penetrante, l'aria fascinosa? - In breve fece una precisa descrizione di Zizou e Karim andò in tilt perchè era esattamente quello che gli capitava. Si coprì il viso e si buttò all'indietro stendendosi sul letto con loro. Riky rise e Cris gli diede una manata sulla coscia.   
\- Non ti devo dare il verdetto, no? - Karim brontolò in francese e Cris gli rispose nella stessa lingua, Riky attese che finissero e poi carezzandogli la fronte disse dolcemente:   
\- Non è così insolito innamorarsi dei propri idoli una volta che si instaurano rapporti e si vede quanto fantastici sono anche nella realtà. - Cris annuì e Karim lo guardò un po' disperato.  
\- Ma io non ho mai provato queste cose per gli uomini. - Poi ci pensò. - Nemmeno per le donne. Non mi sono mai innamorato. - Cris così iniziò ad indagare.  
\- Sei vergine? - Karim arrossì.  
\- No! Però per me sono state solo scopate. Un uomo gode in ogni buco che trova, ma se ti devo dire il sesso migliore della mia vita... no, non l'ho avuto. - Cris alzò le spalle, per lui era semplice.  
\- Puoi essere bisessuale, ce ne sono sai? Secondo me siamo tutti bisessuali, poi qualcuno tende più all'etero o all'omo, però tutti nasciamo aperti a tutti. Poi ci sono le regole della società che ci bloccano. - Karim lo guardò col broncio. Quei discorsi filosofici non lo stavano aiutando molto.  
\- E cosa dovrei fare? -   
Cris alzò le spalle.  
\- Scoparti un uomo e vedere se ti piace. - Karim chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Una scopata è una scopata, te l'ho detto. Probabilmente mi piacerà come mi piace scopare con le donne. Un buco è un buco. Quello non mi farà capire i miei istinti profondi, per cosa tendo, cosa desidero. - Cris sospirò spazientito.  
\- Chi se ne frega cosa sei. Vuoi Zizou! Vuoi lui, vuoi scopartelo, vuoi metterti con lui! Questa è già una risposta! - A Karim venne duro pensando di farlo davvero e capì che Cris aveva ragione. Cosa poteva cambiare il farlo con un ragazzo o meno? Capire se si era gay, bisessuale o etero a quel punto non aveva senso e non contava nulla.  
Lui era preso da Zizou, punto.   



	2. Nella sala relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il ritorno di Zizou come secondo di Carletto, Karim realizza che se se ne va una seconda volta, poi lui non ce la farà.

CAPITOLO II:  
NELLA SALA RELAX

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema14.jpg)

Solo tempo dopo avrebbe capito la differenza.  
C'erano passatempi e passatempi.  
C'erano quelli privi di interesse e del tutto vuoti, che non aiutavano per nulla perchè non poi così piacevoli, ed altri che aiutavano perchè davvero piacevoli. Pur rimanendo passatempi.  
Ad esempio fare sesso con una donna non era la stessa cosa che farla con un ragazzo che lo attirava sessualmente, come ad esempio Gonzalo, Mesut od il mister.  
Non amava nessuno di loro.  
Mesut era stata la prima prova, poi lui si era messo con Sami, così dovendo trovare un'alternativa a Mesut si era messo a farlo col mister. Quell'anno gli aveva portato il suo idolo, meritava il suo corpo un ringraziamento speciale.  
L'anno dopo Zizou se ne era andato litigando proprio con José e quindi Karim per non ucciderlo aveva deciso di non parlarci e non andare più a letto con lui.  
Per non impazzire, invece, aveva iniziato ad andare a letto con Gonzalo. C'era sempre stato un bel feeling con lui anche gli anni passati, si era trovato bene. Ma ad un certo punto Gonzalo si era messo a parlare di sentimenti e Karim aveva smesso di andare anche con lui.  
Poi aveva provato qualche ragazza perchè ad un certo punto il sesso era diventato tutto uguale, da tanto che ne era abituato.  
Era diventato come un circolo vizioso. Non contava più con chi, ma bastava farlo.  
In questo modo aveva messo incinta una ragazza e sapendolo, aveva deciso di riconoscere il bambino e assumersi le sue responsabilità di padre senza il bisogno di fidanzarsi seriamente con lei o sposarla.  
Nel frattempo Karim aveva preso una piega un po' particolare.  
Calcisticamente si era perso, umanamente anche. O meglio il non essere soddisfatto della sua vita personale e privata, il non trovare più piacere nelle cose che prima lo riempivano, come il sesso, aveva iniziato ad innervosirlo e incupirlo.  
Aveva preso, appunto, una piega particolare.  
A quel punto, sul punto di perdersi sotto ogni aspetto di sé, era arrivato Zizou. Anzi, era tornato.

Quel giorno Karim morì di nuovo e di nuovo rinacque.  
Si rese conto che era lui quello che contava e che non era una cotta da fan realizzato, ma molto di più.  
E molto di più sarebbe diventato nell'arco dell'anno.  
Zizou nel 2013-2014 divenne il secondo allenatore di Carlo Ancelotti, uno dei migliori allenatori di sempre.  
L'occasione di lavorare con lui gli fece decidere di tentare seriamente la carriera di allenatore, cosa che con Mourinho aveva un po' perso per i molti scontri con il portoghese.  
Karim era rinato.  
Aveva come ritrovato la strada perduta, sia a calcio che nella sua vita privata.  
“E' lui che amo, che amerò sempre. Non so se mi ricambierà mai o se mi vede come uno dei tanti. Non so cosa pensa di me, so che io lo amo e basta. E questa è la sola cosa che conta!”  
Quando lui arrivò Karim smise di andare a letto a destra e sinistra, l'astinenza sessuale e la consacrazione a Zizou lo aiutarono a ritrovare sé stesso.  
Il resto lo fece la presenza ed i consigli del suo guru.  
Non solo parole, quell'anno.  
Zizou iniziò ad allenarlo in privato dopo gli allenamenti regolari e questo fece sì che Karim ritrovasse sé stesso a livello calcistico. Non solo si ritrovò, sbocciò seriamente.  
Karim fino a quel momento aveva mostrato nemmeno un terzo del suo reale potenziale.  
Zizou quell'anno gli diede la chiave per tirare fuori il suo cento percento.  
Gli diede tutto, attitudine mentale e fisica, perfezionamenti tecnici e pratici. Lo rimodellò facendosi ascoltare e seguire come i discepoli con Gesù.  
Quell'anno per Karim fu il migliore, per Cristiano fu il più difficile.  
Non calcisticamente, ma emotivamente.  
Riky se ne era andato e per lui fu molto difficile affrontare la separazione. Non si erano lasciati, ma prendere un aereo per vedersi e vivere attaccati ad un telefono era diverso dall'avere la persona amata sempre lì.  
Riky l'aveva fatto rinascere e Karim, guardando Cris quell'anno, si chiese se quando Zizou se ne fosse andato per seguire la sua carriera di allenatore, sarebbe finito come lui.  
Questo pensiero lo turbò e Zizou se ne accorse immediatamente, infatti glielo chiese. Non aveva paura di porgli qualsiasi domanda.  
L'aveva demolito e ricostruito ed era stato come farlo con della sabbia, nemmeno della creta. Karim era sempre stato apertissimo a lui.  
\- E' che sto pensando ad una cosa... - Fece allora Karim intimidito.  
Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dichiararsi e spiegargli cosa provava. Tutti vedevano il loro legame e sapevano che si allenavano insieme, tutti vedevano il grande miglioramento di Karim e lo attribuivano alle attenzioni di Zizou. I media non facevano che porre loro domande a riguardo e loro non negavano che erano come fratelli e che sostanzialmente si adoravano.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese Zizou nella sala relax del centro sportivo del Real.  
Il giorno dopo avrebbero avuto una partita, quindi la notte la passavano lì visto che la partita era in casa.  
La sala era completamente vuota e silenziosa, il buio ovunque tranne che nel loro angolo dove avevano tenuto accesa una luce piccola.  
Erano seduti sui divani, uno vicino all'altro, e Zizou aveva deciso di capire cosa succedeva a Karim in quel periodo.  
\- Tu comunque diventerai un vero allenatore, farai la tua carriera... - Zizou annuì calmo.  
\- E' il progetto. - Karim si tormentava le mani e se le guardava intimidito e nervoso.  
\- Ed io ecco... io... - Sembrava non sapere come dirlo. Zizou lo guardò paziente, il suo sguardo ammaliante lo sciolse, alla fine si insultò e lo buttò fuori. - Io mi chiedo se quando te ne andrai io tornerò ad essere quel... quel gatto... - Citò le parole di Mourinho. L'anno in cui Zizou era stato nel suo staff, Karim si era svegliato ed aveva giocato bene. A fine anno Mou aveva detto che si era trasformato da gatto a leone. Ora si sentiva ancora un leone. Ma aveva paura di tornare ad essere un gatto senza Zizou.  
Questi capì i riferimenti e cosa intendeva e si intenerì, gli mise una mano sul ginocchio e Karim sussultò tendendosi. Sentendolo nervoso spostò la mano e gli cinse le spalle col braccio intero, l'attirò a sé e con dolcezza, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso, disse:  
\- Ehi... - Karim allora girò il volto e lo guardò. I loro occhi si incontrarono e l'emozione esplose. Si rese conto in quell'istante che non avrebbe potuto tacere per sempre su quel che provava. Andare con altri non aveva funzionato, uomini o donne non contava. Voleva sempre e solo lui. Ma nemmeno l'astinenza funzionava. Karim stava bene sono con Zizou ed ora stava arrivando al limite massimo.  
Stare con lui senza stare con lui era una tortura. Lo desiderava. Voleva tutto.  
Non poteva resistere ancora tacendo in quel modo.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. Quello che ti sto dando non si perderà. Non è una magia che sto facendo. Una magia che quando mi allontanerò svanirà. Quello che stai facendo lo fai perchè lo sai fare, è roba tua. Io ti ho indirizzato ed aiutato. Ma ora quello che sei, rimarrai sempre. - Karim si morse il labbro abbassando gli occhi senza girare la testa.  
\- Ma io sono emotivo. Non sembra, ma il fatto di tenere tutto dentro mi rende emotivo. E questo non mi aiuta se... - Zizou aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Se? - Karim sospirò e tornò a guardarlo con coraggio, vicino com'erano, con il suo braccio sulle spalle e quel contatto deleterio.  
\- Se non ti vedrò più. -  
\- Non vado a morire. Ci potremo sentire e vedere. Dipende da cosa farò... - Karim scosse la testa e si sciolse da lui incurvandosi in avanti, si mise in punta sul divano e si appoggiò sui gomiti, si strinse le mani e nervosissimo sbottò:  
\- Tu non capisci il senso con cui lo intendo io... - Zizou rimase appoggiato a guardare la sua nuca senza capire.  
\- Spiegamelo! -  
Il giovane sospirò ancora insofferente, scosse il capo e decise di buttarsi.  
\- Tu intendi che possiamo vederci come amici, ma a me non mancherà un amico. A me mancherà la persona che amo! - Zizou si gelò.  
Il mondo si gelò.  
Rimase assolutamente immobile, completamente immobile. Inesorabilmente silenzioso.  
Karim strinse forte gli occhi, si coprì il viso, lo strofinò, imprecò e si alzò.  
\- Lascia stare, dimentica tutto. È solo un mio problema! - Zizou cercò di fermarlo pur non sapendo come gestire la cosa.  
\- Karim... - Karim si fermò ma rimase in piedi, non si zittì, continuò a sparare parole per districarsi da quell'imbarazzante e disastroso momento.  
\- No, non dovevo dirtelo. Ho fatto fino ad ora senza dirti nulla, ci comportiamo da amici e funziona benissimo! Non vedo perchè non dovrebbe funzionare anche quando te ne andrai e ci sentiremo solo da amici! Andrà bene! Non so perchè ho dovuto dirtelo, sono scemo, sono un coglione! Lascia stare! Dimentica! - Con questo se ne andò.  
Zizou rimase fermo in silenzio a pensare tutta la notte, sconvolto da una rivelazione che aveva capito molto prima che gli venisse fatta.  
Aveva sperato non si rivelasse mai, ma l'aveva fatto e poi aveva ritrattato, ma il ritrattare non cancellava quel che era stato detto.  
Ed ora come gestirla?  
Sapeva gestire molte cose. Aveva imparato con le discipline orientali a gestire sé stesso e quel mondo turbolento che l'aveva quasi ucciso.  
Però con Karim era tutt’altro discorso.

 


	3. Nell'angolo dello spogliatoio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zizou ha consigliato Karim a Perez vedendo in lui un gran talento, poi tutte le volte che ne ha avuto l'occasione lo ha aiutato ed i rapporti si sono stretti molto. Ho poi sviluppato questa teoria su di lui, ovvero che vorrebbe ma che non lo farebbe per principio... e ad un certo punto effettivamente è passato ad allenare la seconda squadra del Real, allontanandosi un po' da Karim, pur rimanendo sempre lì. Infatti Karim quell'anno ha faticato ad entrare in gioco e ad ingranare, era come depresso e distratto da altri problemi. Poi si è ripreso. E quindi proseguiamo con questa versione un po' alternativa della storia!

CAPITOLO III:  
NELL'ANGOLO DELLO SPOGLIATOIO

 

  
I due non si parlarono subito e Karim andò nelle vacanze invernali con un glaciale silenzio pesantissimo fra lui e Zizou.  
Quando tornò stava peggio di prima ed aveva deciso di tornare ai suoi vecchi passatempi.  
Stava selezionando qualcuno e decidendo per un giovane interessante che secondo Cris lo guardava parecchio, tale Jese Rodriguez, quando Zizou tornò a prendere in mano la situazione.  
Vedendo che Karim non gli parlava e non lo avvicinava e che a calcio era totalmente deconcentrato, sapendo che lo stava perdendo e stava perdendo tutto il lavoro fatto, lo prese e lo mise all'angolo.  
Dello spogliatoio.  
Dopo gli allenamenti regolari finiti, quando tutti i compagno se ne erano ormai andati, persino Cristiano, lo stacanovista.  
Karim uscì dalla doccia imprecando per il tempo che gli aveva fatto perdere proprio Zizou facendogli fare con evidente cattiveria delle cose che non era sicuro servissero.  
“Adesso mi odia, ecco qua!”  
Uscito bagnato ed avvolto da un asciugamano, si fermò shockato nel vederlo lì, braccia conserte, davanti alla porta chiusa.  
Karim si aggrottò e si fermò dimenticandosi di doversi asciugare e vestire.  
\- Cosa c'è? - Chiese duro. In realtà era estremamente imbarazzato e si sentiva anche morire, ma esternamente sembrava solo arrabbiato.  
Zizou si mise le mani ai fianchi e stufo di quel gelo fra loro, disse:  
\- Dobbiamo parlare! - Karim allargò le braccia polemico:  
\- Ho scelta? -  
Zizou allora si avvicinò e lo puntò col dito. Ora si stava arrabbiando lui. Karim tremò per un attimo, non per la sua furia ma per la vicinanza.  
\- No, non ce l'hai! E smettila con questo atteggiamento ostile! Non si va da nessuna parte! - Karim cercando di difendersi, attaccò:  
\- Tu hai fatto un'intera carriera con l'atteggiamento ostile! E sei uno dei più grandi! - A Zizou andò il sangue al cervello! Osava anche essere impertinente.  
Avanzò ancora e lui indietreggiò ritrovandosi al famoso angolo.  
\- Fai quello che vuoi in campo, ma con me tu non fai così! - quello sembrava un ordine più che una richiesta da amico.  
\- Certe cose non si possono imporre! - Karim voleva urlare che non ce l'aveva con lui, ma stava male nel vederlo dopo quella specie di rifiuto di settimane prima e non sapeva gestirla. Ma in realtà non ce l'aveva con lui. Però le parole non gli uscivano e Zizou era furioso.  
\- Karim, parlami! - Tuonò sempre lì davanti a lui.  
Karim cercò di spostarlo, a disagio, ma Zizou rimase lì.  
\- Non mi piace così! - Fece allora chiudendosi a riccio di riflesso. Visto che non si spostava da lì Karim in tilt e di riflesso si fece aggressivo anche lui e gli mise le mani sul petto cercando di spingerlo, ovviamente senza risultati.  
\- Non volevo costringerti, ma non mi lasci scelta. Ne dobbiamo parlare apertamente e risolvere. - Karim alzò gli occhi al cielo disperato e non più arrabbiato e difensivo.  
\- Ma perchè? - Zizou allora calmò anche il suo tono, si ammorbidì.  
\- Perchè non voglio perdere quello che abbiamo costruito. - Karim lo guardò sorpreso convinto d'aver capito male e l’altro respirò, guardò le sue mani ancora sul suo petto e gli prese i polsi trattenendolo. Poi, con una dolcezza insospettabile e sconvolgente, disse piano: - Perchè non voglio perdere te. - A quel punto i margini strariparono e le lacrime ricacciate indietro con rabbia per giorni, uscirono tutte insieme.  
Karim scoppiò a piangere mostrando tutta la sua effettiva emotività.  
Zizou, sconvolto, sciolse le mani per attirarlo a sé e abbracciarlo. Karim si rifugiò come un gatto fra le sue braccia, il viso contro il suo collo, i singhiozzi convulsi, aggrappato, ora, alla sua maglia.  
\- Io sono innamorato di te e non so gestirla, non ti chiedo nulla, solo non starmi lontano, non ignorarmi, non cambiare mai atteggiamento nei miei confronti. Ti prego, non farlo. Ho bisogno di te. Anche quando allenerai un'altra squadra, avrò sempre bisogno di te. Di vederti, di sentirti. Non importa se mi vedi come un allievo od un amico ed io sono innamorato. Io me la caverò. Ma queste settimane senza di te mi han fatto capire che... che non posso senza... -  
Zizou strinse gli occhi lucidi che pizzicavano, il petto si allargò mentre un'ondata di calore gli faceva sentire quanto ancora si poteva essere vivi.  
Vivi in un modo diverso.  
Ebbe il fortissimo istinto di prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo, ma si costrinse a tenerlo abbracciato intanto che si calmava.  
Il proprio cuore batteva così forte che era sconvolto.  
Quel che gli stava facendo provare Karim era nuovo, inaudito e bellissimo.  
E sbagliatissimo.  
Non aveva mai provato cose simili per nessuno in vita sua, non si era mai visto gay o bisessuale. Non aveva avuto istinti verso nessuno.  
Tranne che per lui.  
Lentamente, inesorabilmente.  
“Ma il provarne non significa che vadano bene. È sbagliato e non posso semplicemente cedere ai miei istinti solo perchè li provo. Anche un assassino ha l'istinto di ammazzare, ma magari se si trattiene fa del bene!”  
I suoi ragionamenti ineccepibili.  
“Io sono sposato ed ho una famiglia che amo a cui tengo. E non sono quel tipo di uomo che va con chi gli pare quando gli pare. Anche se ci sono dei sentimenti. Non lo sono punto e basta. Non lo sarò mai.”  
I sentimenti per Karim non si sarebbero mai affievoliti, ma non voleva cedere, perchè non era quel tipo di uomo. Era invece uno che portava fino in fondo le proprie decisioni. Qualunque esse fossero. Perchè aveva i suoi principi.  
\- Non ti volterò mai le spalle. - Disse allora Zizou baciandogli la testa con gli occhi chiusi.  
\- Mi basta questo. -  
Mormorò Karim riemergendo dal suo collo. Lo guardò e fu difficile non realizzare quel che entrambi volevano davvero.  
Zizou non gli disse che in realtà lo ricambiava, anche se era assurdo perchè non gli era mai capitato di provare quelle cose per un altro ragazzo, e Karim non seppe di essere ricambiato.  
Però gli tolse quell'enorme peso dall'anima. Sapere che comunque era importante per lui, anche solo come un fratello, era sufficiente per farlo ripartire.  
Infatti dopo di quello le cose tornarono ad andare bene in generale. Sia per il Karim calciatore che per il Karim ragazzo.  
Divenne padre di una bambina fantastica, ‘fratello minore’ di Zizou e ‘fratello maggiore’ di Jese.  
Ritrovò anche il rapporto un po' perso con Cris assestatosi dalla lontananza con Riky.  
Le cose, in generale, proseguirono bene, quell'anno.  
Così bene che vinsero la decima Champions League e che lui, Cris e Bale furono definiti BBC, uno dei migliori attacchi della storia del calcio.  
Quell'anno Karim volò. E non cadde più.  
  
L'estate successiva successe l'inevitabile e tanto temuto distacco.  
Un distacco relativo visto che Zizou non avrebbe più allenato la prima squadra ma la seconda.  
Orari diversi di allenamento, squadre diverse, però stesso centro sportivo, fondamentalmente.  
Stessa città.  
Per Karim non fu facile, come da lui previsto, perchè si trovò a dover condividere il suo Zizou con altri ragazzini e a non averlo a sua completa e totale disposizione.  
Il momento in cui glielo disse, Zizou si era presentato a casa sua di sera, a sorpresa.  
Sapeva che Karim viveva da solo, con la sua ragazza ci stava provando per via della figlia che avevano insieme, ma non volevano forzare la cosa e sapevano entrambi che probabilmente non avrebbe funzionato.  
Per cui vivevano vicini ma non insieme.  
Zizou quella sera arrivò a casa sua, Karim si sentì morire prima di felicità e poi di tristezza.  
Vederselo davanti a casa sua di sera era un sogno che si realizzava, ma poi proprio perchè la cosa non si era mai verificata aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa che stonava.  
\- Cosa... - Fece poi con la voce che gli moriva in gola ed il volto che si incupiva.  
Zizou sorrise diplomatico e padrone di sé e gli chiese se poteva entrare e se non disturbava.  
Karim scosse in trance il capo e si fece da parte.  
Zizou entrò. Era la prima volta che vedeva casa sua.  
Aveva la televisione accesa in un incontro di boxe, il sonoro era abbassato.  
\- Ti ho scritto per sapere se eri a casa... - Esordì calmo.  
Karim annuì, le mani nelle tasche degli shorts larghi e cadenti, la canottiera nera era stretta ed evidenziava tutto il suo fisico asciutto.  
\- So che domani ti unisci agli altri... - Continuò con la premessa ovvia.  
Karim avrebbe raggiunto la squadra al ritiro estivo.  
Lo sguardo di Zizou si fece diverso, significativo, più diretto.  
\- Non mi vedrai lì. - Questo fu seguito da un silenzio pesantissimo e quasi atroce.  
Karim non avrebbe mai dimenticato quell'istante, quando il cuore si fermò un battito e lo saltò. Quella fu la stupida sensazione adolescenziale.  
La prima volta che si ama, la prima volta che si riceve una delusione. Ti sembra di morire, che non la scorderai mai.  
\- Non è la fine del nostro rapporto, come promesso continueremo a vederci e sentirci, ma io non sarò il tuo secondo allenatore... - Karim sbatté le palpebre smarrito, gli occhi gli bruciavano immensamente. Erano in piedi nel salone appoggiati a dei mobili, nemmeno seduti.  
\- Cosa... dove... - Chiese con voce roca e l'incapacità di mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto.  
\- Qua. Solo che allenerò la seconda squadra del Real Madrid. I giovani, in pratica. Ho rifiutato delle proposte in Francia e trovato questa soluzione agevole per tutti. Così non devo spostarmi e rimango nell’ambiente in cui vorrei lavorare il più a lungo possibile. - Karim cercò di capire che era una notizia positiva.  
Diventava allenatore in prima e rimaneva comunque a Madrid.  
Però non l'avrebbe visto in campo, non avrebbe sentito la sua voce, non avrebbero camminato insieme sull'erba, nei ritiri lui non ci sarebbe stato, in panchina durante le partite non ci sarebbe stato.  
Karim si sforzava di ricordare che non se ne andava, ma non riusciva a tenerlo a mente.  
\- Con... congratulazioni, suppongo... - Disse ancora con voce roca ed aria persa, gli occhi bruciavano immensamente e Zizou si strofinò a disagio le labbra.  
Era pesante, era un'aria pesantissima e non sapeva per la prima volta come gestire la cosa.  
Fu come scaricare il proprio ragazzo.  
\- Grazie. - Fece distaccato, imbarazzato. - Non mi allontano davvero. Solo che avremo orari e squadre tecnicamente diverse. Ma entreremo nello stesso centro sportivo ogni giorno e... - Karim scosse il capo.  
\- Sì sì certo... ovvio... non è che te ne vai... va meglio di quel che avessi immaginato... ti hanno accostato al Bordeaux tutta l'estate ed io ero preoccupatissimo! - Si sforzò Karim. Zizou annuì sorridendo.  
\- Il presidente vuole puntare su di me, lo dice da anni. È sicuro che sarò un grande allenatore, che ho fiuto e talento nell'insegnare. Dice che tu sei stato decisivo. - Karim smise di respirare e di tirare in continuazione i muscoli.  
\- Ah sì? -  
\- Sì, ha visto come ti ho aiutato, quanto sono stato determinante per il tuo sbocciare. Che ti ho insegnato certe mosse tipiche mie e che comunque tu ti sei messo a fare cose che non hai mai fatto in 5 anni qui... è sicuro che non può lasciarmi andare. Vuole che io un giorno abbia questa panchina. - Karim si sforzò di sorridere capendo che era merito suo se non se ne era andato e se ora aveva un ottima occasione per proseguire nella sua carriera.  
\- Sono felice per te. Ti sono stato utile, alla fine... -  
Zizou allora, capendo che ci stava male ma che non voleva mostrarlo, si staccò e gli andò davanti e come un fratello maggiore, cercò qualcosa che potesse consolarlo davvero.  
Gli sorrise affettuoso.  
\- Gli ho detto che se un giorno allenerò mai la prima squadra come lui spera, tu sarai il primo calciatore che pretenderò tassativamente. Perchè lavoro benissimo con te e sei proprio quel talento che avevo visto anni fa, quando gli ho suggerito di prenderti. - Karim trattenne il fiato, gli vennero gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Sei stato tu? - Non l'aveva mai saputo. Zizou sorrise dolcemente ed annuì.  
\- Non me ne sono mai pentito. - Karim scosse la testa.  
\- Sono la persona più fortunata del mondo. Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza! - Zizou sorrise ancora e sempre teneramente, in un atteggiamento che non aveva mai avuto con nessuno, gli mise le mani sulle spalle.  
\- Non ci alleneremo insieme come quest'anno, ma non ne avrai bisogno. Quello che ti ho dato, ti rimarrà sempre. Ora sei in grado di proseguire da solo. Ma ci sarò. Non in campo, fuori. Ma ci sarò sempre. - Era strano fare quel discorso e più che una consolazione, era un addio.  
Karim scosse il capo e decise che trattenere il pianto era ormai impossibile, si premette forte i palmi sugli occhi e si mise a piangere seriamente.  
\- Maledizione. - Disse a denti stretti. Zizou sorrise e l'abbracciò. Fra le sue braccia Karim pianse ancora di più fra i singhiozzi e la voglia di alzare la testa e baciarlo fu enorme, infinita.  
Non aveva idea che Zizou aveva lo stesso desiderio e si insultava per la propria idea di essere venuto lì di persona. Era stata una pessima pessima idea. Ma del resto non aveva potuto evitarlo.  
Era stato giusto dirglielo così.  
Doveva essere lui.  
\- Non ci stiamo abbandonando. - Disse cercando di sdrammatizzare. Ma in realtà fu più serio del previsto.  
\- Non stiamo insieme... - Tentò Karim. Zizou se ne ricordò. Annuì.  
\- Ma non finisce niente fra di noi. Sarà un po' diverso, però ci sarò sempre, lo sai. - Karim annuì ancora.  
Voleva perdersi nella sua bocca, ma si decise a lasciarlo andare. Zizou lo trattenne, gli prese il viso fra le mani, sorrise caldo e gli asciugò le lacrime coi pollici. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel suo sguardo carezzevole. Karim se lo sarebbe sempre tenuto dentro.  
\- Mi mancherai comunque. - Zizou sorrise.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. Sarai fantastico. -  
\- E tu sarai un grande allenatore. - Rispose Karim sforzandosi di sorridere a sua volta. Nessuno dei due lo disse, ma entrambi sperarono di potersi ritrovare di nuovo nella stessa squadra ad allenarsi ed essere allenati insieme.  
  
Quel saluto fu il più difficile mai fatto per entrambi. Un saluto strano, perchè non erano una vera coppia e non si stavano comunque lasciando, ma entrambi la vissero proprio così.  
Zizou come un segno per non perdere la retta via, allontanare un po' la tentazione rappresentata da Karim.  
Per lui, invece, un modo per camminare con le proprie gambe e per voltare pagina da una relazione senza sbocco. Ma non sarebbe stato facile.  
  



	4. Una sera al centro sportivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim deve superare il distacco con Zizou e si confida con Cris che gli dà qualche consiglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevo sbagliato di pubblicare, avevo messo il capitolo 4 che però era il 5. Adesso ho sistemato. Dovete leggere il 4, che non avete ancora letto, e poi rileggere il 5, che era pubblicato solo a metà.

CAPITOLO IV:   
UNA SERA AL CENTRO SPORTIVO

 

[ ](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11227550_996185747069130_2819691149461561990_n.jpg?oh=5f66d3b229af18ecadaa0e849c880c6d&oe=57DD3E7C)

 

Karim si ritrovò così a dover fare i conti con quello stato di shock assoluto.  
Sopportare il distacco da Zizou non fu facile, ci mise dei mesi per superarlo e tutto l'aiuto possibile di Cris.  
Fu così tanto nel suo mondo depresso che non si rese conto nemmeno dell'arrivo di James.  
Il piccolo James era la rivelazione dei mondiali, la nuova promessa del calcio.   
Un colombiano dal piede fatato. E non solo il piede. Anche il viso ricordava quello di un folletto, in effetti.  
Piuttosto piccoletto di stazza rispetto ad altri, aveva un grandissimo sorriso ed un talento unico.   
James arrivò il suo stesso giorno al ritiro del Real, nel centro sportivo deserto perchè la squadra al momento era in altre città a disputare le prime partite estive.   
I due arrivarono dopo per i mondiali, quindi fecero i test medici e cominciarono con gli allenamenti soliti.  
Erano insieme a Raphael e Fabio, arrivati lo stesso giorno.  
Quel posto era deserto di suo vista l'assenza della squadra, ma essere lì senza Zizou fu per Karim traumatico ed insopportabile.   
Raphael sapeva della sua storia con Zizou, una storia particolare. Più che altro passione da parte del suo amico.   
E sapeva che la stava vivendo male ora che Zizou non era più il secondo allenatore della squadra.  
Per James era tutto nuovo, invece, e non conosceva nessuno, men che meno loro.   
Raphael e Fabio gentili ed amichevoli si impegnarono per conoscerlo e metterlo un po' a suo agio visto che era il nuovo arrivo del club. Karim lo ignorò totalmente.  
Era una cosa tipica sua ignorare i nuovi arrivi, l'aveva fatto anche con Gareth infatti, poi nel corso dei mesi si era lasciato andare e ci aveva parlato ed in seguito ci era diventato amico.  
Lui era un gatto in piena regola, prima di farsi andare bene qualcuno, l'altro doveva penare e comunque nella squadra non si poteva dire che lui avesse dei veri e propri rapporti con tutti. Cioè era amico ed andava d'accordo con tutti, ma si confidava con pochi, ormai.   
Sami era isolato perchè depresso senza Mesut e comunque sempre infortunato, Marcelo si era avvicinato abbastanza in quell'ultimo anno e si era un po' confidato con lui, ma era così pazzo che prenderlo sul serio era difficile.  
Con Sergio era più o meno lo stesso discorso, era disponibile e amico di tutti, ma Karim non poteva prenderlo seriamente nel bisogno di confidarsi.  
Luka era alle prese con Gareth.   
Isco con Alvaro.  
Jese gli moriva dietro e lui a chi lo inseguiva reagiva scappando.   
Poi c'era qualcun altro, tipo Iker che era sicuramente affidabile, ma preso dai problemi di tutti e 30 i suoi compagni più i propri col club...  
Restava Cristiano.  
Siccome erano arrivati insieme, era stato uno dei primi con cui aveva fatto amicizia. A lui era annesso Riky, all'epoca. Quello perfetto per le confidenze ed i consigli.   
Gonzalo era andato via, così come Mesut. Con Angel non c'era mai stato quel gran rapporto.   
Insomma, la conclusione era che adesso Karim si confidava solo con Raphael e Cristiano. Stop.   
La qual cosa non contava in linea di massima in quel momento. Karim stava male per Zizou e gli altri dovevano stargli alla larga, non c'era altro da dire.   
James provò a fare amicizia con lui, ma fu impossibile all'inizio.   
Per cui l'estate passò con Cristiano, Raphael e Marcelo che stavano vicino a Karim cercando di leggere i suoi silenzi ed i suoi musi e di farlo ridere quando non si rischiava la vita.  
Cris intercesse per Karim col mister e gli spiegò che per lui gli inizi di stagione erano sempre un po' complicati perchè era lento ad ingranare la marcia, ma poi si innescava e partiva. Di avere pazienza.  
Il mister aveva detto che Karim aveva qualcos'altro e che si vedeva. Era spento, non addormentato.   
Allora Cris si era trovato a spiegargli che aveva digerito male l'assenza di Zizou.   
Il mister non aveva aggiunto altro, ma l'aveva sempre messo fra i titolari, immancabilmente, senza mai togliergli fiducia.   
Questo combinato a tutte le miliardi di palle che gli passava Cristiano al posto di fare miliardi di goal, spesso facili, aiutarono Karim ad uscirne.  
Cris in effetti se lo caricò sulle spalle, in quei primi due mesi di stagione di calcio, e lo trascinò con sé in ogni azione, dandogli sempre la palla, a qualunque costo, aiutandolo in tutti i modi.   
Spesso Karim non combinava niente di utile ed infatti veniva parecchio fischiato, a volte riusciva ad infilare la rete.   
I primi mesi furono davvero difficili, nessuno capiva come poteva essere titolare e cosa aspettavano a mandarlo via e rifilarlo in panchina.   
Soprattutto nessuno capiva perchè Cris insistesse a passargli così tanto la palla mancando moltissime reti sicure.   
Non si potrebbe dire facilmente cosa fu.  
Un po' lui e la fiducia in generale della squadra e del mister, un po' i continui sproni di Zizou che gli faceva regolarmente per telefono e di persona tutte le volte che poteva esserci.   
Alla fine riuscì ad abituarsi al cambiamento, al fatto che lui c'era ma non come prima.  
Si vedevano di meno, non si allenavano insieme, ma lo sosteneva, gli dava consigli, si aspettava che riprendesse da dove aveva interrotto.  
Karim si abituò a viverlo in quel modo.   
Poi un giorno ne parlò con Cris in una delle serate al centro sportivo, prima di una partita che avrebbero disputato il giorno dopo in casa.   
\- Penso che sto accettando che mi vede come un fratello. - Cris non gli aveva chiesto nulla, si erano trattenuti nella sala relax a giocare alla Xbox e dopo un po' che erano rimasti soli, lui aveva detto questo.   
\- E prima come lo vivevi? - Karim alzò le spalle.  
\- Mi illudevo di essere speciale, di essere ad un passo dal mettermi con lui o che magari lui provasse le stesse cose ma che non potesse ammetterlo perchè sposato e di principi... - Non sapeva che ci aveva preso. - Però la verità la vedo ora. Ed è per questo che sono stato tanto male. Per lui sono solo un fratello. E basta. Ed ora finalmente lo sto accettando. - Cris non fece una piega, non lo criticò, non lo prese in giro e non fece domande.   
Rimase in silenzio per un po', continuarono a giocare. Poi disse.  
\- Non è mai facile avere a che fare col cuore. - Karim sorrise stanco.  
\- Puoi dirlo forte. Spero di non innamorarmi più! - Cris rise rumoroso.   
\- Scommetto che ti innamorerai di nuovo per la fine di questa stagione di calcio! - Karim sbagliò mossa e Cris segnò, il francese imprecò e si girò a guardarlo torvo.  
\- Non dire stronzate! Non voglio innamorarmi più! È solo un disastro! - Cris lasciò giù il joystick e si mise a ridere coprendosi il viso. Karim lo guardò storto.   
\- Non si comandano queste cose! -   
\- Io sì! E di chi dovrei innamorarmi, poi? - Cris alzò le spalle e si lasciò andare con la schiena sul divano, la testa all'indietro, gli occhi al soffitto lindo.  
\- Non so, come va con la tua ragazza? - Karim alzò le spalle.  
\- E' solo la madre di mia figlia. Non sta andando come pensavo. -   
\- Preferisci i ragazzi? - Altra alzata di spalle.  
\- Non so, non è una questione di genere. Mi sono innamorato di Zizou perchè lui era speciale. Per me scopare con uomini o donne è uguale... - Cris girò la testa guardandolo pigramente. Cercare di capirlo era sempre difficile. Karim ora era appoggiato come lui all'indietro. Lo schermo illuminato in pausa. Il resto prevalentemente buio e tranquillo.   
\- Prova ad andare con qualcuno di appetibile anche se non provi nulla. - Karim alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.   
\- Non so, non ho voglia. Adesso sono in equilibrio precario e ho paura che se faccio qualcosa di sbagliato vado di nuovo in casino. Mi sto appena riprendendo... - Cris alzò le spalle.  
\- Le scopate ti han sempre aiutato. - Karim piegò la testa di lato ed ammise.  
\- Sì beh... e con chi dovrei? - Cris rispose ridendo.  
\- Jese pende da ogni tuo gesto! È anche carino... - Karim lo guardò corrucciato.  
\- Non posso proprio perchè gli piaccio. - Ovviamente glielo aveva fatto notare Cris e Marcelo aveva confermato. Karim non se ne era certo accorto da solo.   
\- Non ti piace? -   
\- Sì, ma non provo quello che prova lui e non voglio illuderlo. Potrei scoparlo perchè è disponibile e carino, ma so che per lui sarebbe di più, si illuderebbe e poi ci starebbe male quando gli direi 'ehi, erano solo scopate, sai?'. - Cris non lo contraddisse, dopotutto aveva ragione. Karim si girò a guardarlo pigramente ed i due rimasero seri e dispiaciuti per quello strano stato in cui si trovavano. Incerti.   
\- In fondo sei un bravo ragazzo. - Concluse il portoghese sorridendo e mettendogli una mano sulla coscia.  
Fra i due c'era sempre stata una pura amicizia, a volte demente, altre profonda. Non c'era mai stato sesso, Cris aveva avuto da subito il pallino di Riky e dopo vari corteggiamenti ne aveva avuto 'ragione'.   
Ora i due erano in Stati diversi, Riky aveva addirittura lasciato il continente, ma continuavano a stare insieme, a vedersi quando potevano e a stare costantemente al telefono.   
Cris era proprio consacrato a lui ed in pochi conoscevano questo aspetto suo. Un aspetto sorprendente in effetti.   
\- In fondo? - Cris rise e si appoggiò alla sua spalla con la testa. Il tipico gesto alla Riky.   
\- Dai, l'ho sempre saputo che lo eri... - Karim annuì. - Tu vuoi fare il gangster per sentirti più forte, ma sei un gattino tenero. - Scosse la testa.  
\- Sono un caprone, non sono un gatto. Però so di esserlo e quindi cerco di trattenermi. Non sono stato così delicato con gli altri che ho avuto per passare il tempo. Gonzalo è scappato letteralmente dalla mia bastardaggine! - Cris dovette convenire.  
\- Però ora non scopi con Jese per non illuderlo. -   
\- Perchè so come ci si sente, prima no. - Zizou non l'aveva proprio illuso, ma in qualche modo era successo e Karim ora stava così male per quel motivo.   
\- Tutti crescono prima o poi. Con le esperienze che vivono. Se sono dolorose ancora di più. - Karim pensandoci appoggiò la testa su quella di Cris e sbadigliò stanco.   
\- Non so come farò a farmi un'altra vita un giorno. -  
\- Devi distrarti. Il sesso ti piace. Non dico con Jese che è cotto di te. Trova qualcuno che ha voglia di passare il tempo e che non sia coinvolto con te. È l'ideale. - I soliti consigli di Cris. Di solito avevano abbastanza senso, alla fine. Karim alzò le spalle.  
\- Non ho voglia di scopare. - La risata di Cris riecheggiò in tutta la sala e Karim gli mise la mano sulla bocca per farlo smettere, insieme continuarono a ridere allacciati in quel modo, poi andarono a dormire.   
Le cose potevano cambiare in un qualunque momento, in qualunque modo. Inaspettatamente.  
Ed era così che poi succedeva che Karim, aiutato da Cris, ricambiava il favore e lo aiutava a sua volta dandogli un sacco di palle che invece avrebbe potuto infilare lui. Perchè ormai segnava ed era tornato ad essere applaudito, ora giocava di nuovo bene, serenamente, con costanza ed il suo talento che a quanto pareva non era davvero dimenticato.  
Così gli bastava un goal a partita, in media. Poi pensava a far segnare Cris tutte le volte che poteva. Spesso prima pensava a questo e poi eventualmente a segnare lui.  
Non era un pensiero primario.   
Ora stava bene, si sentiva bene e lo vedeva nel modo in cui giocava.   
Non gli serviva altro.   
Per cui le cose si evolsero così, spontanee e da sole. Completamente da sole.   
  



	5. In partita, un giorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inizia l'inserimento di James, mentre si fa un po' il punto della situazione in generale, sia per quel che riguarda Karim, sia per quel che riguarda Cris. Da qui in poi avremo un intreccio di situazioni particolari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho sbagliato di pubblicare i capitoli, la settimana scorsa ho messo il capitolo 5 al posto del 4. Adesso se leggete il 4 è un capitolo che non avete letto, mentre il 5 l'avete già letto, ma solo metà. Come se non avessi sbagliato abbastanza, avevo messo un capitolo 5 a metà. Adesso è tutto giusto. Mi scuse ma non l'ho fatto apposta, me ne sono accorta solo ora!

CAPITOLO V:

IN PARTITA UN GIORNO

 

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames41.jpg)  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames42.jpg)  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames37.jpg)   

   

 

Karim si rese conto dell'esistenza di James in partita, un giorno.   
Erano uno davanti all'altro su un calcio di punizione, c'era mischia selvaggia come sempre e vedendo che venivano spintonati si era chiesto se quel piccoletto non sarebbe morto sotto qualche pestone.  
“Ma cosa gli salta in mente di buttarsi in mischia? Si farà male!”  
E così si mise meglio davanti a lui, gli prese il polso per tenerlo a portata di mano e guardando la palla in movimento sopra le loro teste, saltò con lui cercando al tempo stesso di proteggerlo per impedire che gli altri lo demolissero con la loro scarsa delicatezza.  
Questo fu il modo in cui Karim si rese conto della sua esistenza.   
Karim lo fece istintivamente, anche se non era per nulla solito porre certe attenzioni, specie in partita.  
James lo notò, infatti a fine partita, diretti verso gli spogliatoi per lavarsi e cambiarsi, gli mise una mano sulla schiena sudata e gli sorrise dolcemente:   
\- Grazie per prima! - Karim si girò a guardarlo sorpreso e senza capire. - Quando mi hai protetto. Di solito finisco con qualche ginocchio su un rene... - Karim rise per il modo simpatico con cui l'aveva detto ed alzò le spalle fingendo che fosse normale.  
\- L'avrei fatto per chiunque. - Con questo scappò accelerando il passo, come fuggisse da quel momento imbarazzante dove qualcuno aveva osato ringraziarlo per un gesto altruista.  
Marcelo era piombato su James poco dopo, scardinandogli la spalla.  
\- Non è vero. - Disse ridendo. James accolse il brasiliano senza capire, ma con allegria.  
\- Cosa? -   
\- Che lo fa con tutti. Non considera anima viva. Mai. Sia che giochi, sia che non giochi. Karim è come un treno, fissa l'obiettivo e lo raggiunge. O tenta. Ma gli altri intorno a lui sono un contorno! - James lo guardò sorpreso.   
\- Davvero? Fa molti assist e per essere un 9 è anomalo... significa che è altruista. -   
\- Quello è il suo modo di giocare, non di essere. - James si mise un dito sulla  bocca riflessivo.   
\- Quindi non aiuta nessuno di norma? -   
Marcelo alzò le spalle.  
\- Comunque anche gli assist sono principalmente per Cris. Ogni tanto Gareth. Ogni tanto qualcun'altro che si inserisce nei goal. Ma principalmente lui gioca con Cris. - James sentendo quel nome sussultò e sorrise.  
\- E' normale cercare di far segnare Cris... - Marcelo rise.  
\- Se giochi con lui diventa una regola per tutti, ma Karim lo fa spontaneamente, non perchè deve. - A James piacque quest'immagine di Karim, poi si imbambolò a guardare Cris ed ogni altra considerazione precedente fatta, venne scordata.   
Non certo da Marcelo, ovviamente, che aveva già capito la tendenza che quell'anno avrebbe avuto la squadra.  
Entrato negli spogliatoi vide Karim spogliarsi veloce e Jese parlargli a macchinetta seguendolo fedele.   
Poi vide James fare altrettanto con Cris il quale considerava James un cagnolino divertente con cui giocare.   
“Eh sì, sarà un anno interessante!”  
Pensò il terzino brasiliano pimpante mentre li seguiva con lo sguardo.   
Non aveva idea di quanto avesse ragione.   
  
A Jese piaceva sentitamente Karim, Karim se ne era accorto e gli piaceva come amico e persona, ma non voleva storie e casini, per cui lo considerava un fratello, gli stava vicino e si divertiva con lui, ma non c'era la stessa cosa che aveva Jese per lui.   
Un po' aveva i rimasugli di Zizou, un po' era una cosa del tutto istintiva.   
Poi a James piaceva Cris il quale si trovava bene con tutti, specie con le persone allegre e spumeggianti come lui. Sapeva di piacergli e ne approfittava, si divertiva a nutrire il proprio ego.   
Oltre a questo Cris stava passando un periodo particolare, perchè Riky si era lasciato con sua moglie e stava ponderando l'idea di lasciarsi anche lui con Irina e fare coming out con calma, nel tempo.   
Insomma, era un po' in una fase di cambiamento radicale.   
James era una boccata d'aria fresca, giocava con lui, si faceva corteggiare, un po' lo illudeva per distrarsi e divertirsi, ma fondamentalmente non era altro che un compagno di giochi.   
Sapeva che non era carino quello che faceva, perchè James era davvero perso per lui, ma non ci poteva fare nulla. Aveva bisogno di una distrazione dalle proprie decisioni solenni. E Riky non era nemmeno sicuro della separazione da Carol.   
Karim ci mise un po' a capire che James sbavava dietro a Cris perchè ci mise un po' a notare come si doveva il piccoletto.   
Lo notò definitivamente in un'altra partita, quando lo fece segnare e gli saltò addosso abbracciandolo forte.  
Il suo abbraccio gli diede una solenne scarica elettrica, di quelle potenti.  
Aveva un bell'abbraccio, dolce, pieno, sentito e senza paura di darlo. Non era un abbraccio di circostanza come quello di tutti gli altri.  
Era un abbraccio voluto, sincero, cercato.   
Karim si sconvolse a sentirsi abbracciato in quel modo.   
Non scappò subito, se lo tenne stretto e assaporò il momento.  
Poi lo rifece. E di nuovo. Ed ancora.  
Piano piano prese gusto a provocare occasioni per abbracci.   
O grazie a dei goal in combinazione oppure unendosi a lui negli abbracci di gruppo.  
Una volta lo vide abbracciare Cristiano e Gareth e approfittò bellamente della cosa, infatti potendo piombare su di loro da diverse parti, ci andò proprio da dietro.  
Gli si appiccicò per bene, aderì il bacino al suo fondoschiena e lo schiacciò contro i due compagni.   
La sensazione fu elettrizzante.  
Dopo un paio di mesi Karim si era accorto che gli piaceva abbracciare James ed era così vero che ad un certo punto iniziò ad abbracciarlo anche al di là delle partite. Ad esempio prima di scendere in campo o dopo. O negli allenamenti.   
In questi piano piano iniziò ad unirsi al suo gruppetto.  
Di solito Karim non aveva un gruppo con cui si allenava, stava con Raphael.   
Da un certo punto iniziò a stare nel gruppo di Cris, Marcelo, Pepe e James.   
James era vitale per il suo umore.  
Gli piaceva la sua risata.  
Aveva una risata contagiosa e spontanea ed una dolcezza che non stufava.   
Era l'opposto di Zizou ed era diverso anche da Jese o da tutti gli altri con cui era stato.  
Ricordava molto Antoine, il suo compagno di nazionale che però non vedeva spesso. Ora giocava all'Atletico Madrid e c'erano più occasioni, ma di fatto per lui contava molto il vedere regolarmente una persona.   
Le cose a distanza e concordate non erano per lui.  
Forse perchè non arrivava a provare un sentimento tanto forte da voler farle funzionare, come cercavano di fare a fatica e fra alti e bassi Riky e Cris a distanza oceanica.   
Quindi gli abbracci con James divennero un rito splendido e lo divennero anche gli allenamenti con lui. E poi il sedersi vicino se c'era occasione ed il sentirlo ridere e scherzare.  
La sua dolcezza stimolava qualcosa in lui, non sapeva spiegarlo, non gli era mai capitato.   
Lo faceva sentire diverso da come l'avevano fatto sentire tutti gli altri.  
Le varie relazioni, sessuali o meno che fossero state, erano sempre state caratterizzate dalla forza di carattere di entrambi e da una scarsa dolcezza relazionale.   
Forse era questo che gli era sempre mancata. La dose di dolcezza.   
Lui non era una persona dolce, per cui necessitava di quella di qualcun altro.   
O forse lo faceva sentire uomo. Non tanto virile, quanto uomo. Quell'uomo che protegge qualcuno e che si sente vivo ed importante per quello.   
Karim si sentiva tanto turbato quanto euforico e felice.   
Era bello. Qualunque cosa fosse, James lo faceva sentire bene.  
Il resto non contava.  
Per quello notò che moriva dietro a Cris e che Cris a volte ci giocava un po' troppo trattandolo come il suo animaletto personale.  
Non aveva nulla contro Cris che adorava come un fratello, ma se pensava di usarlo per distrarsi dai propri stress personali causati da una relazione complicata a distanza o da scelte decisive varie, si sbagliava.  
Non era giusto illuderlo così.  
\- Glielo devi dire. - Disse Karim tuonando un giorno mentre erano rimasti ad allenarsi insieme come di consueto.   
Karim era cupo, quel giorno.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese Cris senza capire.  
\- Che stai con Riky e che nemmeno la morte vi può separare. Non è giusto che lo usi per nutrire il tuo ego o distrarti o perchè è bello farsi corteggiare. So che sei così, ma non è giusto che lo illudi! -   
Cris aggrottò la fronte fermandosi dal contendere la palla a Karim, il quale si girò e tirò un colpo così forte che colpì la traversa.  
\- Ma chi? -   
La palla schizzò e la traversa tremò, Karim sputò e si girò.  
\- Il piccoletto. - Cris allora capì ed alzò le spalle.  
\- Non ne sto approfittando. Per me è un amico come lo sono Celo, Pepe e Fabio... - Karim sospirò.  
\- Ma non è così per lui. Lui ti muore dietro e lo sai. Devi essere chiaro con lui. Se lo stritoli per ridere... -   
\- Lo faccio anche con gli altri... - Karim chiuse gli occhi paziente.  
\- Sì. - Poi li riaprì e lo guardò diretto e serio. - Ma lui non lo sa. Quando sei perso per qualcuno pensi che ogni gesto sia un segno di quel che spera. Devi essere estremamente chiaro senza tramortirlo e ferirlo. Però almeno sa e non si illude. - Cris rimase zitto col broncio, non gli piaceva fare quelle cose. Preferiva che le persone gli girassero intorno senza doverle gestire personalmente. - Ci sono passato e so come funziona. Io mi sono illuso molto con Zizou. Alla fine ci sono stato di merda. - Questo convinse Cris che aveva ragione.  
Annuì e lasciarono perdere l'allenamento.  
Si avviarono agli spogliatoi continuando a parlare.   
Parlarono di Cris che si era lasciato con Irina, del terzo pallone d'oro che segnava qualcosa di importante nella sua vita calcistica, la fine delle ambizioni probabilmente, e poi parlarono di Riky che non era riuscito a mantenere la separazione con Carol ed era tornato con lei.   
\- Però non devi usare James perchè sei deluso dal fatto che Riky sia tornato con sua moglie. Loro stavano insieme prima che voi vi accoppiaste, questo non vi ha impedito nulla. - Cris annuì.  
Karim era logico e razionale e molto diretto. I suoi erano ragionamenti estremamente giusti.   
\- E' vero. Hai ragione. Sistemerò le cose. - Evidentemente, si disse Karim sorridendo a modo suo, aveva molte cose da sistemare, non solo James.


	6. Sorseggiando un caffè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nella prima parte abbiamo un po' di zizema, in quanto Karim e Zizou si incontrano a fare due chiacchiere circa il momento nel club che Karim sta passando (nella realtà il momento descritto nel capitolo è tale e quale a come è avvenuto). Poi si passa a James, uno di quei rapporti in nascita, diversi da quelli più convenzionali, i primi passi che porteranno a qualcosa.

CAPITOLO VI:  
SORSEGGIANDO UN CAFFE'  
  
Successe poi che James si infortunò piuttosto seriamente, con una prospettiva di due mesi di stop.  
Nel frattempo, proprio mentre Cris aveva promesso di risolvere con Riky, ci litigò.  
Questo si ripercosse nel suo rendimento calcistico, l'unica cosa in grado di farlo giocare con meno lucidità del suo solito.  
Cristiano segnò sui 30 goal solo nella prima parte del campionato, fino a Dicembre. Poi a Gennaio e buona parte di Febbraio, dopo aver ufficializzato la separazione con Irina, la sua ragazza copertina da 5 anni, segnò drasticamente di meno.  
Karim era al top della sua forma, in compenso, e trascinò la squadra insieme ad un raggiante Isco.  
Purtroppo a calcio successero altri imprevisti che pesarono e le cose non andarono come programmato.  
Luka e Sergio si unirono a James nel club degli infortuni gravi e pesanti, pesanti in quanto determinarono un andamento non sempre positivo.  
Cris aveva ancora i suoi problemi con Riky e quindi non riusciva ad essere quello delle triplette ad ogni partita, mentre Gareth si stava a sua volta perdendo sempre più.  
\- Sono felice che almeno tu non molli! - Disse Zizou sorseggiando il caffè che aveva accuratamente mescolato fino a quel momento. Karim si strinse nelle spalle sorridendo orgoglioso di sentirglielo dire.  
\- Anche io. Mi vedono come la colonna dell'attacco, ora come ora. - Zizou sorrise.  
\- Ho visto. Le palle passano da te, tu le gestisci. Saresti un eccellente numero 10, sai? - Karim rimase senza parole non aspettandosi tale complimenti da quello che rimaneva il suo idolo.  
\- Dai, che esagerato... - Zizou rise, ma non mollò.  
\- Non sto scherzando. Sta uscendo la tua identità. Stai gestendo molto bene l'attacco e per essere un 9 è incredibile, perchè di solito si occupano di segnare e basta e tendono ad essere egoisti. Tu hai una visione di gioco eccezionale. Potresti anche cambiare ruolo, andresti alla grande! - Karim sorrise gongolante, si sentì al settimo cielo, al colmo della gioia.  
\- Era il tuo ruolo. Sarebbe un onore poterlo ricoprire se lo facessi bene sul serio. - Zizou scosse la testa.  
\- Certo che sei testardo. Ti dico che lo fai bene! Lo fai già bene! - Karim era imbarazzatissimo.  
\- Se il mister me lo chiede lo farò. - E a Zizou ed al presidente Karim piaceva tanto per questo, perchè lui faceva sempre quello che gli veniva chiesto, se gli chiedevano sacrifici li faceva, se gli chiedevano di far segnare più Cristiano, lo faceva. Se gli avrebbero chiesto un cambio di ruolo, avrebbe accettato senza fiatare.  
Era il giocatore ideale. La cosa che piaceva tanto a Zizou era che il talento c'era sul serio, non era uno che doveva lavorare tanto per avere un rendimento mediocre. Lui lavorava tanto ed aveva un ottimo rendimento, solo che dovendo condividere il posto con una stella come Cristiano, non si prendeva troppo i riflettori.  
\- Che vuoi, mi sono trovato a doverlo fare e l'ho fatto. Mi è venuto spontaneo. Un giorno il mister mi ha preso in parte e mi ha detto 'Cosa succede a Cris?' Me lo ha chiesto perchè lo conosco da 6 anni, giochiamo insieme da molto e ci vede amici. Io ho detto sinceramente che era in una fase di cambiamento e lui ha detto che se ne era accorto. Così mi ha detto 'dagli una mano in campo'. Io ho risposto che non serviva chiederlo perchè l'avrei fatto comunque. Cris mi ha sempre aiutato molto, anche gli altri anni, quando io stento ad entrare in gioco lui è sempre lì che mi passa la palla e ci mettiamo d'accordo sulle mosse da fare e gli schemi... insomma, mi aiuta sempre. Così l'ho fatto. Ho fatto quello che di solito fa lui. Ho provato un po' a gestire l'attacco vedendo che lui non era sempre lucido. Ed insomma, mi riusciva. Poi gli altri si sono messi a seguirmi, a preferire spesso me nel passare la palla... sono cose che aiutano, mi sono sentito in fiducia ed ho giocato anche meglio di sempre. - Zizou sorrise fiero di lui, ascoltando la sue entusiasta spiegazione. Poi piegò la testa di lato e pensieroso disse dopo un attimo:  
\- Saresti perfetto come stella di una squadra. - Karim si illuminò di nuovo e si commosse sapendo cosa pensava.  
Sentire la fiducia di tutti intorno era importante, ma sentire quella di Zizou era vitale.  
Karim fiorì di nuovo, ulteriormente, come se prima la fioritura non fosse stata completa.  
Sentirsi apprezzati dalla gente che ti circondava ti faceva giocare meglio, era un effetto domino.  
Nel suo caso si rispecchiò anche nella vita privata, nel personale.  
Karim si sentì carico e pronto, ma non sapeva bene per cosa. Si sentiva solo pronto.  
Si rese conto di piacere agli altri, di fare un certo effetto in diverse persone e che non serviva vivere all'ombra di chi si aveva accanto.  
Si decise a chiudere definitivamente con Cloe, la sua ragazza, rimanendole amico per crescere comunque la bambina.  
Poi si decise ad aprirsi a qualcosa.  
Ritornò sessualmente attivo, ricominciò con le donne.  
Sapeva che se si fosse messo con un ragazzo sarebbe probabilmente stato uno della squadra e visto che Jese gli moriva dietro e che non gli dispiaceva, probabilmente sarebbe stato proprio lui, ma lo rispettava troppo per farlo così, giusto per farlo, per tornare alla vita.  
Così preferì andare con qualche donna facile, obbligando la ragazza al segreto.  
Foto e serate insieme a volontà, ma senza farsi vedere da nessuno e senza pubblicare foto, soprattutto senza spargere la voce.  
Queste erano le sue condizioni, altrimenti non si sarebbero più visti.  
Lei aveva accettato di buon grado convinta che prima o poi avrebbe cambiato idea, che si sarebbe innamorato.  
Ovviamente rimase sempre un passatempo sporadico.  
  
Nel frattempo Cris si riprese e parlò con James da cui ne uscì a pezzi.  
Quel giorno Karim era con sua figlia in una delle sue giornate libere, quando ricevette l'sms di Cris.  
'Credo d'aver spezzato il cuore di James. Per quel discorso che ti dicevo. Puoi andare a vedere se è intero?'  
Cris non ne aveva parlato con nessun altro se non lui, quindi gli parve normale chiederlo a lui.  
Sapeva che Karim non era il più indicato per consolare qualcuno, Fabio lo era, ma Fabio l'aveva convinto a fare pace con Riky e a chiarire con James, per cui il suo l'aveva ampiamente fatto.  
Karim in quel periodo faceva le sue veci in squadra, in campo, per cui a Cris venne spontaneo chiedere se poteva occuparsi anche di questo.  
James aveva ricominciato la fisioterapia e quindi stava meglio riguardo il suo infortunio.  
'Ok, vado a vedere.' Non fece domande, era il bello di avere a che fare con lui.  
Chiedevi un favore, lui lo faceva. Stop.  
Cris lo adorava anche per quello.  
  
Karim era nella fase strana riguardo James. La fase in cui gli piaceva abbracciarlo e averci a che fare, ma l'infortunio ed il vederlo decisamente meno, aveva allentato questa strana voglia.  
Solo quando varcò la soglia di casa sua, si rese conto che gli mancava il suo sorriso. E quando vide che non sorrideva, non gli piacque.  
\- Sei solo? - Chiese Karim guardandosi intorno nella casa silenziosa e spaziosa. Sapeva che era sposato e con una figlia.  
James, il quale non aveva idea di che cosa ci facesse lì, annuì disorientato senza la capacità di sorridere.  
\- Io... sì... loro sono dai miei suoceri per questi due giorni che è il compleanno di... - James si mise a farfugliare la storia della sua famiglia e Karim staccò il cervello sedendosi nel divano.  
\- Scusa, ho divagato. - Fece con un sorrisino appena accennato. Karim lo fece al suo posto e la cosa sorprese il proprietario di casa, ancora smarrito.  
\- Vuoi bere qualcosa? - Chiese ricordandosi le buone maniere. Karim alzò le spalle chiedendo un thé freddo che gli venne portato poco dopo. James si sedette accanto a lui, poca distanza fra i due, uno rivolto verso l'altro, quindi seduti a tre quarti.  
Si misero a sorseggiare guardandosi, studiandosi.  
James molto stupito della sua visita, non osava chiedergli come mai fosse venuto. Karim non aveva idea che bisognava spiegare il motivo della visita che si faceva.  
\- Come stai? - Chiese poi andando dritto al sodo. James non aveva idea che si riferisse alla questione di Cris, quindi rispose come rispondeva a tutti in quel periodo a causa dell'infortunio.  
\- Molto meglio, grazie. Ormai che ho iniziato la fisioterapia va praticamente bene. Non vedo l'ora di tornare in campo! Sono così stufo di stare a casa che non hai idea! Le cose stanno andando come avevano detto i medici. - Tornò a fare un lungo monologo per nulla ascoltato da Karim, alla fine lo interruppe.  
\- Intendevo come stai dopo che Cris ti ha parlato. - Silenzio.  
Quel silenzio pesante ed improvviso.  
Karim sapeva come fare i colpi di scena!


	7. Divano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim è da James per consolarlo dopo che Cris lo ha scaricato e si sa come consola Karim.

CAPITOLO VII:  
DIVANO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames39.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames36.jpg)  


  
  
James in un attimo si dimenticò dell'uso della parola. La testa vuota, la lingua annodata e gli occhi sgranati in una muta e chiara domanda.  
'Tu sai?'  
Karim si rese conto di essere stato troppo brusco e diretto e sospirando mise giù il bicchiere e si scusò.  
\- Non intendevo essere diretto, ma è un mio difetto. - Poi continuando a scrutare il suo viso sotto shock, si sforzò di spiegare ancora. - So cosa sta succedendo a Cris e so che ti ha parlato. Mi ha chiesto di vedere come stai. -  
James, con difficoltà, tornò a parlare con una voce sussurrata.  
\- Te lo ha chiesto lui? - Karim annuì.  
\- Ma sarei venuto comunque sapendo che ti ha parlato. - Non era proprio vero, non era nel suo stile. Ma James poteva benissimo crederlo. Sorrise sforzandosi.  
\- Grazie, sei molto gentile. Sei molto amico di Cris? - Karim annuì.  
\- Ho vissuto in prima persona la sua storia con Riky. So quel che ha passato e che sta passando. Se c'è una certezza nella mia vita è che quei due non si lasceranno mai. - Non sapeva perchè lo diceva, forse voleva che fosse chiaro, forse voleva vedere la sua reazione per essere sicuro che magari non diceva di stare bene anche se non era vero.  
James si morse il labbro abbassando lo sguardo mortificato, in totale crisi e difficoltà. Impossibile non notarlo.  
\- Me lo ha detto solo oggi. Non avevo idea che stesse con qualcuno. Cioè so che la storia con Irina era una cosa da copertina, per la reputazione. Non sapevo niente e nessuno me lo ha detto ed io... - A quel punto James tolse ogni scarsa cintura di sicurezza, perchè non c'era obiettivamente un motivo per non sfogarsi. Karim sapeva tutto ed era lì per quello. E lui aveva bisogno di parlare, di sfogarsi e di essere consolato.  
Ne aveva bisogno davvero.  
\- Io ero super cotto di lui e pensavo di piacergli ed invece ero solo un amico. Gli piaceva piacermi, adora fare lo scemo con gli scemi... come fa con Marcelo e Pepe, per dire... e quindi io sono così allegro e lui ama giocare così con me. Ma non è perchè ci prova con me o ci sta, insomma. È il suo modo di essere amico di qualcuno. Si adatta a chi ha vicino. E poi ha detto che sta attraversando un periodo strano con Riky per varie cose, ma che ora è tornato con lui e che va tutto bene di nuovo ed io non so, non so come non mi sono accorto che aveva un altro e che mi vedeva come un compagno di giochi ma non altro... che stupido che sono stato, che stupido davvero! -  
Karim ascoltò consapevole il suo sfogo, tutte le sue parole fluivano fuori come un fiume in piena e lui, dispiaciuto, si sentiva un idiota che non sapeva cosa dire. Non era adatto a quel ruolo, voleva sparire.  
Quando smise di parlare perchè la sua voce si ruppe, straripò qualcosa in Karim che si girò verso di lui, gli prese il mento fra le dita e lo guardò negli occhi serio e calmo.  
\- Va bene anche se piangi. Sono qua per questo. Non è mai facile, lo so. Ci sono passato. - James cercava ancora di trattenersi, ma le lacrime erano lì, la voce ormai rotta. E Karim proseguì per fargli capire che era vero che sapeva come ci si sentiva. - Ti sembra che le cose vadano bene, sai che non può essere vero, ma le cose fra voi vanno così bene che non puoi non illuderti. Come può non essere come dici? E ci credi. Ci credi che sia vero. Che lui ti ricambi. Ma poi non è così e tu ci stai male. Ci stai così male quando capisci che non sarà mai così e che avevi solo visto male, che vuoi cancellare tutto. Ti senti un idiota. Ma non puoi cancellare e non sai con che faccia lo rivedrai. Ma lo rivedrai e lui sarà gentile ed allegro con te per non farti pesare nulla, ma ora saprai che quando ti toccherà non sarà perchè ci sta provando con te, come pensavi, ma è solo in amicizia e basta. Lo fa perchè lo fa anche con gli altri. E tu piano piano te ne farai una ragione e starai meglio, riuscirai a stargli vicino senza morire dentro. E sarai anche suo amico come lui lo è con te. Rimarrà sempre dentro di te un posto speciale per lui, uno sguardo diverso, una parola in più per lui. Però arriverai ad essere suo amico e ad innamorarti di qualcun altro, ad avere un'altra storia, a sospirare per altri. Ti distrarrai, andrai a letto con qualcun altro, ti divertirai e poi un giorno ti dirai ok, sono pronto a ricominciare. Posso avere un'altra storia. -  
Karim aveva parlato così tanto davvero con pochissime persone e James rimase senza parole nel sentire quante ne aveva. Ma soprattutto quanto esatte fossero.  
Shockato e meravigliato, distolto dal suo dolore, ipnotizzato da lui, disse:  
\- Ci sei passato? - Karim annuì in difficoltà, a disagio. Ma sorrise.  
\- Sì. Non è facile, ti avverto. Ma ci riuscirai. - James non chiese con chi, non sapeva nulla della sua vita privata, Karim era molto chiuso come persona e riservatissimo. Non sapeva nemmeno se era bisessuale o etero. Perchè sapeva che aveva una figlia, ma non aveva nemmeno idea se fosse sposato.  
Così distratto da questi strani pensieri assurdi, glielo chiese.  
\- Ma tu sei sposato? - Karim, preso in contropiede da questa strana domanda, gli rispose.  
\- No. Avevo la ragazza con cui ho avuto mia figlia, ma siamo rimasti amici ed ognuno fa la sua vita. Collaboriamo per la bambina e basta. Non ci amiamo e non possiamo fingere di amarci solo perchè non siamo stati attenti a scopare. - James si imbarazzò ma annuì ammirato.  
\- E' una scelta saggia e coerente, secondo me. - Poi ci ripensò. - Ma quindi non ti riferivi a lei? - Karim sorrise dolcemente.  
\- No. - Però non disse chi e James non lo chiese. Invece, candido, fece un'altra domanda. Per pura curiosità. Perchè spostare l'attenzione su qualcun altro era meglio che mantenerla su di sé e sul proprio dolore. E poi Karim ci era passato. Sapeva. Poteva fidarsi.  
\- Ora ne sei uscito? - Karim annuì sempre sorridendo. Non aveva idea del motivo di tanto interesse, cominciò a pensare che volesse accettare il suo consiglio di distrarsi e divertirsi andando a letto con qualcun altro e stava tastando il terreno. Lo trovò dolce nella sua innocenza e spontaneità.  
Un genere totalmente nuovo rispetto a quelli con cui era sempre stato.  
Forse il genere che aveva sempre cercato senza saperlo.  
\- Sì. -  
\- E sei pronto per altre storie? - Karim si avvicinò a lui, sul divano. James non si allontanò. Non gli toccava più il mento con le dita, non lo toccava proprio. Ma quello sguardo e quella vicinanza erano sempre più spiccati ed a momenti non avrebbero respirato.  
Caldo, improvvisamente.  
\- Sì. -  
\- Ma quanto tempo fa è successo? - Karim scosse il capo.  
\- Mesi fa. Ma è una storia complicata. Prima mi ha rifiutato, poi siamo rimasti in rapporti tanto che ho pensato di piacergli lo stesso. Dopo non è mai successo nulla ed anzi si è allontanato. - Karim iniziò a carezzargli la guancia partendo dagli occhi all'ingiù, delicato e sensuale. James quasi non respirava ammaliato. - Quindi ci ho sofferto molto. Ma ho continuato a sentirlo e vederlo di tanto in tanto. Alla fine l'ho superata. Lo vedo in amicizia. Ha un posto speciale in me, però sono riuscito a riprendere la mia vita sessuale. Ed ora sono pronto ad un'altra storia, se arriva. Intanto farò tutto quello che mi va. - Ed ora gli andava James.  
Improvviso, inevitabile, evidente.  
Karim si rese conto che gli andava James e che a James serviva quella distrazione per non pensare a Cris, per sentirsi di nuovo meglio, almeno fisicamente. Perchè quello era la sola cosa che funzionava, sempre.  
James era ipnotizzato da lui, affascinante a modo suo e molto vicino, il suo tocco ammaliante ed intrigante come il suo sguardo sicuro. Ma non aveva idea di che cosa stava succedendo e di cos'era quello che provava ora.  
Quel calore, quella voglia di qualcosa. Qualcosa di nuovo. Qualcosa di piacevole.  
Voglia che Karim non smettesse di carezzarlo con le dita.  
Perso in lui.  
\- E cosa vuoi fare? - Chiese senza sapere se intendesse al momento od in generale. Karim lo prese 'al momento' e senza farsi il minimo problema rispose sfilandosi la maglia.  
\- Occuparmi di un cucciolo smarrito. - James sbatté gli occhi smarrito e shockato, convinto di essersi perso. Karim sorrise a torso nudo e si alzò su un ginocchio, l'altra gamba a terra. Poi si chinò verso di lui tenendo una mano allo schienale e l'altra sulla sua guancia. Gli occhi fissi nei suoi. - Voglio distrarti. -  
Si chinò e James si stese lentamente, in trance.  
\- Io non... - Non sapeva se fosse giusto, non capiva nulla. Era stato tanto male ed ora era la prima volta che non pensava a piangere di continuo, era la prima volta che non si sentiva uno stupido scaricato, ma un ragazzo desiderato. Ancora in grado di provare cose belle.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. - Mormorò sulle sue labbra ben disegnate e tremanti.  
Karim gliele fermò con le proprie ed il mondo svanì lento nella sua bocca che si aprì.  
Si succhiarono aderendo l'un l'altro, poi Karim infilò la lingua fra le sue e James, sorpreso, l'accolse.  
Poco dopo stava rispondendo ad uno dei baci più belli ed intensi mai dati.  
Il francese baciava in modo perfetto.  
Era sconvolgente il modo in cui usava la lingua, come giocava con la sua, che non era troppo impetuoso od aggressivo, ma lento e sensuale e gli dava dei leggeri assaggi per poi ritirarsi e spingerlo a prenderne di più.  
James smarrito e confuso si trovò non solo a rispondere con trasporto ad un bacio ubriacante, ma gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo attirò a sé stendendosi giù con la schiena, aprì le gambe e lo fece sistemare nel mezzo.  
Lui e la sua spontanea innocenza diedero alla testa a Karim il quale si premette su di lui facendogli sentire sul suo inguine il proprio e quanto era eccitato e lo desiderava.  
James circondò con le gambe facendogli capire che era più che disposto a starci e Karim sconvolto dal modo con cui gli si dava, con una tale innocenza e voglia di provare qualcosa di piacevole, di essere desiderato, scivolò sul suo collo succhiando lento ma con trasporto la sua pelle sensibile. Le mani si intrufolarono sotto la sua maglia e gliel'alzarono, trovarono i capezzoli che tormentarono e quando li sentì duri, andò con la bocca. La lingua percorse delicato per poi tirarli e succhiarli.  
Proseguì le sue carezze esperte sul resto del corpo, infilandosi fra i loro bacini uniti. James slacciò le gambe lasciandogli spazio e Karim se lo prese. Infilò le mani sotto ai pantaloni della tuta larga e ai boxer e gli prese l'erezione iniziando a massaggiargliela.  
La mano si muoveva su e giù veloce e stretta sul suo membro ora eccitato, la sua voce lo incitava e lo eccitava e al posto della mano ci mise la propria bocca.  
Karim sparì fra le sue gambe aperte, le dita di James sulla sua nuca ad attirarlo a sé, i gemiti sempre più forti, sconvolto da come lo faceva suo con la lingua e la bocca, da come giocava con la gola, da come lo stringeva e lo stuzzicava.  
Karim non era bravo solo a baciare, era bravo con la lingua e con la bocca in generale e James finì di eccitarsi dopo il suo trattamento speciale.  
Raggiunse l'orgasmo nella sua bocca, Karim non si fece problemi e si prese anche il suo sapore. James sconvolto pure di quello lo guardò rosso ed imbarazzato, mentre alla sua totale mercede ed in condizioni sconvolgenti aspettava che lo ricoprisse col suo corpo caldo e sicuro.  
La maglia alzata sotto le braccia, i pantaloni e i boxer abbassati, l'erezione completamente fuori, le gambe aperte e le braccia in richiamo di un Karim che, sorridente e predatore, si sistemò di nuovo su di lui ricoprendolo, scaldandolo.  
James chiuse le braccia intorno al suo capo e cercò la sua bocca.  
I due si baciarono e di nuovo fu uno dei baci più belli mai dati e ricevuti.  
Il ragazzino sarebbe stato lì a farsi fare di tutto per ore, specie dalla sua lingua.  
Tuttavia ad un certo punto sparì col viso contro il suo collo e Karim, dolcemente, protettivo, sconvolto, lo tenne sotto di sé come un felino fa col suo cucciolo spaventato.  
Rimasero così in silenzio ad ascoltare i loro respiri tornare normali.  
Karim non chiese di essere ricambiato, per quella volta decise di trovare una soluzione da solo una volta uscito.  
  
Più tardi Cris gli scrisse.  
'Come è andata?'  
Karim gli rispose.  
'Era molto giù ma l'ho consolato.'  
'Ti devo un favore.'  
Karim sorrise.  
'No non serve. Me lo sono già preso.'  
Silenzio. Lunghi minuti di silenzio.  
Poi Cris capì.  
'Puttana! Non serviva scopertelo! Ti avevo detto consolalo, non scopalo!'  
La risata di Karim echeggiò nella camera.  
'Non l'ho scopato. L'ho fatto godere! Fidati che stava meglio di com'era quando sono arrivato.'  
'Non ne dubito.' Poi poco dopo: 'Comunque grazie.'  
Karim sorrise sornione.  
'Grazie a te.'  
Scambi di favori.


	8. A fine allenamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il nuovo capitolo, qua i protagonisti sono Karim e Jese. C'è un riferimento ad un fatto reale, verso primavera, Karim, il vero Karim, ha cliccato 'mi piace' ad una mia foto su instagram che potrete vedere sotto. E così ho deciso di usare la cosa. Sono davvero convinta che Jese abbia un debole per Karim, ma Karim lo vede solo come un fratellino. Vediamo come gestisce la cosa.

CAPITOLO IX:  
A FINE ALLENAMENTO

<https://instagram.com/p/1sXC4KAK9t>

  
Non avevano ancora fatto sesso, ma James adesso non riusciva a pensare che a quello. Non era mai stato seriamente attratto da Karim sebbene lo avesse sempre considerato un bel ragazzo, un tipo affascinante. Specie per quel carattere un po' tenebroso.  
Riconobbe che probabilmente si stava verificando quello che aveva detto Karim, si stava aggrappando a lui perchè lo distraeva dal proprio dolore.  
Tutte le volte che rivedeva Cris e che questi era amichevole e scherzoso con lui, era una tragedia perchè poi la sua testa iniziava a ripetergli 'ma come può essere che non mi voglia?' e quindi poi tornava al punto di partenza.  
Si era unito al gruppo esterno, pur allenandosi in parte col terapista, per cui li vedeva ma non era proprio con loro.  
Gli orari comunque ormai erano gli stessi.  
Con Karim non era successo di nuovo, ma tutte le volte che si incrociavano si sorridevano diversamente da come facevano prima e questa era una cosa che aiutava James, in qualche modo. Lo aiutava a stare meglio.  
Non perchè Karim lo volesse e quindi ok, non mi vuole Cris ma mi vuole qualcun altro.  
Era perchè comunque in lui c'era un rifugio sicuro, sapeva che quando avesse avuto bisogno di piangere, Karim l'avrebbe fatto stare bene. Come un incantesimo.  
  
Karim non aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa succedeva nel ragazzino, non andava a chiederglielo, era del tipo che se voleva farglielo sapere, lo cercava e glielo diceva.  
James era alle prese con la propria gestione personale, quando Jese si fece avanti.  
Erano ormai verso la primavera, le cose a calcio non andavano proprio come avevano sperato, gli infortuni importanti stavano penalizzando la squadra, ma in cambio Karim e Isco erano ulteriormente sbocciati ed i due riuscivano a condurre la squadra quasi sempre alla vittoria, quasi... naturalmente se in un club simile per vincere sempre sarebbe stato sufficiente due buoni giocatori, non sarebbe servito spendere milioni e milioni per i top player...  
Di conseguenza Karim dopo un periodo in cui condusse la squadra al posto perfino di Cris, cominciò ad accusare i primi segni di cedimento.  
In uno di quei momenti, Jese, il quale gli moriva dietro e non lo nascondeva molto, si fece avanti.  
La situazione fra loro era particolare, Karim si era accorto dei suoi sentimenti, però non voleva illuderlo andandoci a letto perchè era carino e si poteva fare.  
La sua fama era di uno che aveva una vita sessuale piuttosto attiva e soprattutto che non aveva limitazioni di genere, aveva candidamente ammesso nel gruppo che aveva provato anche dei trans perchè tutto quel caos era decisamente intrigante.  
\- Ti piacciono le tette grandi ed un cazzo funzionante? - Aveva chiesto quel giorno un indelicato Cris.  
Karim senza problemi aveva risposto:  
\- Hai fotografato i miei gusti! - Poi però aveva spiegato: - Mi piace un po' tutto, anche i ragazzi normali o le ragazze complete. Però in ogni caso li preferisco ben dotati. Tutti. In tutti i sensi. Se poi hanno questo e quello beh, non è un problema. - Jese era rimasto sconvolto ed eccitato dall'apertura mentale di Karim, non aveva mai incontrato uno così aperto ed avanti, in quel senso.  
Sperava di emularlo, imitava il suo stile nell'aspetto e nei modi e gli stava sempre accanto bevendo ogni cosa di lui, solo che certe domande personali non osava farle. Aspettava il momento propizio per farsi avanti, visto che non capiva come mai se era così sessualmente attivo, non ci provasse con lui.  
Gli aveva fatto capire spesso che gli piaceva, che ci sarebbe stato, ma non aveva mai avuto conferme a riguardo.  
  
Gli allenamenti odierni erano finiti, Karim e Jese si erano fermati per delle rifiniture. Normalmente Karim le faceva con Cris, ma quel giorno il portoghese aveva problemi al ginocchio, per cui aveva dato forfait. Karim a quel punto aveva chiesto a Jese se gli andava di dargli una mano e così era stato felicissimo di aiutarlo.  
Dopo gli allenamenti regolari rifiniva certi aspetti tecnici sotto porta o negli scontri uno contro uno, per superare l'avversario raggirandolo oppure con tecniche sopraffine tipo tunnel in giravolta o campane con passi complicati.  
Cose che gli aveva insegnato Zizou, ma che per fare perfettamente doveva provare e riprovare ogni giorno.  
Siccome anche Cris faceva le stesse cose, si trovavano insieme.  
Karim iniziò ad insegnarle a Jese, il quale al settimo cielo per quella conquista, si convinse che era un segno.  
Ci sarebbe stato. Poteva provarci.  
L'allenamento andò a gonfie vele e lo spagnolo mostrò molta attitudine e talento, Karim soddisfatto dell'allievo gli fece i complimenti dicendo di continuare a provare perchè aveva dei piedi fantastici. Parlando di questo, si avviarono allo spogliatoio.  
Erano soli, iniziarono a spogliarsi e Jese si disse che era il momento, era il momento perfetto. Doveva scoprirsi, fare un passo.  
Erano sotto la doccia quando decise di introdurre il discorso sfruttando una cosa successa proprio in quei giorni.  
\- Ho visto che hai messo un ‘mi piace’ ad una foto particolare, l'altro giorno... - Karim alzò un sopracciglio senza capire.  
\- Sono una persona molto social, mi piace vedere cosa mettono in giro su di me... - Spiegò senza capire a cosa si riferisse. - Quale dici in particolare? -  
Jese, che si lavava nel box accanto al suo e che era rivolto verso di lui, si sforzò di non guardargli le parti intime per non bloccarsi o peggio inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.  
\- Quella in cui io e te parliamo con Zizou. - Karim capì subito a quale si era riferito e si mise a ridere insultandosi allo stesso tempo.  
Aveva saputo che non era stata una grande idea, ma alla fine non era riuscito ad evitare il ‘mi piace’ proprio su quella foto.  
Era una ragazza che aveva messo una foto sua che parlava con Jese e Zizou ed il suo commento era stato 'Karim ama Zizou e Jese ama Karim! Il miglior triangolo di tutti i tempi!'  
Quella ragazza ci aveva preso in pieno e visto che la cosa l'aveva fatto morire dal ridere in quel momento, gli era scappato il ‘mi piace’.  
Poi se ne era pentito, ma una volta messo era messo.  
In poco tempo 950 persone avevano messo mi piace a quella foto vedendo che l'aveva fatto anche lui e se per tutti forse era parso uno scherzo, ovvero un modo per riderci su, a quanto pareva Jese si era chiesto il vero motivo di quel click.  
Adesso era lì e doveva rispondergli in modo esauriente.  
Sospirando, continuò a lavarsi senza fermarsi, non immaginando come uscirne.  
\- Mi ha fatto ridere... - Disse ghignando.  
\- Ce ne sono molte più divertenti in generale... quella più che divertente è particolare, no? - Jese continuò l'indagine, Karim voleva evaporare.  
Alzò le spalle accompagnando l'acqua sul proprio corpo in modo da togliersi la schiuma e poter andarsene.  
\- Non ci trovo niente di male. I fan hanno idee, visioni e gusti particolari, come dici tu, e molte di queste mi piacciono e mi fanno anche ridere. -  
Jese non mollava.  
\- E' il solo post di quel genere che ti ho visto apprezzare. Quanti ce ne saranno con 'idee particolari'? - Disse facendo le virgolette nell'aria.  
Karim chiuse il rubinetto e Jese fece altrettanto seguendolo.  
\- Dove vuoi arrivare? - Chiese cominciando a seccarsi. Rendendosene conto Jese si insultò. Non stava andando come sperava. Karim sembrava un felino in gabbia che cercava di scappare più che un felino in procinto di attaccare una preda che bramava.  
\- Ci hai messo quel ‘mi piace’ perchè è vero? Perchè quella ragazza ha fotografato la situazione reale? - Nessuno sapeva di lui e Zizou se non Raphael e Cris. I due non ne avevano fatto parola con anima viva.  
Quelli svegli se ne erano accorti da soli, gli altri non avevano voluto vedere la realtà.  
Altri come Jese, appunto, che sperava che Karim lo chiamasse 'fratellino' perchè gli piaceva più che come amico.  
Karim si sforzò di non sbuffare o alzare gli occhi al cielo, Jese lo fissava insistente in viso per cui si limitò a rimanere con l'asciugamano intorno alla vita.  
Era ad un bivio, essere brutalmente diretto e dirgli una volta per tutte come stavano le cose, o deviarlo e tirare fuori qualche scusa?  
In un istante si ricordò come si era sentito lui quando si era convinto di piacere a Zizou ed invece poi non era stato così. Per lo meno per quanto gli aveva detto Zizou stesso alla fine.  
E decise. Sospirò, rimase con l'asciugamano e glielo disse:  
\- Cosa dice quella didascalia? - Jese la citò.  
\- Karim ama Zizou e Jese ama Karim... - Karim non lo fece proseguire.  
\- Quella ragazza ha usato le parole esatte. - Disse serio, cercando di comunicare con gli occhi senza dover infierire oltre.  
Vide gli occhi di Jese farsi lucidi e lo vide avvampare di delusione e dolore. Quello che aveva voluto evitare. Karim sospirò e si mise le dita sugli occhi strofinandoseli.  
\- Senti, volevo evitare questo dialogo, sono stato stupido a cliccare su quella foto, non ci ho pensato subito. C'è stato un periodo in cui io provavo per Zizou quello che tu ora provi per me. Non siamo mai stati insieme, né mai ci staremo. Siamo molto amici. E vorrei che anche fra noi due le cose rimanessero così. Sto molto bene con te, ti adoro e ci tengo a te alla tua amicizia. - Jese esplose mentre nel petto l'enorme emozione e sentimento accumulato si ingigantiva fino a soffocarlo.  
\- Ma non ti piaccio? Non ci andresti a letto con me? So che vai con chiunque se ti va, non ti servono i sentimenti per scopare! Ho capito che sei così! Non lo faresti con me? - Nel casino di quel che stava provando, stava dicendo la prima cosa che gli veniva anche se non era esattamente quello che voleva far intendere.  
Karim alzò le mani cercando di calmarlo e sempre con un tono padrone di sé, lo fermò:  
\- Jese, non è una questione di scopare. Ti scoperei, sei carino, mi piaci come persona, ma provo solo amicizia per te! -  
\- Ma tu hai detto che scopi anche se non ami! - Karim rise, voleva dire che in realtà se amava non scopava, visto che con Zizou non ci era mai stato, ma evitò.  
\- Provo troppo rispetto per te, ti voglio troppo bene per farlo. Io non sono in grado di innamorarmi, ora come ora. Ho ancora i miei casini per la testa. Ma ti adoro, sei una persona in gamba e sto bene con te. Per questo non voglio farti soffrire e usarti come buco! Io scopo per passare il tempo, per stare fisicamente bene, per sfogare gli ormoni, ma solo se non provo niente per l'altro. Tu sei innamorato di me, sei coinvolto, non sarebbe solo una scopata. Un giorno mi diresti se ti amo ed io ti direi no e tu... tu staresti come sono stato io quando gli ho chiesto se anche lui provava la stessa cosa... so di cosa parlo, credimi. Non voglio farlo a te. -  
Le lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare dai suoi occhi, quando capì che non sarebbe mai successo e che si era esposto per nulla.  
Ma soprattutto quando capì che aveva ragione nel non volerlo fare.  
Karim lo abbracciò.  
\- Ti scoperei, mi piaci. Ho scopato con gente che me lo tirava meno. Ma per loro non provavo questo forte senso di protezione. Non voglio farti soffrire. Provo un sentimento definito per te. Molto definito. Sei il mio fratellino. - Jese annuì capendo perfettamente che era meglio così, saperlo ed aver chiarito tutto.  
\- Hai ragione, è meglio non confondere le cose. Potremmo incasinare tutto, rovinare e... - Cercava di riprendersi un po' di dignità, ma aveva solo bisogno di piangere.  
Karim annuì e gli baciò la testa, poi gli prese le spalle e se lo staccò.  
\- Ti lascio solo, prenditi il tempo che ti serve. Io vado a fare una nuotata. - Jese sorrise con enorme sforzo, ma grato che capisse sempre quello che gli serviva.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la questione dei gusti sessuali di Karim mi sono riferita a delle voci che hanno circolato un periodo, che dicevano che Karim fosse andato con un trans. Non ho idea se sia vero o no, ma ho voluto approfittare ed usare la notizia a mio piacere.


	9. Fisioterapia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Karim a consolare James per la delusione amorosa, ma vediamo qualche giorno dopo come reagise il piccoletto nel rivedere Karim e come questi affronta la situazione dei giorni successivi. Di solito non deve affrontarla, ma questa volta gli tocca fare qualcosa. E se James volesse replicare perchè effettivamente gli è stato utile per stare bene e non pensare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine c'è qualche immagine che mi ha ispirato per il capitolo...

CAPITOLO VIII:  
FISIOTERAPIA

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c9dd995074877046b4d8c1a673040c1c/tumblr_niss14LxDu1rmdmxco1_500.jpg)

  
Per James non fu facile assimilare il rifiuto di Cris, sarebbe stato meglio non sapere nulla, per lo meno questo lo pensò per un po'.  
Karim non tornò da lui e non lo cercò di proposito, ma lo incontrò in palestra durante la sua seduta di fisioterapia.  
Aveva l'abitudine di fare un'ora almeno in palestra prima delle sessioni regolari di allenamenti, si trovava lì con Cris ed i due poi si fermavano un'altra ora dopo per rifiniture personali.  
L'anno precedente a loro si univa anche Zizou, quest'anno, con orari diversi, non riusciva più.  
Ogni tanto, ma di solito alla fine e non prima, anche altri si univano a loro a perfezionare qualcosa in cui si sentivano carenti. Ad esempio Gareth, Isco o Jese.  
Quel giorno Karim si trovò solo in palestra. Riky era riuscito a ritagliarsi del tempo ed era venuto a trovare Cris, siccome ci voleva sempre un sacco di tempo fra andata e ritorno, alla fine stavano insieme poche ore. Per questo tendevano ad evitare follie simili, ma siccome i due avevano fatto pace di recente, Riky aveva deciso di venire.  
James iniziava quel giorno la riabilitazione in palestra, naturalmente non solo.  
Quando Karim lo vide, lo salutò in modo del tutto normale, senza considerare quanto successo qualche giorno prima.  
Ci aveva pensato un po’, ma non si era soffermato molto.  
Era contento di essere tornato ufficialmente in pista, per il resto andava tutto bene.  
James non l'aveva certo presa allo stesso modo.  
Infatti, appena rivide Karim, sbagliò movimento e per poco non cadde facendosi di nuovo male. Il terapista lo fece fermare e riposare, nel mentre se ne andò a fare altre cose.  
Karim naturalmente non si era accorto di nulla, si mise vicino a lui e approfittando del momento di tranquillità, gli chiese come stava.  
\- Allora? - chiese facendogli un cenno col capo mentre si metteva sul tappeto a correre.  
James era in palla, rosso in viso e affannato, provò a rispondere, ma si trovò anche a balbettare.  
\- B-bene... Gra-grazie. E tu? - Karim alzò le spalle.  
\- Tutto ok. - iniziò così a correre e James non riuscì a staccargli più gli occhi di dosso. Sentendosi osservato, tornò a guardarlo e solo a quel punto si accorse che il piccoletto aveva qualcosa di strano.  
\- Si? - James si riscosse distogliendo lo sguardo a disagio.  
\- No niente, mi ero incantato, scusa... - Karim ridacchiò.  
\- Sono così affascinante... - disse scherzando. James tornò ad arrossire e rise istericamente.  
\- Eh già... - poi rendendosi conto di cosa gli era scappato, si mise istintivamente la mano sulla bocca impallidendo. Karim notò quel gesto più che il suo 'già', quindi a quel punto lo guardò ed iniziò a fare caso al suo strano stato che effettivamente era agitato.  
Fu comunque salvato dal terapista che tornò in quel momento, così non dovette trovare qualcosa da dire o fare.  
Entrambi ripresero i propri esercizi, Karim osservando un impacciato James.  
"Che carino... È imbarazzato per l'orgasmo dell'altra volta..."  
Fino a qualche tempo fa non ci sarebbe arrivato da solo, ma ora era un Karim diverso, più consapevole di sé e principalmente grazie a Zizou e Jese.  
  
L'ora si concluse ed i due si diressero insieme negli spogliatoi, James era di nuovo imbarazzato, non gli era mai capitata una cosa del genere. Gli piaceva uno che l'aveva scaricato mentre era stato con un altro a cui non aveva mai pensato in quei termini. Il punto era che non riusciva a far finta di nulla.  
\- Come procede? - chiese Karim sfilandosi la canottiera con cui si era allenato agli attrezzi.  
James spalancò gli occhi e vedendo il suo bel fisico sempre più nudo, tornò nel pallone.  
\- C-come procede cosa? -  
Karim fece un ghigno e si tolse anche i pantaloni.  
\- In generale... la riabilitazione, le ferite... - Dopo di questo si sedette su una panchina, nella sua postazione che era proprio attaccata a quella di James in quanto numerate con quello che indossavano in campo, e rimase in slip e con l'asciugamano in mano a strofinarsi il sudore.  
James in piedi a metà fra il vestito e lo svestito lo guardò nel pallone, ma cercò di sforzarsi e rispondere:  
\- Bene, procede come annunciato. I terapisti sono molto in gamba e dicono che mi riprenderò alla perfezione. Non sento nemmeno più male. Comunque non era una vera ferita... - James nella sua innocenza aveva pensato che con ferite intendesse quelle fisiche dell'infortunio, ma lui non si era ferito in modo letterale.  
Karim scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Intendevo le ferite del cuore... te le sei leccato o ti serve un'altra lingua per quello? - Al ragazzino cadde la maglia che tormentava e per poco non finì giù anche lui, saltellò ma rimase in piedi e Karim continuò a ridere, poi si alzò e gli andò davanti, James si fermò e si zittì rimanendo tutto storto.  
Il francese gli mise un dito sotto il mento e con delicatezza, ma sicurezza lo raddrizzò. James eseguì il movimento lento e si rese conto che nel guardarlo negli occhi, aveva smesso di respirare.  
Karim, una volta ottenuta la sua attenzione e la sua calma che più che altro era shock, parlò con aria sicura di sé.  
\- Penso sia meglio parlarne ora prima di trovarci in mezzo agli altri. - James non capì a cosa si riferiva e così specificò: - Ci sono degli elementi in squadra che captano ogni onda strana... e se succede, fanno il terzo grado per farsi i cazzi nostri. Credo sia meglio parlarne. - James si strofinò le labbra, il suo mento appoggiato al dito di Karim che ora prese anche col pollice cominciando a carezzarlo piano. Sorrise appena. - Di quello che è successo l'altro giorno. -  
James tentò di dire qualcosa, ma non gli uscì nulla, così Karim continuò.  
\- Io sono molto amico di Cris, lui mi dice tutto e mi ha chiesto di venire a vedere come stavi perchè ti aveva parlato. Non avevo programmato che succedesse quello che è successo, ma è stato bello, no? - James si sforzò con un sorriso imbarazzato, non riusciva comunque a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
\- Beh, sì... assolutamente... bello... - James cercava le parole che non gli venivano, così ripeté quelle di Karim con cui concordava.  
L’altro accentuò il proprio sorriso e spostò la mano sulla guancia continuando a carezzarlo piano.  
\- E spontaneo... - Continuò avendo le idee più chiare.  
James concordò ancora imitando il suo sorriso in una versione sempre imbarazzata.  
\- Non c'è niente di male nel cercare e darsi piacere senza la minima implicazione. - James si perse e Karim continuò. - Non cerco storie, ma se mi va di stare con qualcuno lo faccio. Questo non significa che provo qualcosa. Ok? - James capì che gli stava dicendo che faceva cose sessuali anche senza amore e che nel loro caso non provava nulla.  
Annuì ancora confuso per quello che stava provando.  
\- Perchè sei imbarazzato? - Chiese allora, ancora davanti a lui, ancora la mano sulla sua guancia, ancora gli occhi negli occhi.  
James li sbatté innocentemente e scosse il capo, ma non si liberò di lui. Le mani lungo i fianchi, non lo toccava.  
\- Non... non lo so... io... ti ho visto nudo tante volte, ma dopo di quella volta è come se ti vedessi per la prima e... non so... - Karim sorrise e alzò le spalle.  
\- Ti è piaciuto? - James annuì istintivo, sempre imbarazzato. - Sei stato bene? - Ancora un sì. - Quando vuoi rifarlo a me sta bene. - Gli si stava offrendo come spalla di consolazione alternativa, James questo lo capì e con la gola secca lo ringraziò con le idee poco chiare su cosa volesse fare.  
Si sentiva in subbuglio e vagamente eccitato, voleva e amava Cris, ma stava vedendo Karim con altri occhi. Gli occhi di uno che stava bene fra le braccia di un altro, gli occhi di uno che aveva bisogno di affetto. E Karim era quello disponibile a darglielo.  
Non era una questione di desiderio diretto a lui nello specifico, quanto di desiderio per quello che gli aveva fatto e che gli poteva fare ancora.  
Perchè era stato incredibilmente bravo.  
Karim non capiva se James lo voleva e se lo voleva ora, per cui non essendo uno che obbligava, sfilò la mano e fece per indietreggiare. James si sentì deluso da quel gesto e trattenne il fiato guardandolo con una muta domanda negli occhi che non riusciva a fargli.  
Il francese non ne era certo, il piccoletto aveva sempre un'aria un po' persa in realtà. Lo guardò circospetto sedendosi al proprio posto e James prese respiro, si riscosse e si voltò. Dandogli le spalle si spogliò e si infilò nella doccia. Poco prima di entrare, chiese innocentemente:  
\- Tu non vieni? - Karim rimaneva in slip e seduto, prese il telefono e controllò l'ora.  
\- Sto aspettando che arrivino gli altri per gli allenamenti di gruppo... - James annuì deluso. Non osava dirgli che ne voleva ancora, ma lo voleva.  
Era una sensazione strana, come un tossico che prova la sua prima dose e che sa che è sbagliato iniziare, ma vuole farlo. Però non osa.  
Karim ed il sesso con lui poteva diventare la sua droga per non pensare a Cris tutto il tempo e per sopportare il fatto di avere un rapporto d'amicizia che non sarebbe mai diventato altro. Però non osava, non sapeva come fare, come ottenerlo.  
Non era nel suo stile.  
Sperava che lui lo capisse o prendesse l'iniziativa, ma non l'avrebbe fatto. Forse era diverso, forse voleva che fosse lui a...  
Finita la doccia non aveva ottenuto risposte, solo più domande. Karim non era entrato. Se era una strategia per cuocerlo e farlo impazzire, stava funzionando.  
Uscito, era ancora lì come l'aveva lasciato, ormai asciutto, la divisa d'allenamento pronta ad essere indossata.  
Lo guardò con attenzione, il cellulare in mano. Sicuramente stava navigando su internet.  
James era bagnato come un pulcino ed avvolto nell'asciugamano alla vita. Gli andò vicino perchè lì era la sua postazione, non osava guardarlo ma sarebbe stato peggio non farlo.  
Per cui lo fece e gli sorrise.  
Karim, che lo stava fissando, ricambiò meno intensamente, non era uno da larghi sorrisi come James.  
Rimase zitto e a questo il piccolo colombiano si decise a prendere in mano la situazione, scoppiando nel non farcela più a resistere in quel modo. Non era da lui avere un rapporto teso, silenzioso, tutto sguardi ed incertezze. Non lo sopportava proprio. A prescindere da quel che provava lui.  
\- E' che è una situazione strana e non voglio rovinare qualcosa fra noi. Non ti ho mai visto con un certo sguardo, però non riesco più ad inquadrarti. Oltretutto non so gestire una situazione simile, dove sono innamorato di uno che mi vuole solo come amico e devo uscirne e voltare pagina e usare il sesso è così strano eppure eccitante al tempo stesso. Come ho potuto starci così anche se volevo Cris? E come posso ora volerlo anche se amo comunque Cris? Io non capisco... - Karim capì che voleva disperatamente riprendere la questione al lato pratico, ma non sapeva come fare.  
Sorrise mentre lo vedeva che trafficava con le proprie cose alla ricerca del ricambio, per cui con un sorrisino sornione, mentre parlava a macchinetta senza osare guardarlo, infilò il dito nell'asciugamano che lo avvolgeva alla vita e lo tirò a sé. Pochi centimetri per ritrovarselo fra le proprie gambe aperte, completamente davanti a lui. E zitto. Le braccia aperte a mezz'aria, lo sguardo basso su di lui che preferiva fissare con un sorrisino malizioso il suo ventre piatto, ma scolpito.  
Si leccò le labbra famelico e James lo fece a sua volta.  
\- Io non volevo dire che... - Karim tirò il dito dentro il telo annodato e lo fece scivolare giù ai piedi.  
\- Ho capito cosa volevi dire. - Disse piano mentre con le mani si dirigeva sui suoi glutei umidi e stretti dalla tensione. - E mi va benissimo. Come ho già detto. - Continuò piano e suadente. La bocca ora sulla sua pelle del basso ventre. James non respirava. Lo sentiva con le labbra aperte che gli parlava addosso, respirando piano. - E per risponderti... - Le dita si insinuarono nella sua fessura, abili. La lingua percorse la linea inguinale che scendeva raggiungendo il suo membro non proprio a riposo. - Riversi su chi puoi avere quello che vorresti fare con chi non puoi avere. Si chiama ripiego. Poteva essere con uno chiunque della squadra... Isco, Jese, Dani... ma visto che io sono stato il primo, ti sta bene che sia io. È tutto qua. - James si morse il labbro sentendo le dita che cercavano di entrare, teneva stretto e non era facile. Quando la lingua arrivò alla sua erezione e la percorse nella sua lunghezza, il ragazzo spalancò la bocca e gettò la testa all'indietro rilassando completamente il proprio corpo. Le mani sulle spalle e poi sulla sua nuca.  
Karim non parlò più, glielo avvolse completamente e lo succhiò come aveva fatto l'altra sera e di nuovo fu incredibile l'uso della sua lingua, il modo in cui la sua bocca lo faceva godere, impazzire.  
La sua voce si levò nello spogliatoio in cui erano, mentre accompagnava i movimenti impetuosi della sua testa e Karim lo teneva per i fianchi, fra le proprie gambe.  
Raggiunse un altro orgasmo, più intenso del precedente.  
James si accasciò fra le braccia di Karim che risalirono sulla sua schiena, reggendolo. Si raddrizzò alzando la testa per accoglierlo mentre lo cingeva e lo abbracciava ansimante e confuso nella totale pace dei sensi.  
Il suo cuore batteva fortissimo e lui lo sentiva, sorrise per quello, poi gli baciò il collo, dove le sue labbra aderivano. James spostò la testa e arrivato al suo orecchio, mormorò:  
\- Grazie. -  
Karim sorpreso per quella parola che non gli avevano mai rivolto, rispose:  
\- Per cosa? -  
\- Per... leccarmi le ferite... - Disse senza saper come metterla giù. Karim sorrise e lo strinse maggiormente.  
\- Te l'ho detto. Sempre disponibile. -  
Poco dopo James riuscì a riemergere e si separò riprendendo a vestirsi e prepararsi per tornare a casa. Anche Karim lo fece perchè ormai era ora di andare in campo.  
\- Dicevi che non hai una storia, ora? - Karim si alzò in piedi tirandosi su i pantaloni della tuta.  
\- No. È un po' che non sto con nessuno. Recentemente ho ricominciato con qualche ragazza, ma niente di serio. -  
\- E... hai superato la cotta per l'altro? - Karim si infilò la maglia e riemerse con un sorriso indecifrabile.  
\- Certe cose non si superano, si mettono via, ma sono sempre lì. - James capì che anche per lui sarebbe sempre stato così.  
\- Penso che sono attratto da questo, di te. Che mi capisci, sai com'è. - Karim si sedette infilandosi le scarpe, stessa cosa fece James. Seduti vicini.  
\- Ti ripeto. Il sesso con chi non sei coinvolto è utile. Lo vedrai. - Con questo arrivarono gli altri col solito casino ad abbracciare James che ricominciava con la riabilitazione, l'argomento cadde ed i due non si videro nemmeno quando si separarono.

 

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c1ee34bef4a36f67964e2cb8f1aa4cbf/tumblr_nuz5gzCbo51rmdmxco1_400.jpg) [](https://40.media.tumblr.com/50eb16ea9aacb54c95aba030d3500451/tumblr_nbto1x6ziQ1tefd54o1_500.jpg)


	10. La piscina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riprendiamo direttamente da dove ci eravamo interrotti, Karim ha appena parlato sinceramente con Jese e quindi l'ha lasciato solo nello spogliatoio per riprendersi dalla delusione. E lì, fuori dalla porta...

CAPITOLO X:  
LA PISCINA  
  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames43.jpg)

  
  
  
Appena uscito dallo spogliatoio, Karim si scontrò con un immobile James, fermo davanti alla porta a fissare per terra.  
Karim lo spinse senza farlo apposta ed i due si guardarono, ma il francese fu il primo a reagire. Lo prese per il braccio e senza dire nulla lo trascinò via di corsa verso la piscina che non era molto lontano da lì perchè i ragazzi potevano utilizzare lo stesso spogliatoio per il campo, la piscina e la palestra.  
Infilati nella porta, se la chiusero alle spalle, solo allora Karim lo lasciò andare e James attaccò con le scuse.  
\- Scusa io non volevo spiare, stavo per entrare a cambiarmi quando ho sentito che stavate parlando e percependo argomenti seri ho pensato di aspettare per entrare nel momento migliore, ma quel momento non è mai arrivato ed ora io ho sentito tutto e mi dispiace, non volevo davvero, scusa... - Non avrebbe mai smesso se Karim non si fosse tolto l'asciugamano dirigendosi silenzioso verso la piscina. James finalmente smise di blaterare, trattenne il fiato e gli chiese:  
\- Ma che fai? - Karim nudo e crudo salì sul trampolino basso della piscina e cominciò a molleggiare sul bordo.  
\- Nuoto. - Disse secco. James lo indicò con la mano aperta:  
\- Ma sei nudo! - Karim si raddrizzò prima di tuffarsi.  
\- Lo so! - Poi tornò a molleggiare con l'intenzione di buttarsi.  
\- Ed io che dovrei fare, ora? - Chiese allarmato ed imbarazzato James.  
Karim tornò a fermarsi e guardandolo seccato rispose ancora:  
\- Nuota anche tu! - Poi di nuovo tentò di tuffarsi e di nuovo la sua vocina acuta lo interruppe:  
\- Ma non ho il costume! - Karim si fermò per l'ennesima volta, alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.  
\- Nemmeno io. - Con questo James si zittì e il francese riuscì a tuffarsi.  
Finalmente.  
L'acqua schizzò relativamente, poi si chiuse su Karim ingoiandolo. Il ragazzo, completamente nudo, si allungò al di sotto iniziando a nuotare, poi riemerse e proseguì prendendo respiri ed esercitando ampie bracciate regolari.  
Eseguì due vasche di fila, poi si fermò al bordo rendendosi conto che si era avvicinato proprio lì James.  
Il ragazzo indossava l'accappatoio e solo ora Karim se ne accorse.  
\- Ma come mai hai quello? - Chiese con le mani fra i suoi piedi, guardandolo dal basso mentre poteva facilmente sbirciare quello che aveva fra le gambe.  
\- Dopo l'allenamento ho fatto una seduta di massaggi. - Si faceva nudi o con gli slip, per cui i vestiti li si lasciava in spogliatoio e si girava con un accappatoio. - Stavo venendo a vestirmi... - Disse quindi ovvio. Karim si passò la mano sul viso tirandosi via l'acqua, poi lo guardò malizioso.  
\- Vuoi una mano per toglierlo? - James avvampò per il tono e lo sguardo da predatore e tossicchiando imbarazzato, se lo tolse in fretta e furia per dimostrare che andava tutto bene e che non si sentiva strano come non mai, poi si avvicinò di nuovo lì dove era Karim e si tuffò prima di ripensarci.  
Questi sogghignò, quel ragazzino lo divertiva per qualche ragione.  
I due in breve iniziarono a nuotare insieme in tranquillità, nessuno dei due aveva la mania di primeggiare.  
Fecero qualche vasca in sincronia, poi sempre insieme si fermarono al bordo, si guardarono ansimanti e si misero a ridere scacciando definitivamente quella strana tensione che si era creata, una tensione per varie cose.  
Per la conversazione sentita fra Karim e Jese, perchè dopo quel secondo orgasmo non erano più rimasti soli e non avevano più fatto quelle cose e perchè non ne avevano riparlato.  
Del resto non c'era molto da dire.  
Si erano sorrisi tutte le volte che si erano incontrati. Karim non sorrideva per salutare. Karim sorrideva se c'era un motivo, se qualcuno lo faceva ridere, se era allegro. Ma non sorrideva solo per dire 'ciao'.  
Allentarono il riso e Karim indicò la cascatina che scendeva dalla parete della piscina.  
\- Andiamo là? - Era una specie di idromassaggio a cascata, ci si metteva sotto per un massaggio naturale alle spalle. O perchè semplicemente era divertente stare lì.  
James annuì ed i due si spostarono sotto l'acqua che scendeva dalla piscina del centro sportivo rimodernato da pochi anni.  
Si sistemarono entrambi contro la parete e sotto il getto fluido e non troppo aggressivo, si rilassarono trovando la posizione ideale. Proprio lì infatti c'erano delle panchine immerse, semplici scalini su cui i ragazzi si potevano sedere mentre scendeva la cascata piacevole sulle teste e sulle spalle.  
Seduti lì vicini, con una mano si tenevano al bordo, con l'altro sul gradino immerso. Braccia e gambe si toccavano per stare entrambi sotto la stessa e non doversi spostare a metri di distanza prendendosene una a testa.  
Con questo tornarono a ridere, ma poi smisero.  
Si rilassarono e chiusero gli occhi appoggiando le nuche all'indietro.  
Le menti sgombre tornarono a trasmettere Jese ad entrambi e James pensò che fosse il momento migliore per chiarire anche quello.  
\- Scusami per prima. - Fece. Karim, che davvero non aveva sentito per via del forte rumore dell'acqua sotto cui erano, inclinò la testa verso la sua chiedendo 'cosa' e James attaccò la bocca al suo orecchio gridando:  
\- SCUSA PER PRIMA! - Karim piegò la testa strofinando l'orecchio contro la spalla, lamentandosi dell'urlo, James si scusò urlando anche per quello e ridendo Karim lo spinse al di là della cascata.  
\- La cascata non è una grande idea. - Disse infatti cercando i bocchettoni dell'idromassaggio ad immersione vero e proprio. Lo spinse così verso l'angolo lì vicino e tornarono a sedersi nelle panchine sott'acqua. Si posizionarono con le schiena sui suddetti bocchettoni che sputavano fuori l'aria per fare l'effetto dell'idromassaggio e tornarono a prendersi sia al bordo che alla panchina su cui sedevano vicini, meno attaccati di prima.  
\- Dicevo scusa per prima. - Ripeté.  
\- L'ho capito, è la cinquecentesima volta che lo ripeti. Non importa. Va bene. - Liquidò Karim non volendone parlare.  
James però non era della stessa idea.  
\- Starà bene, Jese? - Karim alzò le spalle con aria dispiaciuta guardando avanti a sé.  
\- Penso sia andato da Isco... - James lo guardò interrogativo e lui ricambiò lo sguardo spiegando: - Sono molto amici. - James piegò la testa e si mise un dito sulla bocca incerto, con una sua innocenza.  
\- Anche loro... - Karim scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Questa squadra è un puttanaio, può essere che scopino in amicizia per consolarsi. Isco sta con Morata che ora gioca in Italia, probabilmente si consolano a vicenda! - James rimase di sasso nel vederlo ridere tanto. Di solito non rideva così spesso come in un paio di minuti aveva fatto con lui. Aveva un bel sorriso luminoso, gli brillava tutto il viso. Un bel viso, in ogni caso. Affascinante.  
Si perse ad osservarlo mentre Karim si decise ad approfondire il discorso tornando serio e pensieroso.  
\- Mi dispiace per Jese, non volevo dirglielo perchè sapevo ci sarebbe rimasto male, ma del resto a volte sapere è meglio, ti permette di mettere un punto e voltare pagina. Spero ci riesca. È una persona fantastica. - Karim era sincero e James sorrise intenerito senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo profilo imperfetto, Karim stentava invece a guardarlo, imbarazzato. Forse per la vicinanza. Forse per qualcos'altro.  
\- Si vede che lo adori... -  
\- Ci sono sentimenti definiti, però. - James chiese 'cioè' e lui si girò incrociando i suoi occhi. - Per Cris e Raphael provo un grandissimo affetto, sono i miei fratelli, al pari di me. Jese è il mio fratellino, anche per lui provo affetto. Quando provo questo genere di sentimento non ho l'assoluto istinto di scopare con loro, nemmeno per passare il tempo. È più forte di me. Penso che siano bei ragazzi, da scopata, ma non... non mi viene proprio. - James annuì, accennò ad un sorriso che però spense chiedendogli col cuore in gola, in un sussurro:  
\- E per me? - Karim si leccò le labbra, il gesto non sfuggì a James che lo fece istintivamente a sua volta. Solo a quel punto si resero conto di essere completamente nudi in acqua. Da soli.  
Ormai fuori si era fatta sera perché quel giorno le sessioni d’allenamento erano state pomeridiane.  
\- Tu mi confondi. - Disse infine con sincerità, rimanendo serio fisso nei suoi occhi dal particolare taglio all'ingiù, ma grandi e sempre dolci.  
\- Ti ricordo quello che ti piace? - Karim aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Chi? -  
\- Griezmann? È lui? - James se l'era studiato per bene per accorgersi che i due avevano un rapporto particolare e che a Karim piaceva, ma non in quel senso e sorridendo disse:  
\- Non è lui. Siamo solo amici. Comunque come ti dicevo l'ho messa abbastanza via. -  
\- Ma prima hai detto... - Karim si spostò mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, nell'acqua entrambi erano leggeri. James trattenne il fiato sorpreso prendendolo per i fianchi istintivamente. Il suo corpo forte, atletico, davvero piacevole al tocco. E la sua erezione che lo solleticava sul ventre.  
\- So cosa ho detto prima. Che non voglio storie, non sono in grado di innamorarmi, ora. - Ripeté. Avvicinò il volto al suo dominandolo e controllando la situazione. Si teneva al bordo dietro di loro, bloccandolo completamente, le ginocchia ai lati, sul gradino dove James sedeva ancora. - Ed è così. -  
\- Quindi mi vedi solo come una scopata? - Karim sorrise eccitandosi al suo uso della parola.  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani.  
\- Una bella scopata. - James sorrise e si perse nelle sue labbra.  
Morbide entrambe, assetate, aperte.


	11. Sull'idromassaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato James e Karim in piscina a farsi le fusa ed ora proseguiamo direttamente da lì. Le cose fra loro progrediscono, vediamo fin dove si spingeranno. Che Karim ha avuto problemi di velocità è vero e l'ho visto un paio di volte con l'autista, su James e la cucina non ne ho idea onestamente.

CAPITOLO XI:  
SULL'IDROMASSAGGIO

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/b9eaf73f4e9bba2cab785053bc87cc6d/tumblr_nv5i9tF97U1rmdmxco1_500.jpg)

  
Si intrecciarono e si fusero giocando a darsi e ritirarsi fino a che Karim infilò la lingua cercando la sua.  
James accaldato gli andò incontro ed il bacio diventò più audace e profondo, mentre giravano i volti e si premevano maggiormente per aversi di più.  
Le sue mani incerte scivolarono dai fianchi a dietro, tremanti ed eccitate raggiunsero i suoi glutei e Karim sorridendo sulle sue labbra spostò una mano dal suo viso portandosela dietro, su quella di James. Gliela prese e gli fece stringere la presa, poi si separò di pochi centimetri dal suo viso e malizioso disse:  
\- Se tocchi, fallo per bene. Togliti qualche soddisfazione. - James avvampò.  
\- Come fai a sapere? - Karim che stava per ribaciarlo si fermò.  
\- Cosa? -  
James ancora rosso:  
\- Che mi piace il tuo didietro... - Il francese rise.  
\- Non lo sapevo, ma piace a tutti... - Era una delle poche certezze della sua vita. Ridendo insieme tornarono a baciarsi e carezzarsi sotto l'acqua e poi fuori, la schiena, i glutei, il volto, il collo, il petto, i capezzoli.  
Le mani di Karim scivolarono nelle loro erezioni a si spostò in modo da metterle a diretto contatto e strofinarle insieme.  
Quella era la prima volta che James aveva direttamente a che fare col suo membro, l'aveva visto e considerato che era grande e di una forma perfetta, e sentendoselo contro, spostò una delle mani lì insieme a quella di Karim ad aiutarlo.  
In un istante si ritrovarono a masturbarsi a vicenda, ansimando uno sulla bocca dell'altro.  
\- K-Karim... sto... sto per... - Karim capendo che stava per avere un orgasmo, si fermò e si alzò in piedi sul gradino su cui sedevano, lo prese da sotto le ascelle e senza un minimo di fatica lo alzò fuori dall'acqua, sul bordo della piscina. A quel punto Karim si inginocchiò di nuovo come prima e concluse con la bocca quanto iniziato con le mani.  
James si appoggiò all'indietro abbandonando la testa, lasciò che i gemiti si liberassero nell'aria, come echi in contrasto con la cascata che scendeva poco più in là.  
La sua bocca che stringeva, la lingua che accompagnava i movimenti sempre più veloci, il mondo che spariva tutt'intorno, ogni passato e presente. Nemmeno il futuro contava mentre lui arrivava a quel punto, al punto in cui godeva così tanto che si dimenticava di tutto.  
James al culmine si piegò in avanti e gli mise la mano sulla nuca accompagnandolo con impeto e spinse il bacino nella sua bocca.  
Poco dopo venne con un prolungato gemito.  
Rimase immobile, tremante, liberando la testa di Karim il quale si levò su di lui guardandolo mentre si asciugava la bocca con un sorrisino sornione.  
Non parlò subito.  
Il francese gli lasciò qualche secondo mentre tornava a masturbarsi da solo, poi si alzò in piedi sul gradino nell'acqua, uscì dalla piscina e si mise con un piede di qua ed uno di là, davanti al viso di James.  
Una muta richiesta, la sua erezione eccitata che stava dritta davanti ai suoi occhi che grandi e sorpresi lo guardavano.  
\- Non l'hai mai fatto? - Chiese roco mentre tornava a toccarsi da solo.  
James inghiottì.  
\- So di essere gay, ma non ho mai approfondito bene la cosa. - Disse cercando di riprendersi dallo shock di quello che Karim voleva facesse.  
\- Hai l'occasione per approfondire bene... - Disse ridacchiando. A quel punto James si diede dello sciocco. Aveva sempre immaginato di farlo, era ora. Poteva.  
Aveva sperato di farlo con Cris, ma anche con Karim andava bene dopotutto.  
Sapeva farlo godere in un modo incredibile, riusciva ad estirpargli ogni pensiero su chiunque altro.  
Lo prese nella mano al posto di quella di Karim, riprese a muoverla e poi tirò fuori innocentemente la lingua. Karim si morse il labbro senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello che succedeva.  
James era concentrato e preso, iniziò a leccarlo dalla punta giocando con la cappella scoperta perchè ormai era già parecchio eccitato. Poi scivolò di lato e lo avvolse con le labbra morbide, si mosse in quel modo su e giù passando anche dall'altra parte e quando lo avvolse completamente mettendoselo tutto in bocca, Karim chiuse gli occhi e mani ai fianchi gettò la testa all'indietro.  
Quando iniziò a succhiare e stringere come Karim aveva fatto con lui le altre volte, capì che aveva talento.  
\- Hai una bocca nata per questo. - Gli sfuggì mentre con la mano andava sulla sua nuca e l'accompagnava spingendo contemporaneamente col bacino.  
James era passato a tenerlo per i fianchi, mentre era sconvolto da quanto bello fosse tenere in bocca la sua erezione. Sentirla contro il palato mentre si ingrossava, sulla lingua mentre pulsava.  
Ed i suoi gemiti, e la sua mano sulla nuca, e le sue spinte sempre più impetuose.  
L'eccitazione esplose insieme all'orgasmo meritato di Karim, il quale pensò che fra tutti, James era perfetto. Era perfetto.  
“Perfetto per cosa?”  
Si chiese poi spostandosi dopo che gli era venuto in bocca senza ricordarsi che era la prima volta e che avrebbe dovuto spostarsi.  
Si accucciò accanto a lui e gli spinse la testa di lato, dall'altra parte.  
\- Sputa... - Così James eseguì grato che si fosse accorto che per non ingoiare stava soffocando. Karim poi si mise a ridere. - Io ingoio senza problemi, ma in realtà non è una cosa da tutti. Scusa. Starò più attento. - James, shockato ed eccitato, sputò per poi lasciarsi prendere da Karim dove trovò rifugiò fra le sue braccia, contro il suo collo. Lo cinse timidamente e rimase così accoccolato contro di lui, a sentire i suoi battiti e a godere della sua pelle umida, dei suoi muscoli tonici. Del suo silenzio che poteva essere dolce, confortevole, comprensivo o qualunque altra cosa lui volesse.  
Rimasero così, sul bordo piscina, nudi, abbracciati, a calmarsi e tornare normali. Quando si ripresero, Karim si alzò e gli prese la mano aiutandolo a sua volta, lo portò agli asciugamani e lo avvolse nel suo accappatoio, James sorpreso dalla sua premura quanto Karim stesso.  
James suscitava un lato umano, dolce, protettivo.  
Lo faceva sentire uomo ed era sconvolto dal capire quanto fosse bello ed inebriante.  
Negli spogliatoi vuoti, si vestirono parlando di Griezmann, di Jese e di varie altre cose.  
\- Come hai notato Griezmann? - James sussultò alzando le spalle.  
\- Quando hai detto che avevi avuto una storia ho provato a capire se lo conoscevo... ho vagliato tutti quelli della squadra, poi ho pensato che potesse essere uno della nazionale. A quel punto ho ricordato che Griezmann gioca a Madrid, ma nell'Atletico. - Per Karim non era sufficiente, questi erano ragionamenti logici, ma James aveva puntato diretto ad Antoine come se sapesse cosa diceva.  
\- Ma hai cercato foto nostre? - A James cadde la maglia che riprese e Karim si mise a ridere: - Ti ho messo tanta curiosità? -  
James ormai non riusciva a riprendersi, gli cadeva tutto.  
\- Scusa, sono stato ossessivo, invadente e fuori luogo... - Karim lo spinse bonariamente.  
\- Ma va, Marcelo è ossessivo, invadente e fuori luogo, non certo tu... - Con questo lo calmò. James riprese a vestisi.  
\- Quindi sei solo amico di Griezmann? - Karim alzò le spalle.  
\- Se lo vedessi ogni giorno nella mia squadra chissà... - Lasciò la porta aperta e James provò un'ondata di gelosia. Si insultò per questo. Non erano nulla e non aveva il monopolio di Karim. Non doveva fare finta che Karim fosse Cris perchè gli si dava tutte le volte che voleva. Doveva darsi una regolata ad un certo punto.  
Sesso a volontà, ma poi ci si fermava. L'aveva detto prima a Jese. Non era in grado di innamorarsi.  
\- Sapevi da tanto di Jese? - Chiese ricordandosi di lui. Karim si sedette infilandosi le scarpe.  
\- Quasi da subito. È stato Cris a notarlo. - James si sedette accanto a lui mettendosi le proprie scarpe.  
\- Ma non si è mai dichiarato? - Karim scosse il capo.  
\- Io ho cercato di non alimentare troppo, per cui è sempre stato chiaro che mi piace come amico, ma non di più. - James rimase con una scarpa in mano a sorridergli ebete.  
\- Sei stato molto premuroso e corretto... non è da tutti. In tanti ne avrebbero approfittato! - Karim arrossì imbarazzato per la prima volta e alzando le spalle finì di allacciarsi le scarpe.  
\- Ho fatto quello che ritenevo giusto. -  
\- Ma sei stato carino! - Insistette James infilandosi quella che rimaneva.  
A quel punto, per togliersi da quella complicata situazione dove uno gli faceva complimenti, si alzò e prese il cellulare bofonchiando che doveva chiamare il suo autista.  
A quel punto James gli chiese come mai non guidava lui.  
\- A volte lo faccio, ma tendo a farmi portare se posso. Ho avuto problemi di velocità. La guida sportiva mi dà alla testa, così tendenzialmente mi faccio portare per evitare di ammazzarmi guidando. - James impallidì.  
\- Oh... wow... - Karim si mise a ridere.  
\- Ognuno ha i suoi punti deboli. -  
Uscirono insieme dagli spogliatoi pronti per andarsene e a quel punto, nel desertico parcheggio del centro sportivo, James disse:  
\- Dai, ti accompagno io... - Karim lo guardò sorpreso.  
\- Sicuro? -  
James si mise a ridere.  
\- Se guido io sì! - Karim lo imitò.  
\- Allora va bene! -  
I due salirono in macchina insieme, allegri come ormai spesso succedeva se erano insieme.  
Karim si ricordò del fatto che ad un certo punto gli era piaciuto farsi abbracciare da lui e che aveva iniziato a farlo prima delle partite, come porta fortuna.  
Ma scacciò il pensiero immediatamente, non volendo dargli alcun significato.  
Parlarono dei punti deboli rispettivi, che per Karim era la guida mentre per James la cucina. Totalmente incapace di mettersi ai fornelli senza fare danni stratosferici.  
Quando arrivarono da Karim, stavano ancora ridendo.  
\- Io in compenso sono un eccellente cuoco. Famiglia numerosa, sono scappato di casa presto e per sopravvivere ho dovuto imparare a cucinare. - James, fermo nel parcheggio sul retro della sua villetta, continuò a ridere.  
\- Beh, io ti ho dimostrato che so guidare, tu dovresti dimostrare che sai cucinare. - Non avrebbe mai avuto idea del motivo di tale frase con un chiaro sottinteso. Ripensandoci James si chiese se fosse impazzito.  
Ma Karim non era uno che si faceva pregare.  
\- Allora sali che te lo dimostro. - e qua il doppio senso non passò inosservato. James guardò in basso, poi guardò Karim e poi casa sua, momentaneamente tutti al buio.  
Poi si morse il labbro e tornando a sorridere accettò.  
\- Perchè no. - Scendendo dall'auto sentì il cuore battergli impazzito in gola, aprì e strinse le mani un paio di volte mentre cercava di respirare a fondo senza farsi accorgere.  
Non sarebbe servito vedere il viso enigmatico di Karim per capirlo.  
Quella sera il piccolo James avrebbe perso la verginità.


	12. Casa di Karim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim pratica boxe e thai boxe (ma potrebbe essere kick boxe, il punto è che qualcosa del genere lo fa davvero e questo è quello che conta!) e James vuole vedere qualche mossa! E poi casa sua è davvero bianchissima nell'arredamento!

CAPITOLO XII:   
CASA DI KARIM

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/461ec8d1739d753e434132147c9a0af1/tumblr_niv6ybRULh1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg) [](http://40.media.tumblr.com/a9d0d4ec6fca273e6aa294e081e8dc17/tumblr_niss39MbeD1rmdmxco2_400.jpg)

  
James entrò in casa di Karim e la prima cosa che vide fu il bianco.  
Casa sua era incredibilmente bianca, come non ne aveva mai viste.  
Bianco il mobilio semplice ed essenziale, bianco l'arredamento, bianca persino l'estrema pulizia.  
Si fermò all'ingresso e guardò bene con aria sorpresa.  
\- Cavolo è tutto così... bianco! - Karim scoppiò a ridere di gusto ricordandosi di una battuta in un film che adorava particolarmente.  
\- La battuta era 'è tutto così fottutamente verde! - James si girò a guardarlo senza capire ed allora gli spiegò: - Funeral party. Non l'hai mai visto? - James che non l'aveva mai visto scosse il capo e così Karim batté le mani: - Rimedieremo più tardi! Adesso devo cucinare! -   
Si diresse così di filato in cucina dove iniziò a tirare fuori padelle, pentole e quant'altro gli servisse. Era molto sicuro di quel che faceva, così James si guardò intorno un po' imbarazzato per la strana situazione.   
\- Posso fare qualcosa? -   
Karim si girò a guardarlo scettico.  
\- Hai detto che in cucina fai solo guai... - James fece il broncio.  
\- Sì ma dovrò pur fare qualcosa... - Karim scosse il capo e tornò a dargli le spalle.  
\- Stai seduto e parla. È sufficiente questo. -   
\- Che stia fermo? -   
\- Che non fai danni! - James fece finta di prendersela, suo malgrado si sedette e cominciò a parlare.  
\- Quindi ti piace il bianco... - Karim annuì.   
\- Mi mette pace. - James ridacchiò.  
\- Ma ascolti rap, giusto? - Tutti sapevano i suoi gusti musicali, era la parte più famosa di Karim. Questi infatti si voltò fissandolo male.  
\- E che c'è? - James continuò a ridacchiare sventolando le mani.  
\- No nulla... è che... - Karim lasciò quel che stava facendo per fissarlo meglio girato con tutto il corpo.   
\- E' che? -   
James a disagio si decise a dire qualcosa cercando di non offenderlo.  
\- E' che il rap non è a musica più pacifica che conosca! - Karim si mise a ridere piegandosi in due.  
\- Se è per questo faccio anche thai boxe! Ed uno dei miei grandi amici è Badr Hari, campione marocchino di kickboxe! - James spalancò gli occhi sorpreso:   
\- Fai Thai boxe?! - Karim si sentì fiero di shockarlo e ridendo annuì tornando ai fornelli.   
\- Certo. Mi aiuta per scaricare i nervi. Ed il bianco ed il rap è fra queste cose! - James era rimasto al fatto che praticasse thai boxe.   
\- E' molto complessa ed affascinante come arte da combattimento... - Disse ammirato, gli occhi gli brillavano.   
\- Ti piace? - James annuì.   
\- Sì, molto! Mi fai qualche mossa? - Karim pensò che fosse l'ideale per impressionarlo un po', per qualche motivo gli piaceva riuscirci.   
Così allargò le braccia e lasciò perdere la cena. Si diresse in salotto dove c'era molto spazio e James lo seguì. Si tolse le scarpe ed i calzini rimanendo scalzo, si tolse il maglione lasciandosi addosso la maglietta ed iniziò a tirarsi i muscoli delle braccia, delle spalle e del collo mentre andava giù su una gamba e poi sull'altra.  
Guardandolo sciogliersi, James rimase in piedi con la bocca semi aperta.   
Quando Karim si raddrizzò e lo invitò a stargli davanti, il piccoletto lo guardò stupito.  
\- Non mi picchierai? - Karim rise sadico.   
\- Me lo hai chiesto tu! - James tremava un po', suo malgrado, lamentandosi, si mise in mezzo.   
\- Si ma non di picch... - Non riuscì a finire la frase che si ritrovò un calcio volante a sfiorargli la testa.   
James urlò ed il secondo dopo la sua testa era sfiorata da un altro calcio questa volta  girato in seguito da un altro calcio a salto in avanti.   
Karim si raddrizzò davanti a lui continuando a saltellare coi pugni chiusi vicino al viso, mentre James con occhi sgranati lo fissava incredulo senza nemmeno più la forza per urlare. Non era nemmeno spaventato, era direttamente shockato.   
\- Sei velocissimo! - E non l'aveva mai toccato sul serio. Immaginò che se l'avesse fatto gli avrebbe rotto già un paio di ossa.  
\- Questi sono i calci, sono solo un paio naturalmente. - James annuì decidendo di rimanere immobile senza fare nulla. - Poi ci sono i gomiti. - Con questo iniziò un paio di mosse coi gomiti.   
Gomito a gancio, gomito a giro da dietro e gomito doppio con pugno di ritorno.   
Di nuovo fu estremamente veloce e preciso, non lo toccò mai e James cominciava ad eccitarsi. Karim era affascinante in quel momento ed era molto adrenalinico stare lì a farsi fare. Poteva metterlo KO sul serio, ma non era tanto il conoscerlo quanto la fiducia istintiva.   
Non gli avrebbe fatto nulla.  
\- Poi ci sarebbe la testata, anche in questo caso dipende. Ma la risparmio. Ci sono i ginocchi... - Mostrò qualcosa con le ginocchia senza affondare mai.   
\- Infine ci sono le mosse. - James spalancò gli occhi impallidendo, suo malgrado rimase fermo.  
\- Mosse? - Karim rise sadicamente divertito.   
\- A presa... ce ne sono di moltissimi tipi. L'obiettivo è buttare l'avversario a terra e annullarlo bloccandolo in modo che non possa liberarsi e reagire. -   
James unì le mani.   
\- Ok, userò l'immaginazione. - Karim però non gli diede tempo e da che stava ridendo, a che si fece zitto e serio tutto d'un colpo. Gli andò contro piegandosi contro il suo tronco, lo avvolse con le braccia, gli afferrò i glutei in una maniera particolare e precisa, poi con una forza e velocità impressionanti, lo sollevò completamente da terra, lo roteò in aria issandoselo sulle spalle e poi lo buttò giù accompagnandolo col proprio corpo, in modo da gestire la forza di caduta e non fargli troppo male.  
Una volta giù gli si sistemò sopra e lo bloccò mettendosi di sbieco, premendo con gomiti e ginocchia su braccia e gambe, per evitare che si muovesse.   
A quel punto la lotta era finita e Karim aveva decisamente vinto.   
I visi si ritrovarono vicinissimi in quella posa particolare ed estremamente eccitante a modo suo.   
Ansimanti, continuarono a guardarsi eccitati. Uno sorpreso e l'altro con un sorrisino vittorioso.  
\- Ti ho fatto male? - James scosse il capo sebbene sul momento avesse provato paura.  
\- E' stato tutto velocissimo, non ho avuto tempo di capire cosa succedeva. Sei stato un fulmine! -   
Karim rimase su di lui liberandogli però le braccia e le gambe, non si raddrizzò e non si alzò, rimase appoggiato con le mani e le ginocchia a terra incastrato sopra di lui, tutto storto. A fissarlo vicino come prima, l'aria sempre viva, accesa. Il movimento lo aveva riattivato e James era totalmente perso in quello che aveva appena vissuto.  
Incredibile, strano e bello.   
\- La velocità è molto importante. E la precisione. Con certe mosse puoi rompere ossa e se colpisci punti vitali l'avversario è finito. Puoi fare davvero molto male. - James annuì.   
\- Me ne sono accorto. -   
\- Hai avuto paura? - Chiese senza alzarsi, piano. James scosse il capo.  
\- Sapevo che non mi avresti fatto male. È stato incredibilmente eccitante. - Karim sorrise sornione, poi annullò la poca distanza che rimaneva e si chinò baciandolo.   
James non si oppose alle sue labbra che aderivano sulle proprie. Si aprirono, si unirono e si ritrovarono a cercarsi e giocare con le lingue che non si separarono a lungo, mentre l'eccitazione accesa sembrava una miccia incapace di spegnersi presto.   
James spostò le mani, una sulla sua nuca e l'altra sul suo fianco e con una frenesia mai provata, si infilò sotto la sua maglietta tutta alzata per la posizione storta in cui era. Il contatto diretto con la sua pelle appena umida per il movimento fatto, sui muscoli tonici ed il fisico forte, continuarono ad accendere la famosa miccia.   
James non era più capace di fermarsi e forse era l'idea che fossero stesi a terra, lui bloccato sotto Karim che l'aveva appena afferrato, alzato di peso e buttato giù, ma sarebbe stato lì a farsi fare di tutto. Anche subito.   
L’altro capì che lui era partito e non si fece pregare. Sentendo che cercava di levargli la maglietta tenendolo al contempo su di sé, si alzò smettendo di baciarlo, si prese il colletto da dietro la testa e se la tirò via da sopra gettandola di lato. James si leccò le labbra riempiendosi gli occhi del suo corpo che gli dava sempre più alla testa e lui continuò a spogliarsi capendo che la cena l'avrebbero fatta un'altra volta.   
Quando fu nudo, James infilò la mano sotto i propri pantaloni e Karim si leccò le labbra ghignando erotico.   
Gli andò fra le gambe e glieli tirò via insieme ai boxer, con uno strattone, James lo aiutò alzando le gambe che Karim accompagnò una volta nude intorno alla sua vita, gliele allacciò, poi si chinò su di lui, gli prese le braccia e se le sistemò intorno al collo. James si prese a lui come un koala, aderendo totalmente, fidandosi di nuovo ciecamente della sua forza di cui diede di nuovo sfoggio.   
Karim lo alzò raddrizzandosi con lui, poi si tirò su in piedi tenendolo a sé per i glutei come se fosse un fuscello.   
James una volta su, senza allentare la presa delle gambe, si tolse la maglia come prima Karim si era tolto la propria.   
Si ritrovarono entrambi nudi allacciati ed uniti, mentre gli occhi incatenati si ipnotizzavano.  
Il cuore di James batteva così forte che Karim lo sentiva contro il petto, i suoi grandi occhi brillavano nei suoi ed il suo fiato era irregolare, segno di paura ed eccitazione.   
Karim lo condusse verso il corridoio e poi alla camera, varcata la soglia gli succhiò il labbro inferiore per poi smettere e chiedergli:   
\- Sei sicuro? - James lo guardò confuso. Come poteva chiederglielo dopo che gli si era allacciato a quel modo? - Non mi fermerò, dopo. - James si morse il labbro eccitato.   
\- Non chiedo altro. - L'idea che si fermasse era quasi una bestemmia, in quel momento.   
Ma d'altro canto sapeva che se avesse detto basta, Karim si sarebbe fermato.


	13. Sul letto delicatamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allora, abbiamo lasciato Karim e James sul più bello, a casa del francese che gli mostrava quello che sapeva fare a thai box. Una presa e via ribaltati a terra a baciarsi. Proseguiamo da lì in poi.

CAPITOLO XII:  
SUL LETTO DELICATAMENTE

[](http://40.media.tumblr.com/dc10d1b7df130329e5a4b0af0afd9617/tumblr_ntxyahY0Hk1rmdmxco7_400.jpg)

  
Il francese sorrise soddisfatto e lo adagiò sul letto delicatamente, gli si mise sopra e si accomodò steso lasciando che James rimanesse con le gambe ancora allacciate alla sua vita.  
Incapace di staccarsi, perchè gli piaceva sentire i loro bacini a contatto in quel modo.  
Ripresero a baciarsi, le bocche a fondersi e le lingue a giocare insieme, poi lento Karim scivolò giù sul suo corpo e James lo lasciò libero di agire. Se lo assaggiò centimetro per centimetro, mostrandogli una volta di più quanto bene sapeva usare la sua lingua e la sua bocca.  
Sparì di nuovo fra le sue gambe ed il colombiano mostrò quanto gli piacesse.  
Karim si alzò sulle ginocchia iniziando a masturbarsi da solo, mentre lo guardava allucinato ed eccitato in attesa che proseguisse.  
Alzò un sopracciglio e James avvampando capì cosa aspettava, suo malgrado non se lo fece ripetere.  
Era una buona occasione per fare pratica e per conoscere meglio sé stesso e quel mondo di cui era attratto ed ossessionato.  
Era decisamente gay anche se sposato e con una figlia.  
Forse poteva dire bisessuale, ma ora come ora il mondo maschile lo mandava letteralmente fuori di testa e spingendo il capo contro il suo inguine, lo avvolse con le labbra tutto chino in avanti ed iniziò a succhiare con impeto.  
La voce di Karim si levò nell'aria mentre gemeva e spingeva col bacino, questo lo riempì di voglia e continuò su incitamento del francese che gli diceva di fare più veloce e stringere di più.  
Stava per venire, quando si fece indietro improvviso e lo girò in modo da prenderlo per i fianchi. James stava per alzarsi e raddrizzarsi sulle ginocchia, ma lui lo premette giù e si chinò sulla sua schiena che, lento e sensuale, leccò fino a raggiungere la fessura dei suoi glutei, ove sparì sia con la lingua che con le dita.  
Si occupò del suo ingresso con esperienza entrando in lui con le dita e muovendosi, facendolo morire di volta in volta per il piacere mai provato in quella maniera.  
Per James fu una cosa del tutto nuova, il mondo gli si aprì ed i gemiti aumentarono immediatamente, mentre si prendeva al lenzuolo sotto di sé e si stendeva tutto dandoglisi al meglio che riusciva.  
Era talmente bello che non riuscì ad evitare e si masturbò da solo. Questo unito a quello che Karim gli stava facendo dietro, gli fece raggiungere l'orgasmo.  
Quel momento fu per lui chiave, Karim continuò a preparalo, usando anche la vaselina per l’occasione, inserendo più dita fino a vederlo pronto.  
In molti non perdevano tempo in quel modo e si limitavano alla saliva ed alle dita, lui stesso di norma faceva così se era del sesso veloce di cui gli importava relativamente: andavano ed entravano. Ma quella volta Karim sapendo che era vergine e non volendo farlo piangere, perse tutto il tempo necessario ed usò tutti gli accorgimenti del caso.  
Quando valutò che era pronto si chinò su di lui, gli baciò il collo e tenendo una mano sulla propria erezione appoggiata a lui e l'altra sul fianco, gli disse all'orecchio:  
\- Ci sei? - James annuì girando la testa verso di lui, cercò le sue labbra, Karim le intrecciò brevemente, poi si tirò su ed entrò piano e delicato. Non diede una spinta unica e brutale, entrò lento e con la punta, James fece un po' di resistenza, tornò ad uscire e riprovò. Ci volle un po' fino a che il piccolo non si abituò sufficientemente e un po' l'adeguata preparazione e lubrificazione, un po' il modo delicato con cui lo stava facendo, ma James si rilassò e Karim poté entrare completamente in lui.  
Quando fu lì smise di mordersi il labbro, aprì la bocca e muovendosi dentro e fuori con un ritmo intenso e crescente, iniziò anche a gemere.  
Le loro voci si unirono nell'aria, mentre entrambi erano pervasi da sensazioni fisiche incredibili.  
Brividi di ogni tipo su ogni parte del corpo.  
Per Karim fu piacevole da subito, per James il dolore lasciò strada a qualcosa di strano, intossicante, una volta che si rilassò e si aprì a lui.  
In quel momento fu un'esplosione di brividi che lo ricoprivano su tutta la schiena e poi su tutto il corpo.  
Brividi elettrici. Karim lo prese e lo fece suo. In lui si perse del tutto, senza più ritrovarsi fino all'orgasmo.  
Aveva fatto sesso spesso, anche se ultimamente non così regolarmente come aveva fatto per un periodo.  
Però ne aveva fatte.  
Con uomini, con donne. Trans.  
Ogni genere.  
Questa fu diversa.  
Questa fu diversa in qualcosa. Qualcosa che non riuscì assolutamente a comprendere. Si sconvolse nel ritrovarsi giù su di lui, piegato in avanti, ad avvolgerlo con le braccia intorno al petto mentre gli succhiava l'orecchio, glielo mordicchiava ed aumentava l'intensità delle spinte.  
Aveva cercato quel contatto maggiore, l'aveva dovuto avvolgere, aveva dovuto sentirlo meglio.  
E quando lo fece, quell'esplosione lo investì sconvolgendolo per l'intensità di quell'orgasmo. A quei livelli non ricordava d'averne avuti.  
Si accasciò su di lui dopo che si svuotò completamente, ansimante, sconvolto, realizzato. Totalmente rappacificato.  
Crollò di lato, sulla schiena, e si tirò su James il quale fu lieto di accoccolarsi su di lui. Gli alzò il volto e cercò le sue labbra. Diede vita ad un bacio molto dolce e lento, mentre i fiati si mescolavano.  
Al termine Karim lo guardò piegando la testa di lato, l'aria serena e turbata insieme. Non disse nulla se non:  
\- Tutto bene? - James sorrise con occhi che brillavano.  
\- Benissimo. - E si capiva che era così. Ma quel che non era chiaro era perchè. Aveva fatto sesso con quello che comunemente veniva definito ripiego, evidentemente era un ottimo ripiego, si disse James accoccolandosi sul suo petto mentre la mano di Karim gli carezzava dolcemente la schiena.  
Comunque rimaneva una prima volta molto bella. Chiaramente l'avrebbe voluto rifare fino ad avere l'orgasmo durante l'amplesso in sé e non prima.  
Voleva provare anche quello. Doveva.  
Ma lì, nella stanchezza di una giornata intensa e piena di novità, sereno fra le braccia forti di Karim, si abbandonò e si addormentò.  
Rimase lì tutta la notte.

Karim si svegliò per primo, era molto abitudinario come orari.  
James dormiva sfinito della grossa, sereno e pacifico. Era girato a pancia in giù e le braccia erano piegate contro il proprio corpo. Karim dormiva sul fianco, rivolto verso di lui, e gli teneva un braccio intorno alla schiena.  
Le labbra sulla sua mano abbandonata fra loro.  
Lo mise a fuoco assonnato e sorrise subito, istintivo, senza saperne il motivo.  
Si sentì ebete, ma gli baciò le labbra e si alzò silenzioso scivolando via dal letto senza svegliarlo.  
Prese dei boxer puliti dalla solita fantasia assurda e si mise nella doccia, una volta finito se li infilò e poi uscì dalla camera dove James continuava a dormire. Chiuse delicatamente la porta e mise su del caffè.  
Pensieroso lo sorseggiò.  
Gli stava piacendo stare con James, era bello il tempo passato con lui, ma doveva tenere a mente che il piccoletto era innamorato di Cris, per James lui era un ripiego, una cosa del tutto naturale.  
Sbuffò e andò nella propria palestra, una stanza attrezzata dove allenarsi od usare certi macchinari che l'aiutavano.  
Si sistemò in un elettrostimolatore muscolare e lasciò comodamente che facesse il suo dovere.  
Pensò a Zizou. L'amava ancora?  
Si stava prendendo da James?  
Lo faceva sentire bene, vivo, uomo. Erano belle sensazioni.  
Però Zizou era sempre speciale, per lui. Se pensava a lui sentiva lo stomaco chiudersi.  
Forse anche James era un ripiego.  
“E' parecchio probabile...” Si disse.  
In quel momento sentì un click e la sua attenzione fu attirata da una risata alla porta aperta.  
Vide James col telefono in mano che gli faceva una foto imbracato nel macchinario più strano mai visto, gli aveva fatto una foto e rideva ancora. Il suo suono lo riempì istintivamente di gioia e si ritrovò a sorridere come uno scemo.  
\- Che cosa stai facendo? - Chiese incuriosito.  
\- É un macchinario per la stimolazione elettrica muscolare. Impedisce ai miei muscoli di rovinarsi facilmente! - Spiegò divertito Karim.  
\- E lo fai appena sveglio? -  
\- Ehi, sono sveglio già da un po'... -  
\- Ma sei in boxer! - Poi li guardò meglio. - E che boxer! - James continuò a ridere e Karim per farlo smettere chiuse il macchinario, si liberò e lo prese intorno alla vita chinandosi contro di lui, tipo la presa della sera precedente. Infatti gli afferrò le natiche, avvolte nell’intimo, e strinse. James si mise a strillare in modo poco mascolino tirandogli dei colpi poco convinti sulla schiena.  
\- No no, non lanciarmi di nuovo! - Karim lo lasciò ridendo.  
\- Non posso. Non mi sono scaldato. - Poi gli pizzicò le guance. - Allora avevi paura alla fine... mi avevi detto di no... - James arrossì e arricciò il naso.  
\- No, non è che avessi paura, ma farsi lanciare in aria non è la sensazione migliore! - Karim lo cinse con un braccio intorno alle spalle e facendogli l'occhiolino disse allusivo.  
\- Hai usato il termine 'eccitante' ieri sera... mi sa che non posso credere a quel che dici... - James si aggrappò a lui seguendolo fuori dalla stanza mentre agitato cercava di rimediare a quello che sembrava essere.  
\- No, che hai capito! Sono sincero! Non mento mai! Però certe cose cambiano a seconda di quando le vivi o le ricordi. Cioè sul momento le percepisci in un modo, poi ripensandoci a mente fredda ti sembrano diverse, ma quel che ho detto resta vero... - Arrivarono in cucina e lì Karim lo lasciò andare per versargli del caffè.  
\- Per cui come definiresti la nostra notte, ora a mente fredda? - James si ritrovò col fiato mozzato e lo guardò shockato e preso a dir poco male.  
\- Ecco io... - Il caos in un attimo, Karim rise.  
\- Ti ricordo che stanotte hai detto 'benissimo'. - James arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli e si coprì il viso, poi si schiaffeggiò a si decise a rispondere:  
\- Benissimo. - Karim ci rimase. Era stato sicuro che avrebbe tirato fuori qualcosa di poco carino, del tipo che era meglio non rifarlo. - Resta benissimo anche ora. Sono stato benissimo e sto benissimo. È stato bello. Davvero. -  
Karim si fece serio ed inarcò le sopracciglia:  
\- Ma? - James sorrise sciogliendosi.  
\- Niente ma. Per tutta la notte non ho pensato a nulla, sono stato bene e mi piacerebbe tornare a sentirmi così. Stare bene senza implicazioni di alcun tipo. - Karim rimase molto sorpreso e lo dimostrò.  
\- Ti ho detto che funzionava! - James annuì continuando a stare rilassato dopo un primo momento di stranezza.  
\- Sai, è rilassante in qualche modo... poter rifugiarsi da qualcuno, fare e dire qualunque cosa senza dover misurare tutto e rifletterci troppo... senza paura di rifiuti, senza stare a chiedersi cosa proverà, perchè lo starà facendo, se percepisco le cose giuste... sono dei momenti piacevoli senza nulla dietro. È bello. Terapeutico. - Karim sorrise soddisfatto.  
\- È così anche per me. Non penso a nulla, passo del tempo piacevole, sto bene e basta. Non devo pensare a nulla, decifrare nulla... non c'è altro... -  
James tenendo la tazza di caffè latte in mano, si diresse da Karim seduto su una sedia, gli si mise sulle ginocchia circondandogli il collo con un braccio, avvicinò il viso al suo e agganciò il suo sguardo, entrambi maliziosi.  
\- Allora penso proprio che quando ne avremo voglia, dovremo rifarlo... - Karim sorrise allo stesso modo e in risposta lo baciò.  
\- Direi che è un piano perfetto. - le labbra si intrecciarono e poco dopo le lingue trasmisero il sapore di caffè che accompagnarono il loro buongiorno.


	14. Seduta in palestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta assistiamo alle sedute private fra Karim e Cris, i due fanno da un po' di tempo allenamenti extra insieme, Karim scoperto che Cris fa sempre un'ora prima ed un'ora dopo le regolari sessioni, si è unito a lui. Da lì la loro intesa sul campo è cresciuta moltissimo, han segnato insieme il doppio di come fatto prima ed il loro rapporto è diventato molto fraterno.

CAPITOLO XIII:  
SEDUTA DI PALESTRA

 

  
Karim si diede la mano con Cris nel loro caratteristico modo e unirono le spalle, poi insieme camminarono verso gli spogliatoi dove si sarebbero preparati per la consueta seduta di palestra al centro sportivo del Real.  
A quell'ora, un'ora prima dei normali allenamenti con la squadra, erano solo loro due. A volte alla fine qualcuno si fermava con loro, ma prima non c'era nessun altro.  
\- Riky è andato? - Chiese Karim capendo che se lo vedeva lì era solo per quel motivo.  
Cris sospirò con un sorriso che era un misto fra il depresso e il coraggioso.  
\- Già... - Fece. Il compagno ricambiò cercando di fargli forza, non era molto bravo in quelle cose, ma a Cris andava bene il tentativo.  
I due si spogliarono dagli abiti borghesi per indossare shorts e canottiere con le quali si sarebbero messi a fare alcuni attrezzi.  
\- Prossimi giorni liberi? - Chiese leggero.  
\- Ne ha spesso in realtà, non è un campionato impegnativo quello americano, lo ha scelto per questo. E poi si diverte, non ci sono pressioni. Però deve anche dividere il suo tempo con la famiglia che sta in Brasile. - Karim scosse il capo aggrottandosi:  
\- Vorrei capire perchè non vanno loro da lui. Perchè vivono separati, scusa? Non erano tornati tutti insieme? - Cris sbuffò e scosse il capo alzandosi in piedi, dirigendosi verso l'uscita.  
\- Ma che ne so, lei è assurda! Vuole che lui faccia il maritino perfetto, ma deve starsene in Brasile a casa sua a vivere la sua vita e... bah! -  
\- Ma ha una fondazione, lei! Può lavorare da dove vuole, no? - Perfino Karim sapeva quelle cose perchè Cris le ripeteva di continuo.  
Infatti sbuffò di nuovo avviandosi seguito da lui, entrambi in mano le bottigliette d'acqua e degli asciugamani buttati sulle spalle.  
\- Secondo lei deve mantenersi fissa in un posto. Non vuole dare l'idea della mogliettina che aspetta a casa il marito calciatore che torni dalle trasferte... - Karim scoppiò a ridere buttando la testa all'indietro.  
\- Ma è quello che ha sempre fatto e che fanno tutte le mogli dei calciatori! - Cris alzò le spalle e gettò stizzito l'asciugamano sul manubrio della cyclette dove si sarebbe messo. Karim si sistemò in quella vicina.  
\- Non penso che gliene freghi qualcosa di lui. Per lei ormai contano solo le apparenze da un bel po'... deve dare l'idea della donna di successo, emancipata ed altruista. Credo che miri al premio nobel per la pace o qualcosa di simile. Vuole riconoscimenti. -  
\- Si, ma Riky? Se non prova nulla, che lo lasci libero… sarebbe una bella prova di emancipazione e modernità! - Cris fece il broncio stringendo le mani nei manubri, iniziando a pedalare.  
\- E fare la parte della donna di fede separata dal marito? Sarebbe oltraggioso! Non si amano, non si amano da tempo, solo che lui le serve per le apparenze. - Karim guardò circospetto Cris.  
\- Anche a Riky lei serve per lo stesso motivo, o sbaglio? -  
Cris sospirò scuotendo il capo un po' sconsolato, un po' stufo.  
\- Non esattamente. Mesi fa è successo che lei venisse a sapere di noi, per cui dopo un'estate passata a riflettere su cosa fare, ha deciso di separarsi. Poi ha visto che gli effetti sulla sua immagine sociale erano devastanti ed ha deciso di cambiare idea e tornare con lui tornando alla finzione più totale. Lei è stata chiara con lui. Non sono pronta a rovinare la mia immagine pubblica. E lui ha sempre fatto quello che lei voleva, l'ha sempre accontentata... -  
Cris su quello era amaro e scontento, ma ora che aveva chiarito col suo ragazzo non si sentiva un verme a lamentarsi di quello.  
Karim lo guardò dispiaciuto, non era facile stare con uno così.  
\- È difficile quando guardano alle apparenze o ai valori. È meglio innamorarsi di uno che segue sé stesso fregandosene delle conseguenze, delle apparenze e dei casini... - Cris lo guardò a sua volta ridacchiando.  
\- L'hai incontrato? - Karim rise.  
\- No, e tu? -  
\- Quando lo trovi fammi un fischio! - I due continuarono ridendo insieme, poi Karim lo guardò e prendendo l'asciugamano, continuando a pedalare, lo diede contro le sue gambe, Cris squittì in modo poco mascolino.  
\- Noi due siamo così! - Cris lo guardò senza capire e lui ripeté. - Noi due siamo così. Seguiamo noi stessi fregandoci delle conseguenze e di quello che pensano gli altri. Certo non ci facciamo pubblicità, però non è che montiamo su storie assurde o chissà cosa. - Cris piegò la testa di lato.  
\- Adesso sono così. Ho passato anche io il periodo del fingere è meglio per chi amo. Poi ho visto che chi amavo si era accorto che comunque le cose non erano come volevo far sembrare e a quel punto ho deciso di smetterla. In effetti il mondo non sta cadendo. Ho lasciato Irina, non frequento nessun'altra, sto con mio fratello e il mio amico Ricky Regufe per la gran parte del tempo, eppure non sta venendo giù il mondo. Però non è facile. Prima ero terrorizzato che si capisse chissà cosa. In realtà basta che non vado per locali equivoci e che non mi esponga come facevo da ragazzo, quando facevo scoppiare uno scandalo dietro l'altro. - Karim lo ascoltò assorto mentre pedalava appoggiato di nuovo al manubrio della cyclette, pensò a come viveva lui la propria vita e vide che non era poi così diversa.  
\- Non ho mai voluto fare l'uomo delle apparenze. Anche quando sono diventato padre, non importa. Ci ho provato con Cloe, ma quella vita non fa per me. Sposarmi con una donna per poi tradirla? No, che senso ha? Sono stato chiaro. Non la amo. Punto. Lei lo ha apprezzato. Non mi metto in piazza, ma se succede che si trovi qualcosa su di me con chissà chi, pazienza. Me ne faccio una ragione. Basta aspettare e tutti si dimenticano. Non voglio dare spiegazioni su chi sono e cosa faccio. Però non fingerò mai. È la mia vita. Non faccio male a nessuno. - Cris gli mostrò il pugno d'apprezzamento che Karim colpì allo stesso modo.  
\- Dovremo sposarci noi due! - Disse scherzando.  
\- Penso che ci ritroveremo da vecchi ad avere la stessa conversazione... - Disse Karim ridendo.  
\- E diremo 'Avremmo dovuto metterci insieme noi due!' - Fece Cris imitando sé stesso da vecchio, incrinando la voce come uno senza denti. Karim si mise a ridere e rispose alla stessa maniera:  
\- 'Già, perchè non l'abbiamo fatto?' -  
\- 'Io ero troppo innamorato di uno scemo che pensa troppo a far contenti tutti tranne che sé stesso ed il suo uomo...' -  
\- 'Ed io... ' - Karim qua si rese conto che non sapeva cosa dire. Cris lo guardò in attesa della risposta per poter ridere. Ma capì che a quel punto era scattato qualcosa in lui e rallentò la pedalata.  
\- E tu? - Chiese curioso, attento. Karim guardando davanti a sé sorpreso, si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Ed io non mi sono mai chiarito le idee! -  
Cris, che avrebbe immaginato mille risposte tranne che quella, gli chiese immediatamente spiegazioni con le mani ai fianchi:  
\- E questo cosa sarebbe? -  
Karim si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Che non so cosa voglio... -  
\- Ma Zizou? -  
\- È sempre lì. L'ho messo da parte, non via. È sempre lì. -  
\- E vuoi provare altre storie? - Chiese Cris sapendo che punti toccare.  
Karim scosse la testa.  
\- È questo che non so. Non penso. Non lo so. Boh. - Fino a quel momento la risposta era sempre stata 'no'. - Non penso di essere tagliato per amare, per le storie serie. Credo che ti direi questo, da vecchio. Ho amato solo una persona che non mi ha mai ricambiato. Non sono mai più stato capace di amare qualcun altro. Mi sono solo divertito a scopare a destra e sinistra. Questa sarà la mia vita. Per sempre. - Per un momento Karim si sentì triste per sé stesso, sebbene fosse sempre stato molto convinto delle proprie scelte e delle sue non implicazioni sentimentali, ma Cris che conosceva quel lato romantico ed emotivo ben nascosto, gli colpì la gamba con l'asciugamano come prima aveva fatto lui, l'altro lo guardò senza lamentarsi, come in letargo, e lui lo riscosse.  
\- L'amore arriva sempre e due volte. Una va male, l'altra va bene! È il destino di tutti. - Karim rise per l'assurda teoria.  
\- E se va male anche la seconda? - Cris fece una smorfia.  
\- Adesso non prendermi sul letterale, il numero è indicativo. È per dire che ti arriva finchè non va bene. Però tu non devi chiuderti e respingere. -  
Karim pensò a James.  
\- Chiuso non sono. No, per quello no... - Cris lo guardò. - Nel senso che scopo, passo il tempo con altri se mi va... non è che sono chiuso come anni fa. Però non so se amerò mai dopo Zizou. - Cris sorrise come un fratello maggiore ed invece di colpirlo con l'asciugamano, gli mise la mano sul braccio.  
\- Succederà. Solo non pensarci con ossessione. Lasciati vivere. Lasciati andare. Sia quel che sia. - Karim sorrise guardandolo grato ed annuì.  
\- È pressapoco il mio piano attuale. - Cris rise e dopo di questo continuarono a parlare di tutto e di nulla, senza toccare l'argomento James.  
Cris non gli chiese se poi si erano rivisti dopo quella sera, Karim non glielo disse. Non sapeva se doveva renderlo partecipe, in realtà non aveva idea di come gestire la cosa.  
Lui e James non stavano insieme e nemmeno Cris e James. Però la situazione era un po' strana.  
Nel dubbio, non disse nulla.  
  



	15. Di nuovo in campo insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose sono davvero caotiche, perchè Cris vuole fare da cupido per Karim e James i quali sono comunque sempre innamorati di Zizou e di, appunto, Cris. Però comunque comincia a svilupparsi un certo rapporto fra i due, inevitabilmente. Vediamo come procedono le cose in una visione un po' più completa.

CAPITOLO XIV:  
DI NUOVO IN CAMPO INSIEME

  
  
Avevano finito la palestra e stavano andando nello spogliatoio ad asciugarsi e cambiarsi per la sessione di allenamento col gruppo, quando incontrarono James arrivato qualche minuto prima per le sue sedute a parte, sempre nello stesso orario degli altri.  
Ormai il ragazzo andava sempre meglio, ma era da tutto quel periodo che Cris lo evitava. Capitava di incontrarlo, lo salutava, ci scambiava qualche parola in tutta allegria fingendo che tutto andasse bene, ma non passava del tempo vero e proprio con lui. Non giocava più.  
Quel giorno fu strano.  
Karim stava giusto pensando a lui quando se lo ritrovò davanti. I tre quasi si scontrarono e quando videro chi avevano davanti, a Karim e James cadde l'acqua che avevano in mano. Il tonfo fu perfettamente sincrono, così come le espressioni ed il guardare Cris. Stesso movimento, stesso momento, stesso sguardo attento.  
Cris, che non era scemo, si accorse immediatamente della cosa e li fissò salutando James incerto.  
Il ragazzo ricambiò abbassandosi contemporaneamente a Karim senza vedersi e si scontrarono con le teste, si raddrizzarono massaggiandosi col broncio, imbarazzati. Alla fine fu Karim a prendere le bottigliette per entrambi e porse a James la sua che la prese con un sorriso meno teso e strano.  
Il tutto davanti agli occhi inquisitori di Cris.  
\- Tutto bene? - Chiese poi cogliendo l'attimo ideale per inserirsi e testare il terreno. Quello era il momento. Nel mezzo della loro stranezza.  
James avvampò e balbettò perdendosi in lui, in un attimo Karim venne spazzato via e lui si incupì andando oltre, entrando nello spogliatoio da cui James era appena uscito bloccandoli.  
Cris e James rimasero un po' fuori a parlare della riabilitazione e di come procedeva. In realtà i due si vedevano ogni giorno da un po', ma solo incrociandosi oppure col gruppo, era la prima volta che avevano un momento per stare tranquilli e da soli.  
Karim buttò la bottiglietta nel cestino anche se era mezza piena, si tolse scarpe e vestiti e si asciugò rabbioso ed infastidito.  
Poi si insultò.  
Cris entrò in quel momento di imprecazioni francesi che capì perchè parlava anche lui francese.  
Si fermò con la testa piegata di lato e poi gli tirò l'asciugamano con aria di rimprovero.  
\- Brutto cretino! - Karim se lo tolse rabbioso e stizzito.  
\- E questo per cosa è? - Cris lo puntò col dito concitato.  
\- Non provarci! Lo sai per cos'è! - Karim si morse il labbro imbronciato e rimase seduto a fissare prima per terra e poi Cris che si toglieva l'abbigliamento della palestra per mettersi quello da campo. - Perchè diavolo non me lo hai detto? Stavamo parlando di questo e me lo nascondi? Pensavo fossimo amici! Quel genere che si dice tutto! Sei davvero uno stronzo! - Karim non riusciva nemmeno ad inserirsi per spiegargli cosa che nemmeno lui sapeva come spiegare. - Cosa pensi che me ne importi se te la fai con lui o con un altro? Credi che voglio che James sia consacrato a me? Che sia off limits? A questo mondo c'è solo uno off limits ed è Riky! Ti ho chiesto di consolarlo perchè mi sentivo in colpa d'averlo illuso, pensi che non ti conosco, che non sapevo che c'era la possibilità che te lo portassi a letto? Avrei chiesto a Marcelo o Pepe se non avessi voluto che questo succedesse! Per chi diavolo mi prendi? Sono contento se esci con lui! - Karim finalmente riuscì ad infilarsi e lo fece alzandosi in piedi di scatto a braccia larghe, in mutande colorate e asciugamano in mano.  
\- Quindi l'hai fatto apposta? Volevi che scopasse con qualcuno, che si distraesse da te? Per questo hai detto a me, perchè sapevi che sarebbe successo, che te lo avrei tolto più velocemente dai piedi? - Non aveva mezzi termini, specie se si accendeva. Non era proprio arrabbiato, ma un po' seccato sì. Cris si calmò e lo guardò facendo spallucce con la sua aria monella.  
\- Lo immaginavo, non lo sapevo. Ci ho sperato. So che il sesso è la via migliore per togliersi uno dalla testa e so che tu eri in quel periodo lì, che volevi ricominciare ad attivarti... senza implicazioni sentimentali. - Karim sospirò e decise di lasciar perdere, scosse il capo e lo scacciò con la mano tornando a sedersi mentre cercava la divisa per allenarsi.  
\- Tu dovresti fare lo sceneggiatore di una telenovela... i tuoi macchinismi sono così contorti e fantasiosi che è un peccato che li conosca solo io! - Cris scoppiò a ridere e gli si avvicinò mettendogli una mano sulla testa dai capelli corti.  
\- Mi sentivo in colpa, ho cercato di rimediare. Il sesso con te è un bel regalo, non trovi? - i due non ci erano mai andati insieme, nonostante le occasioni non fossero mancate, ma il rapporto era troppo amichevole per farlo.  
Karim rise tirandogli uno schiaffo nel sedere che schioccò.  
\- Come sei altruista! E come lo sai che il sesso con me è un bel regalo? - Cris lo guardò divertito.  
\- Marcelo ha la bocca larga... -  
\- Su questo non ci sono dubbi, ma non sono stato nemmeno con lui! -  
\- Beh, lui è amico di tutti... specie di Gonzalo, ricordi? - Karim si rese conto che aveva ragione e annuendo sorrise.  
\- Gonzalo... chissà come sta... è da quando se ne è andato che non lo sento... mi aveva chiesto se ci saremmo sentiti e visti qualche volta, gli ho detto quel sì che tutti sanno sarà no... - Cris sorrise un po' malinconico.  
\- Lo sapeva da solo che sarebbe andata così... - Karim si mostrò dispiaciuto. - Starà bene, vedrai. - il francese lo guardò con aria strana, infilandosi i pantaloni.  
\- Lontano da me è molto probabile. Sono tutti rinati lontani da me. - Quando lo disse Cris gli ricambiò lo schiaffo al sedere che gli aveva dato prima e Karim alzò le spalle. - E' vero! Persino Mou! - Cris scosse il capo.  
\- Sei tu che te la facevi con la gente sbagliata. - Sguardo interrogativo. - Gente che non era destinata a te. -  
\- Si chiama sesso per questo. Altrimenti si chiamerebbe amore. Ma ho amato solo una persona. - Precisò Karim infilandosi la maglia, mentre Cris pronto lo anticipava fuori dallo spogliatoio.  
\- Però prima eri infastidito quando James mi ha fatto gli occhioni. - Karim in risposta gli diede un pugno sul fianco che tolse l'anima al povero Cris per qualche minuto. Quando si riebbe il francese era arrivato al campo e stava tirando con sé una palla.  
\- Prova ad essere dolce, vedrai che troverai giovamento! - Karim sbuffò.  
\- Sciocchezze! - Cris rise ed insieme iniziarono a palleggiare con la palla senza impegno, mentre iniziavano ad arrivare gli altri.  
  
James era effettivamente combattuto, rivedere Cris e parlarci lo aveva destabilizzato, vicino a Karim poi era stato devastante. Per lui non era facile capire cosa succedeva, ma semplicemente voleva poter unire Karim a Cris.  
Voleva fare con Cris quello che faceva con Karim, voleva che Cris fosse libero e disponibile come Karim. Purtroppo però i due erano due entità ben distinte e per il momento non ci sarebbero stati sviluppi di alcun tipo, se non un costante caos.  
  
Cris dal canto suo decise che avrebbe aiutato i due per cui provava un grande affetto e l'avrebbe fatto facendoli innamorare.  
Fare da cupido era la sua specialità, l'aveva fatto con Luka e Gareth con ottimi risultati.  
Nello stesso periodo, lui e Sergio avevano fatto una scommessa: chi sarebbe stato il cupido migliore.  
Lui con Luka e Gareth e Sergio con Alvaro Morata e Isco.  
Alla fine Luka e Gareth si erano messi insieme prima di Alvaro e Isco perchè questi ultimi avevano avuto l'interferenza di Nacho, il terzo innamorato di Isco e grande amico di Alvaro.  
Sergio era riuscito a fare solo danni, ma Iker aveva usato la sua bacchetta magica ed aveva messo pace nel mondo.  
Per cui, sostanzialmente, la scommessa l'aveva vinta Iker e non Sergio.  
Ed in ogni caso Cris era stato più veloce.  
“Karim ha bisogno di innamorarsi di un altro al di là di Zizou, storia difficile se non impossibile. James ha bisogno di innamorarsi anche lui di un altro al di là di me, visto che con me non succederà mai nulla. E visto che lo trovo una compagnia piacevole e mi diverto con lui, prima si innamora di un altro, prima posso tornare a fare l'amico e divertirmi con lui senza dovermi frenare e stare attento. Io sono una persona fisica e fondamentalmente stupido, se sto con un altro come me, finisce che facciamo gli scemi. Con James è così come è con Pepe e Marcelo. Però adesso sono frenato, è tutto strano e non so come pormi, non posso fare come farei con loro. Per cui prima James e Karim si innamorano e meglio è. E, visto che il denominatore comune di entrambi sono io perchè comunque mi sono amici tutti e due, mi basterà attirarli sempre entrambi a me, in un modo o nell'altro. Il tempo passato insieme farà il resto e sarà perfetto. Perfetto!”  
Cris ne era così convinto che iniziò a fare sempre in modo di fare tutte le cose con entrambi, se la faceva con Karim, chiamava James con qualche scusa idiota, ridendo e scherzando. Se James era già lì appiccicato a lui perchè l'abitudine e la speranza erano dure a morire, chiamava Karim con qualche scusa meno articolata. Con Karim serviva poco.  
In poco tempo, i tre cominciarono a passare prevalentemente il tempo insieme, in campo e nelle occasioni della squadra al di fuori del calcio.  
  
Karim notava che James saltellava felicemente intorno a Cris, quando era troppo svenevole arrivava e lo spingeva via cercando di restituirgli la sua dignità. Dal suo punto di vista lo stava aiutando ad uscire dal gorgo chiamato Cris.  
Non si era accorto che quest'ultimo aveva un piano. Ovviamente.  
Nemmeno James se era per quello.  
Aveva notato che Cris non lo evitava più e che era tornato a scherzare con lui come prima, in modo molto attivo e fisico, e la cosa gli aveva restituito la gioia. Oltre a questo, gli piaceva vedere come Karim si preoccupava per lui e cercava di aiutarlo a modo suo. Aveva capito che voleva impedirgli di appiccicarsi troppo a Cris, lo trovava carino e premuroso al punto che, ad un certo punto, si chiese se non ci fosse qualcos'altro dietro tutto quello.  
Perchè lo faceva?  
Perchè cercava di aiutarlo ad uscire dal circolo Cris?  
Cosa gli importava?  
Dopo quella notte passata insieme, non c'erano state vere occasioni per i due, Karim si allenava sempre molto ed era sempre con Cris, i loro orari coincidevano e Cris non cercava più di evitarlo, per cui sostanzialmente non finivano più per stare soli.  
Di occasioni non se ne crearono e loro non le cercarono, ma notava le sue premure e gli piacevano molto.  
Infatti non riusciva a non abbracciarlo, sorridergli, parlare tutto il tempo con lui se lui era lì ed era disponibile.  
Insomma, anche Karim ricambiava i contatti in pubblico. Abbracci in allenamento o prima di scendere in campo, nulla di eccezionale, ma notava che ne faceva solo con lui.  
La cosa lo faceva sentire speciale e confuso.  
Forse gli stava piacendo?  
“Ecco James, lo stai facendo di nuovo! Solo perchè la gente piace abbarbicarsi a te e giocare con te in un certo modo, non significa che provi qualcosa! Devo sempre ridurre tutto all'amore? Karim si è affezionato a me, ma non prova nulla. È stato chiaro. E poi cosa me ne importa? Sono ancora innamorato di Cris. Sarebbe ancora un ripiego, come lo è stato le altre volte. Devo darmi una regolata.”  
Per lui era difficile non tradurre tutto in amore, non concepiva altri generi di rapporti. In sua difesa poteva dire che non aveva mai fatto sesso fine a sé stesso e cominciare ora non era facile. Separare le cose non era sempre automatico.  
Insomma, il caos dilagava tanto in lui quanto in Karim, il quale non capiva perchè gli desse tanto fastidio che lui sbavasse talvolta dietro a Cris, brillando di luce solo perchè a volte gli parlava.  
Se lo abbracciava in campo, poi, era la fine.  
Decisamente, la parola caos faceva da sovrana.


	16. Un giorno di primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriviamo ad un periodo dell'anno (ricordo che la stagione di cui scrivo è la 2014-2015) in cui è Karim quello ad avere i cedimenti fisici. Si infortuna, torna e si infortuna di nuovo. In panchina, Karim piange. Vediamo cosa succede lì dietro.

CAPITOLO XVI:  
UN GIORNO DI PRIMAVERA  


[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/014644aee9a0dfbfa804cb5ff8b335f1/tumblr_nhi359qx8M1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)

 

Cris aveva quel dono, il dono di incasinare le cose mentre cercava di sistemarle.  
Si annoiava e per non soffrire troppo nella mancanza del suo amore, cercava di mettere insieme gli altri. Solo che spesso complicava le cose.  
Convinto d'aver pensato a tutto e di vedere nel caos di James preso fra lui e Karim una cosa positiva, non considerò minimamente il fattore Zizou.

Zizou tornò nella vita di un instabile Karim un giorno di primavera, con tutta probabilità il campionato non sarebbe andato bene per il Real e speravano nella Champions, altra impresa difficile al momento.  
Specie considerando il crollo fisico di Karim.  
Il francese aveva superato a pieni voti gran parte della stagione diventando spesso e volentieri la colonna portante dell'attacco, in aiuto ad un spesso instabile Cris e ad un sempre più evanescente Gareth.  
Non essendo abituato a tale pressione ed odiandola al cento percento, quando si rese conto che ormai tutti si aspettavano i miracoli da lui e sentendo come in giro lo soprannominavano, 'Karim the dream', iniziò a tornare al suo consueto nervoso in campo.  
Indecisi su come aiutarlo, la questione si risolse con un suo infortunio che sarebbe stato destinato a subire una successiva ricaduta e a tenerlo praticamente fuori dal campo fino alla fine della stagione, per cui diverse settimane.  
Incapace di gestire la cosa, carico di nervoso e stress dovuto all'evidente fatto che la squadra non ce la stava facendo e che erano nei guai, ritrovandosi infortunato per la seconda volta appena tornato dal primo, a bordo campo scoppiò in lacrime e si nascose il viso nell'asciugamano.  
Lacrime di nervoso tali, per una questione calcistica, non gli erano mai uscite. In generale non era uno che piangeva e che aveva crolli emotivi, ma a quel punto, trovandosi al capolinea, capendo che per quella stagione era finita e che avrebbero molto probabilmente perso tutto, cosa che poi sarebbe successa, non riuscì a trattenersi.  
Sconvolto e sconvolgendo tutti, Karim pianse in panchina, fuori dal campo, uscito a metà partita per la ricaduta al suo precedente infortunio.

Tutti cercarono di confortarlo, alla fine della partita, negli spogliatoi, con parole amichevoli e pacche. Cris gli diede un bacio sulla nuca.  
\- Tu pensa a guarire bene, al resto ci penso io. - Karim gli fece un debole sorriso spento.  
Era quello che gli aveva detto l'altra volta lui, quando per colpa di un'espulsione che gli era costata qualche giornata, Cris non aveva potuto giocare nel momento chiave del campionato, quando poi avevano iniziato ad andar male.  
'Tu pensa a scontare la pena, al resto ci penso io.' L'aveva fatto, si era messo a segnare, fare assist e creare occasioni una migliore dell'altra.  
Cris sapeva che ora era il momento di sollevargli l'animo appesantito coi fatti e non con le parole.  
Il problema era che a quel punto dell'anno lui accusava sempre problemi al ginocchio solito, non sapeva quanto da solo ce l'avrebbe fatta. Su Gareth ormai non poteva più contare, avevano portato avanti la baracca lui e Karim, dopo il ritorno di James anche lui aveva dato importanti contributi.  
\- Non pensavo fosse tanto importante per lui... - Sussurrò James a Cris, sotto la doccia. L'aria davvero impensierita, nemmeno notava che stavano vicino a lavarsi. Cris a sua volta preoccupato.  
\- Non l'ho mai visto così. Ha avuto infortuni, certo non così pesanti, cose molto meno gravi. E ha anche avuto periodi di stress dove non rendeva. Insomma, ha affrontato diversi guai a livello calcistico. Non ha mai pianto. Mai. - Questo fece ancora più impressione a James, il quale non seppe proprio cosa dire.  
Una volta uscito dalla doccia andò da lui, vestito e chino ad allacciarsi le scarpe. Silenzioso, il vuoto attorno. James si sedette vicino a lui con l'asciugamano alla vita, tutto bagnato e profumato. Lo fece perchè quello era il suo posto, ma l'avrebbe fatto comunque.  
Aveva lasciato che fossero gli altri ad averci a che fare, ma dopo la rivelazione di Cris aveva deciso che doveva fare anche lui qualcosa.  
E la fece.  
Si sedette accanto a lui, si protese e lo cinse con le braccia obbligandolo a raddrizzarsi con la schiena e a riceverlo.  
Una mano sulla nuca l'attirò a sé e gli nascose il viso contro l'incavo. Karim in un primo momento rimase rigido e senza parole, con tutta l'intenzione di respingerlo, poi accettò l'abbraccio e quello fu una specie di miracolo, chiunque lo conoscesse lo sapeva.  
Cris sorrise soddisfatto e si guardò bene dall'interromperli.  
Karim provò sorpresa e pace fra le sue dolci braccia spontanee e si abbandonò ricambiando.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. - non provò a dire altre cose di consolazione che avrebbe potuto, e questo Karim lo apprezzò.  
Annuì senza dire nulla, sentendosi solo un po' meno pesante di prima.  
James gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e lo lasciò andare.  
Senza dire nulla finì di prepararsi, stavano uscendo uno dietro l'altro quando James stava per dirgli se voleva compagnia quella notte, ma la voce distinta e calma dal forte accento francese di Zizou, gli fermò la voce in gola.  
James non sapeva nulla di loro, non aveva idea che fosse lui il misterioso innamorato non ricambiato di Kairm.  
Ma vedendo la reazione di quest’ultimo, lo capì immediatamente.  
\- Ho il permesso del mister per rapirti. Ti va di venire con me? - La sua apparizione e la sua frase crearono il silenzio nel resto dello spogliatoio, chi c'era ancora non aveva idea dei retroscena, ma vedendolo lì nonostante non facesse più parte del loro staff tecnico, ma bensì allenasse la squadra B del Real, li stupì tutti.  
Karim si immobilizzò e lo guardò trattenendo il fiato, una vampata di calore immediata lo invase e l'equilibrio trovato a fatica andò a quel paese. Gli occhi tornarono a riempirsi di lacrime e abbassando la testa per impedire a tutti di vedergliele per una seconda umiliante volta, non fu nemmeno in grado di rispondere.  
Cris preso totalmente in contropiede non ebbe modo di elaborare un sistema per aiutare il suo amico in crisi, James si paralizzò nel vederlo in quelle condizioni e Zizou calmo e pacato entrò, gli prese il borsone di spalla, se lo mise nella propria e circondandolo con un braccio lo condusse fuori nel silenzio generale e strano che si era creato. In quel momento James, non sapendo proprio come, seppe che era lui il ragazzo di cui Karim era perdutamente innamorato.

Karim non si rese subito conto di essere lì in macchina con lui, vederlo in quel momento, dopo un po’ che lo snobbava per i suoi impegni e problemi, l’aveva shokato molto.  
I due rimasero in silenzio per un bel po’, nel tragitto.  
Nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di iniziare per primo, poi Karim seccato dal fatto che lo prendesse senza dire nulla, scoppiò:  
\- Non serviva, sai? -  
Zizou nemmeno si degnò di guardarlo.  
\- A me pare di sì, visto gli occhi pesti che ti ritrovi. - Karim scosse il capo asciugandosi gli occhi asciutti, ma gonfi e rossi.  
\- Stai scherzando, vero? - Zizou questa volta lo guardò limitandosi a cambiare marcia e aumentare andatura. La sera tutt’intorno sfrecciava veloce e scura.  
\- Perché? -  
Karim scosse il capo interdetto.  
\- Perchè non mi senti da un sacco se non per una conversazione sporadica, sei pieno di impegni ed altro e non hai tempo per me, ed ora te ne esci così con tutto questo atteggiamento che sembra quello che c’è sempre e ci pensa sempre lui! - Zizou alzò appena una spalla.  
\- Ho avuto molto da fare, problemi con l’abilitazione, la squadra non è andata come speravo… - Karim sospirò scuotendo ancora il capo, lo sguardo furioso rivolto verso l’esterno, il mondo sbiadito.  
\- Come vuoi. - Chiuse decidendo di non poter più fare nulla per riavere almeno l’ombra di quel che aveva.  
“Forse la sto superando perché mi ha tagliato fuori. Se avesse continuato a vedermi come prima, non so… non so come sarebbe stato.”  
Un pensiero fugace a James. Era perfino riuscito a stare bene con un altro, anche se solo di sesso si trattava.  
Zizou lasciò il silenzio per un paio di minuti, poi imboccando l’uscita della tangenziale, disse:  
\- Mi dispiace non esserci stato. Solo ora mi rendo conto delle conseguenze. - Karim scosse il capo.  
\- Non crederti così importante! Ho solo avuto una stupida ricaduta! -  
Zizou non fece una piega, sempre calmo e pacato rispose:  
\- Sei tu quello che piange per una stupida ricaduta. - Karim si morse il labbro feroce non sapendo cos’altro ribattere.  
Che andasse a quel paese, tutti, il mondo intero e l’universo.  
Era un bel momento, si stava riprendendo, stava risalendo, a calcio era stato un bell’anno ed ora doveva rovinarsi tutto così. Perché mai?  
Non parlò fino a che non sentì l’auto fermarsi, quando si vide nel mezzo del nulla, ad un motel sulla strada, Karim lo guardo accigliato.  
\- Che intenzioni hai? - Zizou spense il motore e prese le chiavi, poi guardandolo sorridente, indecifrabile, disse:  
\- Dobbiamo parlare. -  
Karim si strinse nelle spalle polemico:  
\- Potevamo farlo a casa mia, mentre mi ci portavi… - Ora cominciava ad imbarazzarsi, l’arrabbiatura scemava.  
\- Pensavo vivessi con la tua ragazza… - Karim non gli aveva nemmeno detto che non vivevano più insieme.  
\- No io… non stiamo insieme… collaboriamo, ma non siamo una coppia ormai. Non è andata… - Zizou con la porta aperta attese ad uscire, sorpreso della scoperta che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di venire a sapere in quel modo, come se non fosse importante.  
\- E non me lo hai mai detto? - Karim alzò ancora le spalle, fu lui a scendere.  
\- Non sono cose da spiegare per telefono o al volo in un corridoio… l’ultima conversazione come si deve l’abbiamo avuta… Dio, mesi fa, Zizou! Cosa ti aspetti? - Zizou strinse le labbra dispiaciuto e contrariato verso sé stesso, abbassò lo sguardo per poi rialzarlo risoluto come prima.  
\- Sono qua per rimediare. -  
\- Di notte in un motel? E aspettare domani? -  
\- Tu piangevi ora… - Karim sbuffò e scuotendo la testa scese rendendosi conto che con lui ogni conversazione era persa.  
Tanto ormai era lì, che poteva fare? L’autostop e tornare indietro?  
Non sapeva nemmeno come sentirsi: felice? Teso? Contrariato? Arrabbiato? Eccitato?  
Forse era tutto quanto.

 


	17. Nella camera del motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo in zizema mode, Karim e Zizou sono nel motel insieme a chiarirsi, per capire cosa sia successo a Karim che piangeva dopo l'infortunio, cosa che non ha mai fatto e che non era da lui. Magari però Zizou non ha previsto che le cose potessero sfuggirgli di mano.

CAPITOLO XVI:  
NELLA CAMERA DEL MOTEL

  
Entrarono nella camera, non era chiaro a nessuno dei due quanto si sarebbero fermati e cosa avrebbero fatto.  
Per Zizou allontanarsi da Karim era stato il solo sistema per non cedere ai propri forti istinti verso di lui, Karim totalmente ignaro della cosa, aveva vissuto tutto come un lutto, una separazione, un non essere voluto.  
L’aveva decisamente vissuta male.  
Vederlo in quelle circostanze lo sbatteva fuori di sé, non sapeva cosa pensare, come prenderla, cosa aspettarsi.  
Via via che i secondi passavano, Karim dimenticava gli eventi della partita e si concentrava su quel momento strano con lui. Come se fosse una resa dei conti.  
\- Volevo stare tranquillo a quattrocchi con te. - Spiegò calmo Zizou svuotando le tasche e posando il contenuto su un comodino.  
La camera era matrimoniale ed essenziale, Karim guardò il letto e rimase in piedi incerto su cosa dovesse fare a quel punto.  
Zizou, capendo il suo dilemma, vi si sedette sopra.  
\- Iniziamo sedendoci? -  
Karim cercò una sedia, ma non trovandola si sedette vicino a lui, ad una media distanza.  
Si sedette in punta appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia, dondolava il piede per terra con fare nervoso e si mordicchiava il labbro. Ovviamente era impensabile l’idea i guardarlo.  
Zizou, seduto dritto e con le mani appoggiate ai lati delle gambe, sul bordo del letto, lo guardò intensamente.  
Aveva seguito un impulso indomabile. Vedendolo piangere in panchina aveva capito che non era tanto un problema fisico quanto emotivo, non poteva permettere che crollasse proprio ora che aveva ingranato la sua strada.  
Ci teneva troppo a lui.  
\- Cosa succede, Karim? - Karim aggrottò la fronte ostinandosi a non guardarlo, ogni muscolo del proprio corpo era già teso.  
\- Mi sono fatto di nuovo male. - Disse laconico sapendo che non si riferiva a quello.  
\- Ma è la prima volta che piangi per questo. - Karim seccato sbottò:  
\- Non piangevo per quello! - Zizou fece un sorriso vittorioso, era stato facile.  
\- E per cosa allora? - Karim sospirò e si raddrizzò strofinandosi le mani sul viso per poi appoggiarle dietro di sé. Uno sguardo fugace che distolse subito scuotendo la testa, stringendosi nelle spalle, l’aria cupa e chiusa.  
Zizou lo seguì col capo e con lo sguardo.  
\- Non lo so, ma non per l’infortunio! - Concluse secco e col broncio. Zizou sorrise e Karim lo guardò percependolo. Aggrottò la fronte seccato:  
\- E’ divertente? -  
Zizou inarcò calmo le sopracciglia.  
\- Trovo divertente che ti ostini a chiuderti così anche con me. - A quel punto l’altro scattò come una molla, si mise in avanti con il busto e rispose concitato ed iroso:  
\- Con te? Perché chi sei tu? Non mi sembra di esserti stato molto a cuore ultimamente… che confidenza abbiamo? -  
Zizou sospirò paziente:  
\- Te l’ho già detto e mi sono già scusato. Sono qua per rimediare. Mi dispiace che ci siamo allontanati a questo modo… possiamo andare oltre? - Karim sospirò e si girò strofinandosi di nuovo il viso come se fosse un tic nervoso.  
Ne aveva paura. Aveva paura di tornare come prima. Legato a lui a quei livelli. Perché lui lo amava, ma Zizou lo vedeva come un fratello minore. Ne era terrorizzato.  
Eppure gli mancava, gli mancava come l’aria.  
Scosse il capo e sorrise amaro alzando gli occhi al cielo, poi si lasciò andare giù con la schiena e si stese sul letto, si tolse le scarpe ed alzò i piedi piegando le gambe. Zizou rimase composto accanto a guardarlo, paziente in attesa.  
\- Non so perché piangevo. Ho avuto paura. Paura di tornare indietro, penso. Ho faticato molto per arrivare a questo livello, ed ora per due infortuni di seguito potrei perdere quello per cui ho duramente lavorato. - Zizou aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Non ti ho mai visto piangere, Karim… - Disse senza dover spiegare il motivo per cui lo stava dicendo. Karim girò gli occhi sui suoi che arrivavano a lui da sopra la spalla.  
\- Ci tengo troppo a questo posto, a questo livello, a questo punto. Perché ci ho lavorato con te. Affondare appena tu ti stacchi un po’ non è solo una sconfitta, ma è un pensiero insopportabile. Ci tengo a mantenere quello che mi hai lasciato. Anche se è solo un livello di calcio. - Karim lo stava dicendo senza averlo mai pensato prima di ora, ma era vero.  
Se fosse stato il regale di un altro non l’avrebbe tenuto così prezioso stretto a sé, ma era difficile, molto difficile, non capire quanto fosse Zizou il punto.  
Karim smise di parlare e distolse lo sguardo coprendosi gli occhi con il braccio piegato sul viso.  
Zizou si morse il labbro colpito da quella confessione.  
Sapeva dei suoi sentimenti per lui, ma pensava che visto come erano andate le cose, gli fosse un po’ passata.  
Non era esattamente così.  
Ed ora sapere che c’entrava lui, quello che provava per lui, lo tornava a destabilizzare.  
Zizou tremò incapace di realizzare la cosa giusta da fare e conscio che non potevano stare lì fermi in quel modo per sempre, decise che comunque qualcosa avrebbe fatto.  
Erano in un motel in mezzo al nulla, da soli e di notte. Nessuno avrebbe visto, nessuno avrebbe saputo.  
Convincersi di non essere più importante per la persona che amavi in modo tanto speciale ed invece rendersi conto che non era così, che contavi ancora sopra ogni altro, gli trasmise una scarica di gioia incontrollata e con gli occhi lucidi e la paura nelle ossa, si chinò, si appoggiò sul gomito sistemandosi sul fianco. Poi gli baciò il braccio che lo separava dal suo viso.  
Lo baciò e Karim spalancò gli occhi al di sotto. Trattenne il fiato.  
\- Mi dispiace averti lasciato solo… - Disse tornando a baciarlo leggero. - Non sapevo come gestire quello che provavo per te… - Karim non aveva il coraggio di muoversi, rimase zitto senza respirare ad ascoltarlo. Le sue labbra lo stavano uccidendo, non voleva svegliarsi. - Pensavo di averti perso, ma sapere che non è così mi ha riempito di gioia. - Disse poi arrivando sul polso. Si fermò, glielo prese e glielo tolse dal viso, lo guardò. I suoi occhi shoccati. - Forse non avrò più il coraggio di farlo. Per cui lo farò ora e poi forse mai più. - Karim non poteva crederci, era sicuro di essere in uno dei suoi sogni. Era impossibile che fosse così davvero.  
Gli mise una mano sulla guancia e lo carezzò dolcemente, con sguardo che era un misto fra il terrorizzato ed il coinvolto, con un fondo innegabile d’amore, concluse avvicinandosi:  
\- Ti amo e non voglio che tu stia male, specie per colpa mia. Non piangere più. - Karim però non riuscì ad accontentarlo. Mentre le loro labbra si univano, le lacrime scendevano.  
Un bacio leggero, dolce ed un po’ salato.  
Un bacio che non avrebbero mai dimenticato. Le lingue si fecero avanti, si intrecciarono e si abbandonarono a quelle emozioni prorompenti che li sconvolsero facendo dimenticare tutto.  
Potevano stare mesi senza sentirsi se non qualche istante velocemente e formalmente, e poi ritrovarsi carichi degli stessi sentimenti che non si sarebbero mai cancellati, mai sostituiti.  
“Potrò provare una specie di amore per qualcun altro, forse. Potrò avere storie di vario genere, anche sentimentali. Ma non sarà mai così. Lui è il mio sogno proibito. Ed io sono il suo.”  
Per Karim sapere che Zizou lo ricambiava, ma che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo e arrendersi, fu una svolta decisiva ed un grande aiuto.  
Forse non potevano vivere quella storia, ma sapere cosa provavano, esserselo detto, averlo ammesso ed appreso, fu terapeutico.  
In quel momento niente altro avrebbe potuto aiutare Karim più di quella consapevolezza.  
  
Smisero di baciarsi dopo un tempo indefinito e si guardarono rimanendo vicini.  
Gli occhi di entrambi erano visibilmente sconvolti, quelli di Karim ancora pieni di lacrime che si erano sospese mano a mano che le loro bocche si fondevano insieme. Zizou lasciò il viso di Karim per cercare la sua mano, intrecciò le dita appoggiandole di lato, accanto alla sua testa.  
\- Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di arrendermi a questo. - Karim ripensò a quanto era stato male convinto di aver sempre interpretato male il suo affetto, che in realtà non fosse amore. Ed invece era vero, aveva sempre percepito bene.  
\- L’amore di un altro si sente. Non potevo sbagliarmi. - Zizou sorrise.  
\- Non potevo confermartelo e lasciartelo credere. Avevo paura che scoppiasse un casino. E di non riuscire a guardarmi allo specchio. - Karim aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Adesso? - Zizou fece un sorriso triste ed alzò una spalla sfiorandogli la bocca.  
\- Non possiamo stare insieme. Ma non posso chiuderti fuori dalla mia vita. Dobbiamo trovare un compromesso, un equilibrio… un modo… - Karim non sapeva come sentirsi, era confuso e perso e rimase a guardarlo in attesa di una risposta più definita.  
Zizou scosse la testa.  
\- Mi serve tempo per elaborare. Non avevo programmato andasse così… -  
\- Zizou, mi hai portato in un motel di notte, come pensavi andasse? E’ già tanto che non abbiamo scopato! - Zizou si tese e si lasciò andare sulla schiena, accanto a lui, lasciandogli la mano. Si passò le proprie sul viso e sospirò stringendo gli occhi in cerca di risposte che sul momento non venivano. Si sentiva fragile e scoperto e non gli piaceva. Aveva lottato una vita per impedirlo.  
\- Lasciamoci qualche giorno per riflettere su come fare. Ti amo, provo qualcosa di fortissimo per te, ma al primo posto c’è la mia famiglia, li amo tantissimo e non posso ferirli e tradirli in alcun modo. Devo… devo capire come muovermi. - Karim si mise a sedere e lo guardò preoccupato.  
\- Se non vuoi ferire loro, ferirai me di nuovo… era meglio non sapere che mi amavi. Stavo superando la delusione ed accettando il fatto che mi volevi bene, ma non come te ne volevo io… - Zizou guardò la sua schiena curva, poi si alzò a sedere anche lui ed infilò la mano sotto il suo braccio, l’appoggiò alla sua gamba e intrecciò di nuovo le dita alle sue.  
\- Non rinnego quel che ho detto. L’ho rinnegato per troppo tempo ed hai ragione. Inconsciamente era questo che volevo. Che venisse fuori. Liberarmi. Ma non cambia che sono un uomo, un padre ed un marito. - Karim smarrito si girò a guardarlo, vicino come era ora:  
\- Potrai essere anche il mio uomo? - Era questa la domanda.  
Zizou non disse nulla, ma le due cose non potevano coincidere. Se era marito e padre non poteva essere l’amante di qualcuno, anche se era per amore.  
Non attivamente, per lo meno.  
Non sapeva come fare, come viverla. Non voleva privarsi di Karim e ferirlo ancora rischiando di mandarlo in crisi. Però non poteva fare come voleva. Non poteva avere tutto quello che amava.  
Quella sera non ne parlarono.  
\- Dormiamo un po’, poi domani mattina presto torniamo a casa. Ne riparleremo fra qualche giorno. - Karim sospirò lasciando cadere la testa in avanti.  
\- Tanto c’è solo un modo in cui può finire. -  
Zizou si protese e gli baciò dolcemente la spalla.  
\- Non fasciarti la testa, lasciami solo del tempo. Può anche darsi che mi accorga che posso, che posso fare entrambi, come la maggior parte degli uomini… io… io non posso darti risposte definitive ora. Solo che lo sai, sai quello che provo ed in tutta onestà è meglio vivere nella verità che in una bugia. Anche se la verità è dolce-amara. - Karim non rispose, si girò e cercò le sue labbra. Un volta trovate si intrecciò a lui, alla sua lingua, al suo sapore.  
Poco dopo si stesero vestiti, si misero sotto le coperte e chiusero la luce girati uno verso l’altro.  
Zizou non lo disse, ma lo pensò.  
Era un gran casino.


	18. Nei panni di James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vediamo le cose dalla parte di James, finendo poi con Jese, il quale torna a far capolino nelle vicende. Con la super visione speciale di Cris.

CAPITOLO XVII:  
NEI PANNI DI JAMES

James era nervoso.  
Due sere prima aveva parlato con Cris.  
Una volta per quel semplice fatto avrebbe camminato su una nuvola per giorni, ora era confuso e nervoso.  
Era felice che si fosse riavvicinato a lui, ma si ripeteva sempre che lui lo vedeva come un prezioso amico e nulla di più.  
Meno di Pepe, Marcelo e Fabio, ma comunque importante.  
‘Mi piace un sacco passare il tempo con te, ridere, scherzare, giocare, tormentarti. Adoro il tuo sorriso, il tuo carattere, la tua allegria contagiosa… e quando sto tanto bene con qualcuno divento fisico e sto tanto con lui. Perché questo è il mio modo di fare. Ma sto con Riky, amo Riky ed anche se per disgrazia dovesse lasciarmi e stufarsi di me, io non potrei mai amare un altro come ho amato lui, non mi metterei con nessuno, non subito, non facilmente. Questa è la verità. Spero che piano piano possiamo tornare come prima, ma sappi che non sarà mai quello che pensi tu. Scusa se ti ho alimentato senza volerlo.’  
Questo era stato il suo discorso quando gli aveva parlato settimane prima.  
Poi era stato male. Poi era arrivato Karim a distrarlo.  
Ed ora Karim gli stava facendo qualcosa.  
\- E’ Zizou? - Gli aveva detto agitato la sera prima, sul pullman di ritorno, dopo la partita conclusa col rapimento di Karim da parte di Zizou.  
Cris gli fece il gesto di silenzio e di non dirlo a nessuno, poi si decise a spiegargli:  
\- Non lo sa nessuno, solo io e Raphael. Non devi dirlo a nessuno, Karim ha la fissa di tenere le cose sue segrete perché odia che si parli di lui, che si spettegoli. Pensa che nessuno ha capito se lui e la ragazza con cui ha avuto una figlia stanno ancora insieme o no. -  
\- Mi ha detto di no. Che collaborano, ma non stanno insieme. - Cris lo guardò aggrottato.  
\- Ma tu come sai certe cose? Anche che Karim amava uno… - James si strinse nelle spalle semplice e continuò a bisbigliare.  
\- Me lo ha detto lui. Abbiamo avuto alcune conversazioni ed incontri privati e… - Cris lo guardò circospetto pur sapendo già tutto perché gliene aveva parlato Karim stesso.  
\- Incontri privati? - James arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Io e lui insieme… non… non lo sai? Mi ha consolato quando sono stato male per te e poi siccome era bello quel che facevamo insieme e terapeutico per tutti e due, abbiamo fatto altre volte ogni tanto. In quelle occasioni si è un po’ confidato, ma non mi ha mai detto chi era lui, quest’uomo che doveva scordare, che amava un sacco. - Come Cris per lui, pensò James senza dirlo.  
\- Me lo ha detto, ma da poco… - Ammise Cris. James si mordicchiò incerto le labbra. Era ancora perso per lui, l’effetto che gli faceva parlargli non era normale, ma il contenuto della loro conversazione lo metteva a disagio. Era come avere due universi diversi e farli collimare improvvisamente.  
Cris era uno e Karim era l’altro, i due universi erano sempre stati separati e a sé stanti, diversi, divisi. Ora era con Cris e parlava di Karim. Non capiva come far coincidere le due cose.  
“Con uno faccio sesso e mi distraggo, l’altro lo amo ma non sarò mai ricambiato allo stesso modo. Ma lo amerò per sempre, non ho dubbi. E dunque? Sto bene con Karim e mi dà quello che mi serve per andare avanti e non soffrire troppo per Cris. Ora che sto riallacciando i rapporti con lui poi le cose sono così strane. Vorrei girarmi e baciarlo, ma so che mi respingerebbe e starei peggio. A quest’idea penso… vado da Karim e mi distraggo con lui, perché con lui sto comunque bene anche se non è Cris. Però non… non posso. Ora Karim è col suo Zizou…” James a quel pensiero tornò sulla questione principale che per qualche ragione lo aveva agitato molto.  
\- Ma quindi Karim si sta mettendo con Zizou? - E né James né Cris capivano come questo dovesse importare tanto al piccolo colombiano.  
Cris lo guardò diretto e penetrante:  
\- Cosa te ne importa di preciso? Avevo capito che era solo sesso… se lui riesce a mettersi con Zizou dobbiamo essere felici per lui. E’ la cosa che vuole da una vita. Una vita davvero. - James si strinse nelle spalle ed arrossì di nuovo distogliendo lo sguardo a disagio.  
\- Sì è solo sesso, ma se lui si mette con Zizou, significa che non può più stare con me… è legittimo saperlo. -  
Cris gli girò il viso facendolo morire per quel gesto.  
\- Ripeto: se è solo sesso cosa te ne importa? Probabilmente non ci andrai più a letto, ne troverai un altro. Mi sembra che sia più importante di quel che dovrebbe. - James sentitosi messo all’angolo e capendo che non era per un momento positivo con lui, reagì istintivamente.  
\- Perchè, a te importa qualcosa se io mi prendo troppo da Karim? Perché poi non lo sono abbastanza da te? Ti ricordo che mi hai scaricato e sappi che accettare l’amicizia quando vorresti di più non è facile. Io ci riesco perché ho un rifugio e quel rifugio è Karim, ma se se ne va io… io non ho il mio rifugio! - Lo stomaco gli si contrasse e gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi all’idea di essere solo ed abbandonato. Si zittì e si girò dall’altra parte cercando un posto libero per scappare da lui, trovatolo vicino a Jese si alzò ed andò da lui senza aggiungere altro, sentendosi un perfetto idiota.  
Cris lo lasciò andare e Pepe e Marcelo, non vicini a lui, si girarono a chiedere con gli sguardi cosa era successo. Cris si strinse nelle spalle.  
Non gli importava che James fosse consacrato a lui, ma si sentiva responsabile di entrambi perché li aveva manovrati per farli finire insieme, pensando di aiutarli.  
Li aveva visti con la stessa problematica, ovvero dimenticare l’amore non corrisposto. E li aveva visti diversi e compatibili. Li aveva immaginati insieme ed aveva pensato che sarebbero stati bene, quindi si era dato da fare per realizzare la sua visione.  
Per Karim perché era suo amico e ci teneva che avesse finalmente una storia sua da poter vivere, per James perché gli piaceva come persona, era un caro ragazzo e gli dispiaceva avergli spezzato il cuore perché era arrivato in un periodo particolare.  
Adesso però il suo piano non stava funzionando sebbene avesse decollato. Stava atterrando male e non sapeva come rimediare, né se dopotutto fosse giusto.  
“In fondo Karim ha sempre desiderato stare con Zizou. Se ci riesce è meglio così. Mi dispiace per il piccoletto. Non avrei dovuto rigirarli così. Dovevo lasciare che le cose facessero il loro corso, James ci avrebbe sofferto di più prima, ma adesso non sarebbe alle porte di una seconda delusione. Non ama Karim, è presto, ci andava solo a letto, era un ripiego, però anche i ripieghi possono far male quando mancano… e Karim è una di quelle presenze silenziose che mentre ci sono non te ne accorgi, ma quando mancano pesano moltissimo. “  
Cris capì che non poteva rimediare, non subito, per cui si limitò a mettersi l’auricolare all’orecchio e a chiamare Riky dall’altra parte del mondo.  
A volte intervenire non era una grande idea.  
  
James sospirò confuso ripensando alla conversazione avuta con lui, si sentiva in colpa per aver reagito male e si sentiva strano perché non sapeva se poteva ancora contare su Karim.  
“Ma poi contare per cosa? Lui ha le sue cose, io ero un contorno. Come lui per me. Sono sempre troppo dipendente dagli altri. E’ che vivo per i contatti fisici, per l’affetto, le coccole, l’amore, i sentimenti. Vivo per sentire questo calore vitale. Ma devo capire che gli altri hanno le loro vite, tutti hanno le loro vite.”  
Jese poi gli aveva chiesto se andasse tutto bene e lui aveva detto un forzato ‘più o meno, passerà.’  
Jese non aveva insistito, aveva sospirato e sorriso comprensivo.  
‘Ti capisco bene’.  
James si era chiesto con chi avesse problemi, chiaro che ne avesse. Ma non era dell’umore di indagare e farsi i fatti altrui.  
Ripensando a quella sera, James scrisse un sms a Cris:  
‘Scusa per l’altro ieri, ho esagerato.’  
La sua risposta era arrivata pronta: ‘Non pensarci, è tutto ok.’  
James si era sentito meglio, non voleva rovinare il loro rapporto, anche se non era quello che aveva sognato.  
Poi aveva scritto a Karim, non potendo resistere:  
‘Come va?’  
Karim però non aveva risposto e James era arrivato agli allenamenti col viso cupo.  
La stessa espressione vista in Jese, incontrato al parcheggio.  
I due si erano salutati e riconoscendo il medesimo stato d’animo, di nuovo, si erano sorrisi.  
\- Il momentaccio continua, eh? -  
Disse Jese dandogli un’amichevole pacca sulla schiena. James annuì sentendosi meglio nell’essere capito e non violato. Lui e Jese non avevano mai avuto effettivi contatti ed intrecci, non avevano proprio fatto amicizia. Eppure erano i due che condividevano lo stesso cognome.  
E, non lo sapevano, ma anche una predilezione per Karim.  
Anche se James l’aveva pure per Cris.  
\- Passerà… - Fece James sorridendo, mettendo da parte i propri problemi di ragazzo confuso.  
\- Lo spero… - I due cambiarono discorso sforzandosi di distrarsi, stavano sorridendo insieme quando incontrarono in corridoio Cris e Karim che avevano finito la loro oretta preparativa in palestra. Nell’occasione specifica Karim aveva fatto esercizi di recupero, Cris di rinforzo.  
I due facevano insieme un’ora prima ed un’ora dopo la sessione di allenamento. Erano considerata la coppia stacanovista della squadra, ma i risultati si vedevano in campo.  
A parte che per il rendimento effettivo, si vedeva la loro sincronia nel gioco, la combinazione degli schemi, il modo in cui tiravano fuori delle giocate sempre vincenti.  
Karim era il giocatore che aveva fatto più assist in assoluto a Cris e considerando quanto segnava ed aveva segnato, era un dato importante.  
Del resto con tutte le ore che passavano insieme ad allenarsi, era ovvio quel risultato.  
Si capivano al volo e come se non bastasse si concordavano anche per alcune manovre in partita.  
\- Ehi… - Fece Jese accendendosi nel vedere Karim.  
James rimase zitto a disagio sia davanti ad uno che all’altro, il ragazzo accanto lo guardò stranito per quello strano silenzio e per la mancanza del solito baccano che faceva, Karim e Cris si unirono a lui nello sguardo e il portoghese sgomitò il francese come per ricordargli una conversazione appena avuta.  
Karim sospirò e dopo aver sorriso a Jese dandogli la mano nel loro tipico modo ed abbracciato unendo le spalle, da bravi gangstar quali cercavano di essere, si rivolse a James e con un gesto del capo gli chiese:  
\- Ti posso parlare? - James annuì, fece un sorriso incerto a Cris il quale ricambiò incoraggiandolo e poi guardò con aria di scuse Jese per averlo abbandonato su due piedi mentre stavano parlando di una seduta di esercizi particolare da fare insieme.  
\- Però ci sto per quegli esercizi, ok? Ci fermiamo dopo, va bene? - Disse allontanandosi dietro a Karim. L’altro annuì stranito, non piacendogli i due che se ne andavano insieme con quella strana atmosfera.  
\- Ci conto! - Rispose. Una volta solo con Cris gli chiese cosa succedesse e Cris, sorridendo, lo cinse per le spalle allegro trascinandoselo nello spogliatoio dove dovevano entrambi prepararsi per la sessione mattutina.  
\- E’ una lunga storia, perché non chiedi a Karim? Siete ottimi amici, no? - Jese sorrise.  
\- Sì, ma certe cose non me le dice… - Poi guardò Cris col cuore in gola. - Mica stanno insieme… l’altra sera Karim è andato via con Zizou, ora va a parlare con James con quell’aria strana… - Jese voleva sembrare normale, ma si capiva che ci teneva a sapere, che era preso male dalla questione.  
Cris sospirò e lo lasciò una volta dentro prendendo un asciugamano con cui si asciugò.  
\- No, non stanno insieme, ma è una storia complicata. Non spetta a me parlarne, sai come è riservato Karim, mi ucciderebbe. Comunque nessuno sta con nessuno. Questo è quanto. Fidati. - Cris poi pensò:  
“Per ora.” Ma non lo disse e Jese sospirando rimase pensieroso per il resto del tempo, poco partecipe.  
Le cose si stavano complicando molto.


	19. Sul lettino dei massaggi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim è in sospeso con Zizou, ma visti i precedenti è convinto di essere in attesa di un altro rifiuto, nel frattempo Cris lo ha aggiornato sull'interesse particolare di James, così decide di chiarire. E nel chiarire quel che sono e che provano... una cosa tira l'altra! Ma! C'è un ma!

CAPITOLO XVIII:  
SUL LETTINO DEI MASSAGGI

  
Karim portò James nella stanza dei massaggi, dove i fisioterapisti ed i massaggiatori di solito lavoravano.  
Aveva parlato con Cris dello strano momento con Zizou non sapendo cosa pensarne lui stesso.  
Gli aveva chiesto spazio e tempo e lui glielo stava dando, era bravo in questo, ma aveva paura che non si sarebbe di nuovo fatto vedere e sentire per mesi.  
Aveva paura di gioire della sua dichiarazione e di quello che era successo, voleva rimanere saldo coi piedi per terra.  
Cris da parte sua aveva parlato di James e del fatto che aveva l’impressione che il piccoletto si stesse prendendo in qualche modo, che anche se era in attesa di Zizou, come minimo glielo doveva dire.  
Non stavano insieme, ma avevano qualcosa e James voleva sapere come considerarsi.  
Karim chiuse la porta a chiave per evitare sorprese, poi si appoggiò ad uno dei lettini presenti.  
James teso si sistemò in quello di fronte al suo, ma non si sedette, si appoggiò e basta.  
le mani stringevano nervosamente il bordo.  
\- Ho iniziato questa cosa con te perché non serviva definirla, perché non era niente. Ci scambiavamo favori e basta. Scopamici, se vuoi darci un nome. - Introdusse senza tatto Karim, lo sguardo concentrato su quello che doveva dire. James pensò che fosse arrabbiato e sussultò iniziando subito a spiegarsi nervoso:  
\- Lo so, non volevo sembrare un fidanzato geloso, non so cosa ti ha detto Cris, avrei dovuto immaginare che poi te ne avrebbe parlato… io volevo solo sapere se era Zizou e se devo considerare la nostra… scopamicizia… finita! - Karim si raddrizzò e lo guardò accigliato.  
\- Perchè? - James batté le palpebre smarrito e disorientato.  
\- Beh, se tu ora ti sei messo con la persona che hai sempre amato… - Karim rise amaro alzando gli occhi in alto.  
\- Magari! - Poi lo guardò sempre ridendo, ma non di gioia. - Magari fosse così facile. Ci mettiamo insieme e chiudiamo con gli altri perché viviamo una normale storia d’amore! - James ora era completamente perso e non lo nascose. Si grattò infatti la nuca con aria arricciata:  
\- Ah no? - Karim spense la risata e scosse il capo.  
\- No. Zizou mi ha detto che prova le stesse cose e non ha mai avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti. Per principi, morale, figli, eccetera… le cose fra noi si erano messe in modo strano e l’altra notte me lo ha rivelato, però ha anche detto che il problema iniziale resta. Ovvero lui vuole mantenersi integro. Adora la sua famiglia e non vuole ferirla e tradirla. - James spalancò gli occhi.  
\- E quindi ti ha scaricato? - Karim piegò la testa muovendola in modo vago, con aria altrettanto vaga:  
\- No, però mi ha chiesto tempo per pensare. Non vuole ferire né me né loro, ma non c’è una terza strada dove fa tutti felici. Per cui onestamente dubito succederà mai quello che spero. - James capì la questione e sentì dentro uno strano moto di gioia. Si sentì uno stupido ed una pessima persona, ma non ci poteva fare nulla.  
\- Mi dispiace. - Mentì bene. Karim sospirò e si strinse nelle spalle guardando in basso.  
\- Non devi. Ho sempre fatto senza di lui. Farò ancora. Lui c’è come amico, probabilmente continuerà ad esserci, magari cercando di essere più presente… - La voce iniziò a tremargli e imprecò guardando di lato, spingendo un pugno dove sedeva.  
James lo captò e si sospese non sapendo cosa dovesse fare a quel punto.  
\- Ma sai cosa prova… non è meglio? - Lui pensò che se Cris gli avesse detto che lo amava, ma non poteva stare con lui, avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia. Comunque lo amava.  
Karim alzò lo sguardo teso, lucido, la bocca stretta e James capì che non era per niente meglio.  
\- Mi ha regalato un sogno e me lo ha tolto un’ora dopo! Sto solo di merda! - James cercò di tirare fuori il suo inguaribile ottimismo perché vederlo in quelle condizioni gli dispiaceva un sacco:  
\- Ma non sai come andrà, magari invece scenderà a compromessi perché non riesce a stare ancora senza di te dopo aver… - Karim scosse il capo sorridendo di nuovo amaro, ferito, disilluso.  
\- Lo conosco bene, non scende a compromessi, mai. Lui è quello che ha mandato a puttane una finale di coppa del mondo perché avevano insultato sua sorella. Certo la tensione e la pressione altissima del momento ma… ma nessuno lo farebbe in una finale di coppa del mondo. Lui sì. Questo è Zizou e per questo mi piace. E’ legato a quei principi, ma non come lo siamo io e te che anche se amiamo le nostre figlie possiamo comunque andare con chi ci pare. E’ legato in un modo che nessuno di noi capisce. Lui non si metterà mai con me. Mai. E non doveva dirmi che mi ricambiava! Cazzo! - Imprecò anche per lo sfogo, non voleva aprirsi con lui e dirgli tutte quelle cose, ma alla fine gli uscirono come un fiume in piena e James, vedendo che la voce era sempre più incrinata, si fece avanti e lo abbracciò aderendo il corpo al suo, infilandosi fra le sue gambe aperte.  
Karim rimase seduto e accettò il suo abbraccio posandogli le mani sui fianchi e poi sulla schiena. Lo cinse alla vita e dopo un primo momento di smarrimento, affondò il viso contro il suo collo.  
\- Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero… - Ed ora era sincero. Gli dispiaceva che Karim potesse soffrire tanto per amore e sapeva cosa si provava, capiva come stava, come si sentiva. Era brutto, orribile, non lo augurava a nessuno, ma specialmente a lui, un ragazzo così a posto e riservato che viveva la sua vita senza mai infastidire nessuno.  
\- So come ti senti e so che non ci sono cose che si possono dire in momenti simili, so che non c’è niente che può aiutare se non… - Stava per dire ‘sesso consolatore’, ma all’ultimo disse: - Un abbraccio, calore umano, una presenza silenziosa. - Karim si sentì capito e nella mente tradusse in ‘sesso consolatore’.  
Glielo aveva detto lui che funzionava e lo sapeva.  
E sapeva che quello era il preludio di una seconda atroce sofferenza.  
Karim girò il viso alzando la testa e cercò le sue labbra, poi le trovò e lo zittì togliendogli il fiato.  
Aderì con le sue subito aperte, James lo assecondò capendo cosa stava cercando. In un istante le loro lingue si intrecciarono, giocando con impeto.  
Karim gestì il bacio a modo suo, con rabbia e disperazione.  
Voleva liberarsi di Zizou, ma non poteva finché tornava sempre quando lui stava per riuscirci.  
Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, mai.  
Il bacio li bruciò e Karim scese dal lettino spingendo James fino ad arrivare all’altro dove prima era appoggiato.  
La frenesia esplose come una bomba atomica, quella che Karim aveva tenuto dentro in quei giorni di attesa snervante.  
Abbassò pantaloni e boxer a James e lo girò di schiena piegandolo sul lettino, poi si leccò le dita e gliele infilò dentro senza esitare. James si aggrappò al bordo e aprì la bocca trattenendo un sospiro per il piacere improvviso.  
Tornò a fare l’operazione e dopo che lo sentì più aperto e scivoloso, con la sensazione martellante di impazzire sotto quei sentimenti pressanti, si abbassò il necessario, si tirò fuori l’erezione ed entrò in lui fluido e veloce, con un’unica spinta possente.  
Esitò un istante una volta dentro, James si tese e si lamentò, Karim lo prese per i fianchi e si sistemò meglio, poi inarcando la schiena uscì e rientrò più gentilmente.  
La seconda volta andò meglio e James poté godere del fatto che non era né la prima né la seconda volta che lo facevano, ormai.  
Via via andava meglio, solo che se non perdeva troppo tempo a prepararlo come faceva di solito, era traumatico.  
Si abituò in un secondo momento e quando Karim sentì che non faceva più resistenza, si lasciò andare alle spinte possenti, il ritmo e l’intensità aumentarono insieme alle loro voci che si unirono insieme ai loro corpi.  
Il mondo finì per un paio di minuti, mentre James assaporava la passione di Karim e lui si lasciava andare completamente senza riserve.  
Bruciarono e Karim raggiunse l’apice, James rimase immobile insoddisfatto sentendolo crollare addosso, con le mani sul letto a cui poggiava, piegato in avanti.  
Il suo fiato sul collo.  
Il suo corpo pulsante, caldo, forte.  
\- Scusa. Ne avevo bisogno. Scusa. - James fece un sorriso malizioso girando il viso verso il suo, trovò la sua bocca e su di essa parlò:  
\- Dunque lo scambio di favori continuerà? - Karim sorrise.  
\- Tu che dici? -  
Per lui la cosa con Zizou era nata e morta nell’arco di quella notte, convinto che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di viverla. Per cui si stava munendo in attesa del colpo di grazia finale.  
\- Se vuoi scusarti dell’improvvisata, non hai che un modo… - Karim capì a cosa alludeva e ridendo, scacciò di nuovo, per la seconda volta in pochi minuti, il pensiero costante di Zizou.  
Lo girò e lo raddrizzò, poi si inginocchiò e sparì nel suo inguine da cui non riemerse fino a che anche lui non raggiunse l’orgasmo.  
Dopo di questi i due si guardarono complici e rasserenati, si abbracciarono e Karim prendendogli il viso fra le mani con una delicatezza che usava per la prima volta, lo baciò leggero, dolcemente.  
James, sconvolto dal modo incredibile con cui lo stava baciando, si sentì girare la testa.  
Non poteva fare a meno di lui, Karim era l’unica cura anti Cris, al momento.  
  
Karim e James uscirono dalla sala che gli altri erano già arrivati ed il colombiano si apprestò ad unirsi a loro. Cris e Jese cercarono di capire come era andata, ma James si mise a ridere e scherzare come sempre e non fu chiaro. Poteva essere successo qualunque cosa, James sorrideva sempre in ogni situazione.  
Karim venne in campo a salutare i compagni per poi andarsene, stava rientrando quando venne fermato da un Zizou sorridente e calmo.  
Karim si fermò e lo guardò sorpreso, alcune paia di occhi li guardarono fissarsi uno shoccato e l’altro sorridente, poi videro quest’ultimo cingere la schiena dell’altro con una certa intimità e dirgli qualcosa.  
Poi entrarono insieme.  
Quando gli allenamenti finirono, dei due nessuna traccia.  
Cris sorrise allo stesso modo in cui Jese e James si incupirono e innervosirono.  
I tre poi rimasero ad allenarsi ancora un po’, dopo la sessione regolare, poi i due Rodriguez se ne andarono lasciando Cris ad ulteriori rifiniture.  
  
Nello spogliatoio, sotto la doccia, Jese decise di togliersi definitivamente ogni dubbio.  
\- Cosa sta succedendo a Karim? Ne sai qualcosa? Cris dice di chiedere a lui, ma è impossibile beccarlo e prima avete parlato… tu… tu ne sai qualcosa? - James, sentendosi preso in angolo spalle al muro e tutto all’improvviso, rispose la prima cosa che gli venne, boccheggiando un po’:  
\- Come mai ti interessa tanto? - Jese si morse il labbro rendendosi conto di essere stato un po’ aggressivo nel chiedere.  
\- Scusa, non volevo esagerare… è che non riesco a parlarci ed io ne ho bisogno e… - James si chiese se non provasse qualcosa per Karim e decise di semplificargli la vita rispondendo e basta:  
\- Cris dice che Karim è riservato e che se non si sente di dire lui le cose, non dovremmo essere noi a dirle al suo posto. Credo che la cosa lo infastidisca. - Jese annuì alzando le mani in segno di resa, anche se rimase pieno di nervi.  
\- Sì è vero, lui lo odia. Ma io non riesco a parlargli e devo sapere se… - James capì che ne era innamorato e non ricambiato, altrimenti Karim gliene avrebbe parlato o l’avrebbe capito, come aveva capito di Zizou,  
“Lo capisco, so come si sta a sperare e non sapere o a non essere ricambiato e non saperlo… non so cosa sia successo, se abbiano precedenti, ma lo capisco e mi dispiace…”  
\- Karim e Zizou stanno definendo il loro rapporto. Di più non so, Karim dice che non succederà mai quello che spera, ma Zizou oggi era qua come hai visto. Per cui non so. - I due finirono la doccia ed uscirono, Jese rimase in silenzio per un po’ a ripensare alla rivelazione, mentre un pugno allo stomaco lo uccideva.  
Quando si era dichiarato glielo aveva detto, non era quello il problema quanto…  
\- Perchè tu lo sai? - Quanto quello.  
James, di spalle, fece una piccola smorfia a conferma che i suoi sospetti erano veri e che non voleva ferirlo come stava per fare.  
\- Sono stato respinto da Cris e siccome anche Karim era in un momento di sofferenza per Zizou, ci siamo usati come ripiego. E dipende da come va ora, non so se continueremo o no. - Lo disse con un ‘mi spiace’ onesto negli occhi.  
Quelli di Jese si riempirono di lacrime, si tese tutto e con una smorfia di rabbia e dolore insieme scosse il capo, poi diede un calcio al proprio borsone ribaltandolo.  
\- Fanculo! - Disse a denti stretti. Poi si mise a dare colpi al muro e continuò ad imprecare. James lo fermò e lo abbracciò di slancio, usando forza per fermarlo. Inizialmente Jese lo respinse, poi lo accettò arrendendosi, trovandolo confortevole.  
Assurdamente confortevole.  
Un bell’abbraccio, caldo, pieno e dolce.  
Si abbandonò e James, dispiaciuto e sapendo cosa stava passando, vedendo entrare Cris nello spogliatoio e con lui la consueta fitta allo stomaco, si separò e gli propose una serata insieme a confrontare i propri guai, sfogarsi e fare un torneo di XBox.  
Cris li guardò interrogativo, pur immaginando cosa stesse succedendo, poi decise di non intromettersi e fece finta di nulla.  
Aveva imparato la lezione, era meglio che la natura facesse il suo corso.  
“Magari i due sconsolati trovano l’amore uno nell’altro… forse avevo sbagliato soggetto, non era Karim ma il suo discepolo… Jese non sarebbe poi così male per James, ancor più alla sua portata.”  
Ci teneva a vederlo felice con qualcuno, un po’ perché era un ragazzo d’oro, un po’ perché l’aveva illuso per problemi personali ed un po’ perché in quel modo non avrebbe più avuto remore nel tempo passato insieme.  
James e Jese andarono via insieme e Cris rimase lì a scrivere a Karim.  
‘Voglio sapere tutto, miraccomando!’


	20. Verso il parcheggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due righette per proiettarsi in un futuro sempre più incasinato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, la questione delle coppie sudamericane è vera, me l'ha raccontato una ragazza sudamericana insieme ad un sacco di altre rivelazioni shock! Comunque... grazie per avermi seguito e spero che la fic vi sia piaciuta. Se non incasino la vita di Karim, non sono felice... comunque c'è un seguito, un'altra fic a capitoli che comincerò presto a pubblicare che inizia poco dopo questa.

EPILOGO:  
VERSO IL PARCHEGGIO

  
Per un momento James si era confuso, per un momento si era dimenticato quale fosse il proprio ruolo in quella vicenda.  
Lo guardò shockato, senza capire cosa c’entrasse dirglielo adesso, dopo aver fatto sesso in quel modo.  
\- Ah sì? - Fece rimanendo stretto fra le sue braccia, schiena contro petto. Le sue braccia così forti, i vestiti di Karim ancora addosso, i pantaloni ed i boxer solo abbassati alle cosce. Lui completamente nudo.  
Aveva un che di erotico quell’immagine, quel momento. Come il modo in cui l’avevano fatto e poi come l’aveva riportato alla realtà.  
\- Sì… - Fece Karim cercando i suoi occhi, quando li vide confusi lo lasciò andare. James, lentamente e stanco, si sedette sulla panchina da cui l’altro si alzò andando al lavandino per darsi una ripulita e rivestirsi.  
\- Scusa se te lo dico ora così, volevo farlo prima, ma ho preferito dirlo subito a Jese. - James aveva capito che era successo qualcosa con lui. Annuì rimanendo ancora fermo.  
Karim vedendolo ancora immobile, prese un po’ di carta e la bagnò, poi gliela diede affinché si pulisse, il piccolo lo fece sovra pensiero mentre lui, calmo, le mani nelle tasche, spiegò la situazione. James ascoltandolo tornò in sé, si ricordò della propria situazione, si ricordò di Jese, si ricordò di Cris, si ricordò di come stavano le cose.  
Ed ora Zizou.  
Alla fine si mise a ridere cercando di fare il punto della situazione.  
\- Che c’è? - Chiese Karim irrigidendosi, non capendo cosa avesse da ridere tanto.  
\- E’ che stavo facendo il punto della questione… - Karim alzò le sopracciglia. - Tu stai con Zizou, ma non sempre e non con l’obbligo di consacrazione. Visto che la cosa a volte ti crea scompiglio ed hai bisogno di distrarti, vieni con me il quale ci sto perché sono in delusione amorosa, infatti sono innamorato di Cris che però ama e sta con Riky. Come se non bastasse c’è Jese che è innamorato di te, tu però lo ritieni un ottimo amico e non vuoi andarci a letto per non illuderlo, per cui lui comunque soffre e nell’aver bisogno di distrarsi ed uscirne, è andato a letto con me una volta, ma probabilmente visto che tu a periodi stai con Zizou e non ci potrai essere per me tutte le volte che avrò bisogno, ma solo alcune, tornerò con Jese per un azione di vicendevole soccorso. Ho dimenticato qualcosa? - Karim, sorpreso, rimase a fissarlo ebete.  
\- Ah, dimenticato no, forse ci hai aggiunto qualcosa… tu e Jese cosa? - Quella parte gli mancava. James si mise a ridere e si alzò tornando in sé.  
Andò a prendersi i propri vestiti ed iniziò ad infilarseli spiegando cosa era successo con Jese.  
\- Non so se succederà ancora, ma tu ora stai circa con Zizou. Cioè capisco che è una cosa tipo relazione aperta, però non ci sarai sempre e per me questa cosa per Cris è difficile da superare ed onestamente vedo che è vero, il sesso di ripiego funziona. - Karim rimase ad ascoltarlo attento.  
\- Te lo avevo detto. - Disse semplicemente riprendendosi in fretta dalla notizia di lui e Jese a letto insieme.  
\- Forse sono una puttana. - Disse infine James infilandosi la maglia. Karim si mise a ridere.  
\- Sei in buona compagnia! - James sorrise, poi fece un’espressione un po’ dubbiosa.  
\- Non so se può andare bene… - Karim alzò le spalle prendendo le proprie cose.  
\- E a chi fa male? - James ci pensò, era una domanda strana.  
\- Beh, non credo che faccio male a qualcuno. Insomma, io e mia moglie siamo più che altro amici, ci siamo sposati giovanissimi perché lei era rimasta incinta, e poi è tradizione in Colombia fare tutto presto e sistemarsi, ma non necessariamente per amore. In sud America in generale funziona così. Ci si sistema, non si cerca l’amore. Poi i coniugi che collaborano hanno le loro vite. - James la spiegò con candore, perché effettivamente dall’altra parte del mondo funzionava proprio così.  
Karim un po’ lo sapeva e non se ne stupì.  
\- Anche qua lo è. Cioè fra le coppie dove uno dei due è un personaggio famoso, diciamo. Fra i calciatori sono cose normali, voglio dire. - James si prese le proprie cose e si avviò, poi Karim lo fermò tirandolo per il borsone ed impedendogli di uscire. - Ehi. - Fece a quel punto. James si girò a guardarlo. - E’ tutto a posto fra noi? - Chiese brusco. James sorrise.  
\- Certo, perché non dovrebbe? Ce lo siamo detti dall’inizio. E’ una relazione di scopamicizia, no? - Gli era sempre piaciuto quel termine, dipingeva perfettamente il loro rapporto.  
Karim annuì.  
\- Se ti stufi o non vuoi o ti metti con qualcuno… non so, tu magari sei romantico e vivi le storie diversamente da me e… - James si mise a ridere di gusto rimanendo bloccato da lui che lo teneva per il borsone proprio sulla porta.  
\- E di chi dovrei innamorarmi? Voglio dire, togliendo Cris che ama un altro ed è l’amore impossibile… - Karim alzò le spalle impacciato.  
\- Che ne so, anche io dicevo che sarebbe stato impossibile mettermi con Zizou ed ora ci sono. Anche se è una relazione strana, ci sono. - James sorrise dolcemente, ora era leggero, molto più leggero di mesi prima e di un’ora fa.  
E si sentiva diverso, cambiato, maturo. Forse perché aveva una visione più completa e realistica del mondo, oppure per le esperienze fatte.  
Però viveva le cose diversamente. Con più tranquillità.  
“Si soffre, ci si consola in qualche modo, si cerca di voltare pagina. Poi magari si torna a soffrire e si torna a consolarsi, però è così che va la vita.” Pensò facendola semplice grazie a tutti gli ormoni in circolo che gli trasmettevano pace e serenità come reazione puramente chimica.  
Finito l’effetto del sesso, sarebbe tornato alle sue paranoie ed ai suoi bisogni di affetto e coccole, ma intanto stava bene.  
\- Grazie. - Disse semplicemente capendo che gran parte di quello stato era merito di Karim, così come della propria crescita.  
Karim non capì per cosa lo ringraziasse ed imbarazzato lo lasciò passando oltre.  
\- Ma di che? - E fu James a fermarlo acchiappandogli la manica. Lo tirò e lo abbassò di forza.  
\- Perchè a modo tuo mi hai aiutato e lo fai ancora. - Karim voleva ribattere che erano sciocchezze, ma si ritrovò la sua bocca sopra in un bacio spontaneo e allegro a stampo, ed ancora la sua voce trillante.  
\- Grazie. - Ripeté.  
Poi passò oltre.  
Karim scosse il capo e brontolando qualcosa in francese, lo seguì fuori allo spogliatoio, verso l’auto.  
Probabilmente da lì a qualche mese le cose sarebbero ulteriormente cambiate per tutti, visto come era andata fino a quel momento, ma intanto era importante capire che le cose si vivevano come venivano senza fare questioni di stato.  
Perché poi la vita prendeva sempre la piega che voleva lei, che non era mai quella attesa, ma comunque, molto spesso, degna di essere vissuta lo stesso.  
  
FINE  
  



End file.
